une affaire de famille
by Lisen-chan
Summary: les Mugiwara se retrouvent prisonniers dans la cale d'un bateau qui fait voile vers North Blue. Qui a bien put réussir le tour de force de capturer l'équipage au chapeau de paille? Parfois la famille peut être votre pire ennemie. rating évolutif suivant les chapitres, rating M pour le chapitre 8 et 23.
1. Chapter 1

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro à venir._

_rating : pour l'instant K, pourra peut-être changer en cours de route._

_blabla de l'auteure : c'est pour toi, Michikuni Mayu, le premier chapitre tout chaud ^^ même si je fais pas la livraison en moins de trente minutes :D. en espérant que ça te plaise ^^_

* * *

Luffy ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il se sentait faible. Si faible que le simple fait d'ouvrir un œil le laissa presque épuisé. Peu à peu, il prit conscience de son corps engourdi et de son étrange position. Que faisait-il les bras en l'air ? Il réussit à ouvrit les yeux complètement et la première chose qu'il vit furent ses pieds, trempant dans une eau pas très propre et des planches de bois. Ça lui rappelait la cale d'un navire. Sa tête lui semblait aussi lourde qu'une pierre et ses épaules lui faisaient souffrir le martyre maintenant que les sensations y étaient revenues. Il sentait la morsure de menotte autour de ses poignets, il était donc entravé, ce qui expliquait sa position étrange. Sa faiblesse, il pensait pouvoir la devoir au matériau dont étaient faites les entraves. Il était quasiment sûr que c'était du granite marin, il reconnaissait sans peine l'extrême faiblesse que ça lui procurait.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il put enfin lever la tête et ce qu'il vit le fit écarquiller les yeux, en proie à une peur sans nom. Nami et Robin étaient elles aussi attachées, dans la même position que lui. Il voulut faire un mouvement vers elles mais il était encore trop faible, trop engourdi. Il ne savait même pas si elles étaient vivantes. Son regard se déplaça sur le coté et il vit ses autres nakamas, tous entravés comme lui : Usopp, Sanji, Zoro. Amorphes, immobiles. Morts ou vivants ? Il vit ensuit Brook dont les poignets squelettiques avaient dus être trop fins pour les menottes ce qui expliquait qu'il soit le seul à être saucissonné par une lourde chaine et plongé dans l'eau là où elle était la plus profonde.

Usopp commença à grogner et à bouger un peu. Luffy tourna vers lui son regard perdu et essaya de l'appeler mais ne réussit à émettre un croassement qui lui laissa la gorge douloureuse. Combien de temps avait-il été dans les vapes ? Apparemment un bon moment car il avait la bouche et la gorge aussi secs que le désert d'Alabasta. Quand Usopp leva la tête, il se dit que ça devait faire encore plus longtemps que ça. Le sniper avait le visage tuméfié avec des ecchymoses fraiches qui voisinaient d'autre qui étaient sur la voie de la guérison.

« Luffy ? Dieu merci, tu es vivant ! »

Le capitaine avala le peu de salive que son corps déshydraté avait réussit à produire et tenta de parler d'une voix éraillée, cassée, qui lui arrachait la gorge à chaque mot.

« Usopp… qu'est-ce… qui…se passe… ici ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Luffy secoua la tête, il ne comprenait absolument pas comment ils avaient atterris dans ce merdier. Sanji grogna à son tour, reprenant douloureusement connaissance. Quand il leva son visage, le brun put voir qu'il était lui aussi salement amoché. Il tira sur ses chaines, inutilement.

« San… » Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. « San…ji. »

« Ah, Luffy. T'es de retour parmi nous, tant mieux. »

« Ça va mon vieux ? » lui demanda Usopp.

« Ouais, la forme. La super forme… j'ai été dans les vapes combien de temps ? »

« Aucune idée, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. En tout cas, plus longtemps que la dernière fois. »

« Merde ! »

Sanji tourna la tête vers l'homme toujours inconscient à ses cotés.

« Oi ! Marimo ! Reprends-toi ! »

Comme l'épéiste restait sourd à ses injonctions Sanji tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais ce simple mouvement le fit se plier en deux dans un râle de douleur, crachant du sang. Il s'appuya contre la paroi, haletant tandis que Luffy tirait sur ses chaines, l'air complètement affolé, criant son nom.

« Tais-toi Luffy. C'est rien. Elle m'a probablement cassé une cote ou deux. »

« Elle ? Qui elle ? »

Un grognement si fit entendre, signe que Zoro reprenait pied avec la réalité et il releva la tête en grimaçant.

« Ferme là, crétin ! Tu nous casses les oreilles ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on n'en a pas assez pris plein la tronche ? »

Luffy avait les yeux embué de larmes, il ne comprenait rien. Que faisaient-ils là ? Où étaient-ils ? Où allaient-ils ? C'était qui elle ? Où étaient Chopper et Franky ? Il posa ses questions en rafales sans laisser le temps à ses amis de lui répondre. Zoro fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Luffy secoua la tête, perdu et regarda ses amis, attendant des réponses à ses angoisses.

« On s'est fait avoir, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! » commença Zoro sur un ton bourru.

« Avoir ? Par qui ? »

« Par sa sœur. » Usopp désigna d'un mouvement de la tête le cuisiner qui avait baissé la sienne.

« La sœur de Sanji ? Mais, pourquoi ? Elle veut quoi et on va où comme ça ? »

Sanji releva la tête dans un soupir, il allait devoir tout lui expliquer.

« Elle me ramène chez moi, à North Blue. Pour prendre la succession de mon père. »

Luffy avait les yeux écarquillés et la tête tellement pleine de questions que la tête lui tournait. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_10 jours plus tôt, sur une ile de GrandLine._

Le Sunny avait accosté sur une ile pour que le Log Pose se recharge, étape obligatoire sur la route de GrandLine. L'ile de taille plutôt généreuse avait une ville immense qui s'étalait sur près d'un tiers de sa surface, le reste de la surface était occupé par des champs et des pâturages. Le Log Pose allait mettre presque trois jours pour se recharger alors Nami les autorisa à s'installer dans une auberge, histoire de pouvoir dormir dans des vrais lits, pour les garçons tout du moins.

La première journée fut occupée par le réapprovisionnement du navire : eau, nourriture, munitions, médicaments, pièces de rechanges etc.… Une fois la nuit tombée, le Sunny plein à craquer, le repas avalé, ils allèrent se coucher, les filles dans une chambre, les garçons dans une autre. La générosité de Nami n'avait pas été jusqu'à leur permettre de prendre une chambre chacun. Sanji se tournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil et de guerre lasse, se leva. Il fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon qu'il avait soigneusement plié pour y prendre une cigarette puis il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, ses jambes nues dans le vide, en poussant un profond soupir. Pourtant, il aurait dût avoir l'habitude maintenant… ça faisait trois mois au moins qu'il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Trois mois que cette lettre lui était parvenue dieu seul sait comment.

Il glissa ses doigts le long du rectangle blanc qu'il avait prit en même temps que sa cigarette, caressant distraitement le papier en se demandant quoi faire. Doucement, il déplia la lettre et parcouru les quelques lignes qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent.

_« Sanji, mon cher frère,_

_Je ne sais où tu es, ni ce que tu fais et ce depuis de nombreuses années _

_mais pourtant je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ces mots te parviennent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_C'est avec tristesse que je dois t'informer de la mort de Père, survenue il y a déjà bientôt cinq ans. _

_Mère a jusqu'à présent assurée la régence mais elle est malade, très malade et elle est sur le point de s'éteindre._

_Je te supplie, mon frère, de rentrer à la maison. _

_Si tu ne veux pas du trône, viens au moins pour faire le nécessaire pour que moi, ta sœur, y monte à ta place. _

_Sans toi, cette démarche m'est impossible et notre royaume sombrera dans le chaos de la guerre civile._

_Protège ton royaume, reviens._

_Ta sœur, la princesse Sélénia. »_

Sanji referma la lettre le cœur lourd. Ses souvenirs de sa sœur étaient flous, d'elle il ne se souvenait que d'une gentille fille, aussi blonde que lui et qui était son ainée de deux ou trois ans. Elle devait avoir vingt et un ou vingt deux ans maintenant. Que devait-il faire ?


	2. Chapter 2

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro à venir._

_rating : pour l'instant K, pourra peut-être changer en cours de route._

_blabla de l'auteure : heu...? ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Sanji regardait la lune, pensif. Que devait-il faire ? Il savait que s'il en parlait aux autres, ils allaient faire immédiatement demi-tour mais North Blue était loin derrière eux à présent et il ne voulait pas être celui qui les forcerait à faire ce long détour. Il lui restait la solution d'y aller seul mais cela signifiait quitter l'équipage en douce, sinon ils lui colleraient aux baskets. Il soupira une nouvelle fois… il ne voulait pas les quitter, surtout il ne voulait pas quitter…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Cook ? »

Sanji sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Zoro s'approcher, trop absorbé par ses pensées moroses pour faire attention au silence relatif dû à l'absence d'un ronflement. Malheureusement pour le cuisinier, le rebord de la fenêtre n'était pas très large et son sursaut le déséquilibra. Il serait très certainement tombé cinq étages plus bas si Zoro ne l'avais pas rattrapé in extremis en le retenant par le t-shirt. Les deux hommes entendirent le tissu craquer sous la contrainte mais il tenu bon et Sanji se retrouva dans la sécurité relative de la chambre. Relative car l'épéiste dardait sur lui un regard inquisiteur et insistant.

« Tu vas dire ce qui te tracasse un jour ou l'autre, ou il va falloir que je te batte comme plâtre jusqu'à ce que tu parles ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il y a quoi que ce soit qui me tracasse, Marimo ? »

« Le fait que tu passe la moitié de tes nuits debout, que tu es toujours plongé dans tes pensées et que… que tu n'arrête pas de te couper en cuisinant. »

Zoro désigna les mains de Sanji dont plusieurs doigts étaient ornés de pansements. Assit à même le sol, là où ils s'étaient laissé tomber, ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Mais le blond ne se sentait pas capable de parler, pas maintenant et pas à lui.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Marimo. Et même si j'avais un quelconque problème, je n'irais pas me confier à une algue telle que toi. »

Les mots blessants, le ton abrupte, tout était fait pour le tenir à distance. Il se leva et alla se coucher sans un regard pour le vert qui lui, le fixait avec intensité. Il savait que le cuistot cachait quelque chose depuis un moment mais il était aussi fermé qu'une huitre. Et puis il n'était certainement pas le mieux placé pour jouer les confidents, avec les relations conflictuelles que tous les deux entretenaient depuis longtemps. Zoro observa un moment la forme recroquevillée sous les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le blond soit endormi pour de bon puis il retourna dans son propre lit. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Chopper ou Usopp, peut-être que le Cook accepterait de se confier à l'un d'eux. Il se retourna dans son lit avec un grognement, pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour ce crétin ?

Le lendemain, la journée fut laissée libre et chacun occupa son temps comme il l'entendait. Zoro décida de retrouver le bar qu'il avait croisé hier lorsqu'il faisait des courses avec Chopper mais la ville était grande et l'épéiste fut victime de son sens de l'orientation déplorable puisqu'il se retrouva dans une partie de la ville qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille. Peu importe, un bar était un bar et il entra dans le premier qu'il trouva. Il s'installa à l'écart des autres clients qui malgré l'heure matinale étaient nombreux et bruyants. Un groupe plus volubile que les autres s'était formé autour d'une femme dans le fond de la salle. Zoro observa la scène un moment, décelant une tension dans le maintient de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention de tous ces hommes qui la serraient de près. Zoro soupira, tenté un instant de faire demi-tour et de laisser la malheureuse se débrouiller par elle-même puis finalement se dirigea vers le groupe après avoir fini sa chope de bière.

« Oi ! »

Les hommes se retournèrent vers lui, mécontent que l'on vienne les déranger. Ils se levèrent et l'épéiste se retrouva entouré par plusieurs hommes qui l'encerclaient rapidement. Zoro jugea la situation d'un regard. La jeune femme avait levé les yeux vers lui et il fronça les sourcils. Le temps d'un fugace instant, elle lui avait rappelé Cook, surement à cause de ses cheveux blond et des ses yeux bleus.

« Tu veux quoi avorton ? Tu ne vois pas que tu dérange ? On discute tranquillement avec cette beauté. »

L'homme, gigantesque, était probablement le chef de cette bande de vauriens. Imposant, il s'était redressé et toisait Zoro de toute sa hauteur impressionnante. Le vert leva la tête vers le plafond pour pouvoir dévisager le molosse qui lui faisait face d'un air dédaigneux. Malgré sa stature, il devina sans peine que cet homme n'était pas à la hauteur. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

« Tranquillement ? On devait t'entendre de l'extérieur. Le son de ta voix à gâcher le goût de ma bière. »

L'homme eu un rictus mauvais, visiblement piqué au vif par la réplique cinglante de celui qui ne lui arrivait qu'à la taille.

« Tu es bien insolent, microbe. Tu crois que c'est par ce que tu as plusieurs sabres à ta taille que tu vas m'impressionner ? Je t'aurais écrasé avant même que tu n'en sorte un de son fourreau. »

« Vraiment ? Essaye si tu peux. »

« Sale merdeux ! »

L'homme leva une des ses mains énormes et l'abattit sur Zoro avant d'hurler et de se tenir un moignon de poignet sanglant. Sa main était aux pieds de Zoro qui essuya d'un air dégouté sa lame ensanglantée. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait même pas vu l'homme aux cheveux verts dégainer sa lame pour trancher la main qui s'abattait sur lui. Les hommes qui l'avaient encerclé détalèrent comme des lapins, laissant derrière eux leur ancien chef qui se vidait de son sang, abandonnant le combat avant même qu'il ne commence. La salle se vida d'un coup, apparemment les clients du matin faisaient tous partis de la même bande. Zoro jeta un dernier regard vers la jeune femme et retourna s'assoir à l'autre bout de la salle où le patron s'empressa de le servir gratuitement pour le remercier d'avoir mit à la porte ces clients indésirables.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage frais et reposa sa chope avec un soupire.

« Tu me veux quoi ? »

« T'es pas du genre aimable, toi. Je voulais juste te remercier, ces mecs devenaient lourds. »

« Tu n'avais qu'a pas te pointer dans ce genre d'établissement toute seule, ça t'aurais évité des problèmes. »

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils ou du moins Zoro le soupçonna car la jeune femme avait une frange qui les cachait. Ses sarcasmes, ses attitudes, elle lui rappelait de plus en plus le Cook. Dérouté, il fronça les sourcils.

« Je m'appelle Sélénia. »

La tendit une main vers lui et il la serra sous son air étonné.

« Zoro. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? »

« J'aurais dû préciser. Je suis la princesse Sélénia. »

« Et alors ? »

« T'es vraiment un drôle de type. »

« Dans le genre bizarre, tu es pas mal aussi. T'es une princesse et tu te promène toute seule dans un quartier mal famé… »

« Je cherche quelqu'un. »

« Dans un bar ? »

« Faut bien chercher quelque part, non ? »

« Et bien, bonne continuation. Salut ! »

Zoro vida sa chope d'un trait et sortit sans un regard en arrière sur la jeune femme. Posant son joli visage dans la paume de sa main, elle le regarda s'éloigner en souriant.

« Roronoa Zoro, hein ? J'ai bien fait de trainer par ici ce matin on dirait… »

« Princesse, vous semblez de bonne humeur. Qui était cet homme ? »

La jeune femme jeta un regard courroucé à son majordome qui venait d'apparaitre à ses cotés.

« Stitch, tu es en retard. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Majesté. »

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Cet homme était Roronoa Zoro… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attachés en une courte natte sur la nuque écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ce nom.

« Vous voulez parler du Chasseur de Pirates ? Celui de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy ? »

« Celui là même, mon cher Stitch. Et il va me mener tout droit à mon cher Sanji. »

Zoro retourna à l'hôtel et s'installa sur la terrasse pour faire une sieste, oubliant pour un temps la rencontre avec cette jeune femme qui ressemblait à son nakama. S'il avait su ce qui allait se passer par la suite, il l'aurait découpé sur place et ça leur aurait évité bien des ennuis.


	3. Chapter 3

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro à venir._

_rating : pour l'instant K, pourra peut-être changer en cours de route._

* * *

La journée passa et Zoro oublia son étrange rencontre faite dans la matinée. Après le repas qu'ils partagèrent, il prit Chopper à part au moment de se rendre aux bains. Il laissa Luffy se jeter la tête la première dans l'eau tandis que Sanji discutaient avec Usopp, Franky et Brook. Il posa sa main sur la tête de l'adorable peluche pour l'empêcher d'aller faire tout de suite le crétin avec les autres et l'attira à part.

« Chopper ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

« bien-sûr Zoro. Tu es souffrant ? »

« Non, pas moi. »

« Ah ? Tu veux parler de Sanji alors ? »

Zoro haussa un sourcil, surprit.

« Il est venu te voir ? »

Le petit renne hocha la tête.

« Il y a environ un mois. Il a dit avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil… tu sais Zoro, en temps normal je ne devrais pas en parler avec toi, mais… »

« Ouais… le cuistot est bizarre ces derniers temps. »

« Oui, je m'inquiète pour lui, ses problèmes de sommeil ne se sont pas arrangés malgré les différents traitements que j'ai pus essayer sur lui. Et quand je lui ai suggéré que ces troubles étaient peut-être du à quelque chose qui le tracassait, il a détourné le sujet. »

Zoro soupira, il avait espéré que le Cook se confierait au médecin de bord mais même Chopper s'était fait mettre sur la touche...

« Merci d'avoir essayé Chopper. »

Zoro s'éloigna et alla se laver pour rejoindre les cinq crétins qui transformaient les bains en scène de cirque. Chopper regarda un instant l'épéiste, se disant que malgré le temps qu'il passait à dormir peu de chose lui échappait. Puis Luffy et Usopp l'appelèrent et il courut aller faire l'imbécile avec ses deux amis, oubliant l'étrange inquiétude du kiwi pour un citron.

Une fois le bain terminé, les garçons rejoignirent les filles dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. C'était leur dernière nuit ici, demain dans l'après midi, ils pourraient repartirent en profitant de la marée du soir. Alors les filles avaient réussit à faire inviter l'équipage à une soirée organisée sur la plage par l'hôtelier et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les neufs nakamas se dirigèrent vers les feux indiquant l'emplacement de la fête.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Après avoir laissé partir l'épéiste, Sélénia était retournée dans la luxueuse suite qu'elle avait réservé dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville puis elle avait envoyé Stitch à la recherche de l'auberge dans lequel était descendu l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

Le jeune homme, espion efficace, reviens en début d'après-midi. Il avait retrouvé l'épéiste et avait même apprit que l'hôtelier avait invité l'équipage à une soirée organisée sur la plage le soir même.

« Ma maitresse sera contente de savoir qu'elle est, elle aussi, chaleureusement conviée à cette soirée. »

« Tu es toujours aussi efficace, Stitch. »

« Que comptez vous faire, Princesse ? D'après l'hôtelier, ils ont prévu de partir demain dans l'après-midi. »

La jeune femme porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres en un geste gracieux et délicat, prenant le temps d'apprécier les aromes de jasmin et la légère amertume de thé vert.

« Fais-moi couler un bain et change toi. Il faut que je sois présentable ce soir, même pour des rustres. »

« Bien, Ma Dame. »

Stitch s'éclipsa en silence et Sélénia posa la tasse sur sa soucoupe en souriant. Plusieurs plans dessinaient dans son esprit et elle devait faire un choix rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas faire d'erreur, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle parcourait les mers à la recherche du Prince Perdu pour pouvoir se permettre le moindre faux pas qui gâcherait des années d'effort.

Une jeune femme élancée, aux cheveux noirs nattés, entra dans le salon après avoir frappé un léger coup à la porte.

« Votre bain est prêt, Princesse. »

« Merci, Stitch, j'arrive de suite. »

La jeune femme sortit en silence et alla attendre sa maitresse dans la salle d'eau. Après avoir été lavée, elle pénétra dans l'eau chaude en soupirant d'aise. Stitch s'assit à coté de la baignoire, une trousse de manucure sur les genoux et la blonde lui tendit une des ses mains. Tout en travaillant sur les ongles de la princesse, elle l'interrogea sur ses intentions.

« Vous accompagnerai-je ce soir ? »

« Bien-sur, quelle question ! Et fait apprêter le navire avant, il faudra peut-être partir précipitamment. »

« Bien, maitresse. Quelle forme voulez-vous que j'adopte pour vous accompagner ? »

Sélénia resta silencieuse un instant. Zoro l'avait déjà rencontrée et il savait quel était son rang mais d'un autre coté, elle avait apprit il y a bien longtemps déjà que la gente féminine était le point faible de son frère. Elle pesa le pour et le contre puis prit sa décision.

« En femme. Tu seras ma dame de compagnie ce soir. »

« Bien, maitresse. Je vais faire commencer les préparatifs. »

La brune se leva et sortit de la pièce. La princesse sourit, elle était ravie d'avoir sous ses ordres cet homme qui avait gouté à ce fruit du démon si étrange. Le fruit féminin. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait utilisé sa capacité devant elle. Elle avait tout de suite vu toutes les possibilités et les avantages que lui apporteraient la présence à ses cotés de cet espion capable de changer de sexe à volonté.

S'enfonçant dans l'eau parfumée Sélénia se détendit. Ce soir son frère retournerait avec elle à North Blue. De gré ou de force.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La fête battait son plein, la musique était entrainante et Brook se mêla aux musiciens, l'alcool coulait à flot et les petits fours abondaient. Une bouteille à la main, Zoro s'était installé un peu à l'écart sur une chaise longue placée sous un palmier. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête.

Il but une gorgée au goulot puis soupira en sentant peser sur lui le regard d'une dizaine de femmes. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait d'effort vestimentaire mais même ainsi les membres de l'équipage avaient attirés sur eux les regards convoitise de la part du sexe opposé. Zoro pensait qu'être un peu à l'écart avec son air revêche lui permettrait d'être tranquille mais apparemment il se trompait.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, une agitation avait parcouru le groupe d'homme qui tournait autour de Nami et Robin mais Zoro ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que ça. Ça signifiait juste qu'une autre femme venait de faire son apparition à la soirée et il espéra juste qu'elle lui ficherait la paix. Peine perdue. Zoro soupira bruyamment en voyant une paire de jambes, longues et fines, s'arrêter à ses cotés. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante.

« Je ne souhaite aucune compagnie, alors dégage ! »

« L'amabilité de t'étouffe toujours pas à ce que je vois. »

Zoro leva les yeux sur la blonde de ce matin et haussa un sourcil.

« Encore toi ? Si tu as encore des mecs louches qui te colles, va chercher de l'aide ailleurs, je ne suis pas un chevalier servant. »

Sélénia rigola, cet homme qui se fichait de son rang était… rafraichissant. Ça faisait des années que personne ne lui avait tenu tête ainsi. Intéressant.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je sais aussi me débrouiller seule. Et ce soir je suis venu accompagnée. »

Elle désigna sa dame de compagnie d'un geste gracieux de la main et Zoro jeta un œil à la jeune femme aux cheveux noir corbeau qui se tenait près d'elle. Un coup d'œil suffit à l'épéiste pour juger la jeune femme capable de protéger sa maitresse sans problème.

« Tu es plus prudente que ce matin. »

« Et toi tout aussi seul. Tu voyages sans compagnons, Zoro ? »

« Malheureusement, si. Ils sont là-bas. »

Le vert tendit le doigt vers la foule, ne montrant personne en particulier. Sélénia détailla la foule, cherchant le visage de son frère parmi la foule, en vain.

« Et tu ne t'amuse pas avec eux ? »

Zoro haussa les épaules avant de répondre après avoir bu une gorgée à la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours à la main. La princesse s'assit alors sur le bord de la chaise longue sur laquelle Zoro avait prit place, frôlant sa cuisse de la sienne.

L'épéiste ne réagit pas à ce contact mais il se mit sur ses gardes, il eu soudain un sentiment de danger imminent qui n'inaugurait rien de bon. À peine une seconde après, Robin et Nami virent s'assoir sur des chaises à coté de lui, riant de bon cœur puis Brook les rejoignit sa guitare à la main. Le sentiment de danger imminent s'accentuait et Zoro posa sa bouteille, un peu enfoncée dans le sable pour qu'elle soit bien stable et ne se renverse pas. Il venait juste de finir quand un bras agrippa le tronc du palmier se trouvant juste derrière lui. Le reste du corps de son capitaine suivit peu après, tenant Chopper avec son bras de libre et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux contre l'arbre qui tient cependant bon malgré le choc. Luffy et Chopper se retrouvèrent pêle-mêle dans le sable, morts de rire, avant que Zoro et Nami n'assomment leur inconscient capitaine.

« Espèce d'abruti ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! »

Sélénia regarda la scène un instant avant de rire, un son clair et gracieux à son image, et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, prenant conscience de sa présence parmi eux. Franky arriva sur ses entre-faits et engloba la scène d'un coup d'œil.

« Héhé ! Il semblerait que Zoro-Bro se soit trouvé une… »

« J'ai rien trouvé du tout ! »

L'arbre, malmené par ces humains, était resté debout après sa collision avec l'homme caoutchouc mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses fruits qui perdirent la partie contre la gravité quand un énième coup vins ébranler le pauvre palmier qui n'avait rien demandé. Sous les feuilles, les fruits tombèrent sur les agitateurs qui les évitèrent non sans mal. D'ailleurs Luffy fini par s'en ramasser une sur le coin de la tête qui le laissa sonné un instant et l'arbre se réjouit de l'efficacité de la justice du monde.

Sanji qui revenait avec des boissons pour ces deux mellorines, avisa la chute des noix de coco vengeresses sur ses amours mais fut soulagé en voyant que Brook et Franky les protégeaient efficacement. Puis son regard tomba sur le dos et sa chute de reins tous deux appartenant à une sublime créature aux cheveux d'or. Le fait qu'elle soit assise à coté de l'épéiste ne l'arrêta pas et il se porta a son secours, arrêtant un fruit tueur juste avant qu'il ne blesse la délicate jeune femme.

« Bonjour mademoiselle~~ vous n'êtes pas blessée, j'espère ? Je me présente, Sanji, Chevalier servant pour vous servir~~ »

Les mugiwara levèrent les yeux au ciel, certain murmuraient même « pas encore… » En voyant le cuisinier et ses yeux en cœur tournoyer autour de l'inconnue qui squattait la chaise de Zoro. Quand à Sélénia, elle s'était figée en voyant le jeune blond qui avait arrêté la noix de coco avant qu'elle ne la blesse. Elle avait détaillé cet homme, sa couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux et surtout la forme caractéristique de ses sourcils. C'était lui ! Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé ! Elle prit sa voix la plus douce, teintée d'émotion pour prononcer son nom.

« Sanji ? C'est toi ? »

Le cuisinier, comme tous les autres, s'arrêta, surprit.

« Vous me connaissez ? Génial ! Malgré cet avis pourri les jeunes filles reconnaissent ma classe~~ »

Sélénia se jeta au cou de Sanji, laissant couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues.

« Mon frère ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

Sanji se figea et repoussa la jeune femme pour l'observer.

« Sélénia ? Mais, mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

* * *

_blabla de l'auteure :_

_un petit mot pour les anti-Marie Sue : je sais que Sélénia est l'archétype de la Marie Sue mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, alors pose cette tomate que tu allais jeter sur une pauvre auteure et attends la suite ^^._


	4. Chapter 4

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro à venir._

_rating : pour l'instant K, pourra peut-être changer en cours de route._

* * *

« Sélénia ? Mais, mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

S'était une bonne question mais les mugiwara-boys s'en posaient bien d'autres, tout autant intéressantes : une sœur ? Depuis quand Sanji avait une sœur ? Pourquoi il ne leur en avait jamais parlé ? Et pourquoi est-elle à sa recherche ? Et encore bien d'autres mais la jeune femme y coupa court en levant les mains avec son plus beau sourire.

« Doucement les amis, pas tous en même temps. »

« Sélénia ? »

La princesse leva les yeux vers le cuisinier qui la regardait avec sérieux. Le silence s'était fait dans le groupe mais autour d'eux la fête continuait de battre plein. Voyant que Sanji allait parler, surement pour exprimer son refus, elle posa son index sur les lèvres du blond pour l'empêcher de parler maintenant.

« Il y a trop de bruit ici, oni-chan, pour avoir la conversation que tu souhaites. Surtout qu'elle risque d'être plus longue que prévue puisqu'apparemment tu n'as pas parlé de moi à tes amis et qu'ils ont posés beaucoup de questions qui méritent réponses, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sanji l'observa un instant et il ne vit qu'une charmante jeune demoiselle au visage innocent. Il regarda ses nakamas, finissant par son capitaine et tous lui donnèrent leur accord silencieux.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Sélénia frappa dans ses mains comme une enfant, heureuse visiblement de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son frère qui avait disparu depuis si longtemps.

« Allons sur mon navire, il est amarré pas loin et on pourra être tranquille. »

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à un magnifique trois mâts dont le pavillon bleu nuit et gris argent flottait mollement dans l'air du soir. Franky les abandonna au port, il devait préparer le Sunny s'ils voulaient prendre la mer le lendemain. Sélénia lui fit de grands signes de la main, appuyée au bastingage puis quand il fut hors de vue, elle échangea un regard avec Stitch qui s'éclipsa discrètement.

Les Mugiwara exploraient le navire après que la jeune femme leur ait donné la permission. Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas être touché par l'allégresse générale étaient Zoro et Sanji. L'épéiste était nerveux, il avait cru que le sentiment de danger qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt venait de Luffy mais il persistait et même s'accentuait depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds sur ce bateau qui avait des allures de bateau-fantôme. Sanji quand à lui, tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'un souvenir flou de sa sœur et cette jeune femme pouvait tout aussi bien être un imposteur.

La brune que Sélénia avait appelé Stitch, les rejoignit, un plateau dans les bras et leur servit des boissons rafraichissantes. Sélénia entraina son frère vers un banc qui entourait le tour du mât principal et Zoro se tourna face à la mer pour les laisser tranquille.

« Sanji, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! »

Sélénia avait attrapé un de ses mains et la serrait fort entre les siennes en le regardant d'un air béat et innocent. Avait-il le droit de douter de tant d'innocence ? Il fallait pourtant qu'il s'en assure, elle pouvait tout aussi bien être un assassin que sa sœur. La jeune femme vit son trouble et son sourire s'effaça.

« Tu pense que je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis désolé de douter d'une aussi charmante demoiselle, mais… »

« Je comprends. » elle posa un doigt sur sa lèvre, réfléchissant à voix haute. « Comment te prouver que je suis moi ? Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! »

Avec un grand sourire elle releva d'une main sa lourde frange et il écarquilla les yeux, surprit, car il put ainsi voir qu'elle avait les mêmes vrilles à ses sourcils que lui.

« C'est de famille, on tous les sourcils comme ça. C'est même sur nos armoiries. »

« Nos armoiries ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? C'est vrai que le pavillon n'était pas très visible quand vous êtes monté à bord donc vous n'avez pas vu. Attends, je vais te montrer. »

Elle fouilla dans la petite bourse accrochée à son poignet et elle en sorti un mouchoir aux couleurs du pavillon et le déplia pour que Sanji puisse y voir la spirale d'or brodée au milieu.

« Tu vois ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, Sélénia… »

« Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là ? As-tu reçus ma lettre ? »

« Oui, mais tu as fais tout ce chemin pour rien. Je ne rentrerais pas avec toi. »

Sélénia eu une petite moue désolée et Sanji eu le cœur brisé de faire de la peine à une si jolie jeune fille. Il allait changer d'avis quand il vit du coin de l'œil Zoro s'écrouler. Il se redressa à demi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Marimo ? »

« Il semblerait que ton ami ait trop bu ce soir… »

Sanji frémit, la douce voix de sa douce sœur avait disparue pour laisser place qui en était l'exacte opposée, dure et ironique et quand il se tourna vers elle, il put voir que ce changement s'appliquait aussi à sa physionomie. Envolée la jolie petite poupée de porcelaine. Sanji finit de se redresser et s'alluma une cigarette.

« C'est impossible pour cette tête de gazon de trop boire. »

Sélénia haussa les épaules, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas prévus ça, c'est plutôt embarrassant. »

« À quoi tu joues ? »

Elle eu une expression étonnée en reprenant son masque de princesse parfaite avec son visage lisse, aimable et innocent.

« Arrête ça ! Ça ne marchera plus. »

Sélénia reprit alors son expression normale et le cuisinier se dit que tout était dure chez elle : ses yeux, son sourire, son visage…

« Sanji Oni chan~ tu vas venir avec moi… que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Et comment tu compte faire pour m'y obliger ? »

Sélénia tendit un doigt dans la direction où Zoro s'était écroulé un instant auparavant et Sanji put constater avec stupéfaction qu'il avait disparu. Il se tourna vers sa sœur et si un regard pouvait tuer, elle serait probablement morte sur le coup.

« Il a rejoint tes amis… et si tu veux qu'ils vivent jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination… et bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, non ? »

« Tu n'est qu'une sorcière. »

Sélénia se mit à rire.

« Peut-être bien, Oni chan, peut-être bien… »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Sanji vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience après un coup bien placé de la part de Stitch qui avait reprit sa forme masculine.

« Met-le avec les autres, et dit aux marins de remonter à bord, nous partons immédiatement. »

« Bien, Princesse. »

Sélénia s'étira, heureuse. Elle avait enfin réussit à mettre la main sur son frère après tant d'années. Puis elle se rendit dans sa cabine pour se changer, elle ne supportait plus ces vêtements de poupées avec tout ce rose et tous ces froufrous.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zoro reprit connaissance lentement. Il perçut d'abord les odeurs de sel, d'eau croupie et de corps pas lavés. Puis se fut les sensations de roulis et le froid des fers à ses poignets. S'ensuivit la douleur, venant de partout, aucune partie de son corps n'était épargnée. Quand il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, il se figea, incapable de saisir toute l'horreur de la situation d'un coup. Ils étaient enchainés au fond d'une cale immonde d'un navire qui avait reprit la mer, ne leur offrant aucunes échappatoires.

Il posa ses yeux sur ses nakamas et fut rassuré de voir qu'ils étaient tous vivants bien que salement amochés. Même les filles avaient été visiblement battues et étaient pour l'instant K.O. Il manquait Franky mais vu la taille du cyborg, il ne serait pas entré dans l'espace étroit de la cale. Il espéra un fugace instant que le géant de fer avait réchappé à l'embuscade puisqu'il n'était pas à bord à ce moment là puis il se souvient que la brune, Stitch, s'était absentée un long moment juste après lui. Chopper non plus n'était pas là et Zoro se demanda si s'était une bonne chose ou non. C'était le petit renne médecin que voulait Sélénia ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

La trappe menant à cette basse-fosse s'ouvrit et Sanji fut jeté par l'ouverture sans ménagement puis un homme aux cheveux noirs sauta agilement dans la cale. Zoro feignit l'inconscience pendant qu'il trainait le cuisinier amorphe vers des fers à ses cotés où il l'attacha. Le brun s'en alla et la trappe claqua. Malgré la pénombre qui se réinstallait, Zoro put voir que le cuistot s'en était ramassé une bonne.

« Oi ! Cook ! »

Sanji dodelina de la tête avant de réussir à la relever vers lui.

« Ah… Marimo, t'es réveillé… »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'est ce bordel ? »

« Ça risque d'être long. »

« Alors fais-la courte ! J'ai déjà un sacré mal de crâne. »

Sanji ricana avant de grimacer de douleur.

« Courte, hein ? Ma sœur est une psychopathe qui nous a enlevés pour me forcer à ramener mes fesses sur le trône. C'est assez court pour toi ? »

Zoro haussa un sourcil et le regretta immédiatement car il rouvrit une plaie et un filet de sang lui dégoulina le long du visage.

« Sur le trône ? »

« Ouais… celui de mon défunt enfoiré de père… »

« T'es un prince ? »

« C'est ce que ça veut dire. »

« Pour de vrai ? »

« Tu vas me gonfler longtemps avec ça, Marimo ?! »

« Aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira, baka-Cook ! »

Sanji soupira.

« T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets, tête de cactus. »

Zoro se contorsionna pour tenter d'essuyer le sang qui lui coulait dans l'œil et renonça quand il vit que ses efforts ne menaient à rien. Il appuya son dos et sa tête le plus confortablement possible contre la cloison en réfléchissant.

« Si elle est arrivée à te chopper et qu'on fait voile vers… ton château… pourquoi on s'est tous fait tabasser ? »

« Je lui ai dis d'aller se faire foutre avec son trône… »

« Ah… je vois. »

Zoro sourit, un sourire qui tenait plus du rictus et regarda le blond, une étincelle de colère enflammant ses yeux verts.

« Prie les dieux que je ne l'attrape pas ou ta sœur va avoir très, très mal ! Comment on sort de là ? »

« J'y réfléchis encore, Marimo… j'y réfléchis encore… »


	5. Chapter 5

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro à venir._

_**rating K+ voir T, pour cause de langage légèrement injurieux.**  
_

_blabla de l'auteure : quand j'imagine Stitch je le vois comme Sebastian de "Black Butler", habillé d'un beau costume et le même coté démoniaque. après vous l'imaginez bien comme vous voulez :D  
_

* * *

Enchainés au fond de la cale, les captifs n'avaient aucun moyen de mesurer le temps qui passait. De temps en temps, Nami Zoro et Usopp reprenaient connaissance mais ce fut plus long pour les trois mangeurs de fruit du démon, entravés par des chaines en granite marin et les pieds trempant dans l'eau salée.

Sanji avait essayé de compter entre chaque moment où l'homme venait chercher l'un d'entre eux pour être « interrogés » mais il perdit le fil en court de route. Ils étaient tous exténues et affamés et s'il en jugeait par la faim qui le tenaillait, il aurait dit que trois jours s'était écoulés depuis leur enlèvement.

Il n'était pas loin du compte. En fait, ils étaient emprisonné depuis le double, six jours qu'ils étaient dans cette fosse humide et putride mais les premières vingt-quatre heures les avaient vu inconscients, drogués par les boissons si généreusement offertes par la dame de compagnie de Sélénia.

Il avait été le dernier à être emmené, Sélénia tentait de le convaincre soit en le battant, soit en prenant son air de poupée, soit en le menacer de tuer ses amis. Le thème variait peu, les méthodes utilisées pour leur faire mal, par contre…

Dans la cale, Nami était encore inconsciente de la dernière séance. Restait éveillé Sanji, Usopp et Zoro et ces deux derniers savaient que l'un d'eux serait le prochain jouet de Sélénia car la jeune femme ne touchait plus Luffy dont les coups ne lui faisaient rien et Brook chez qui aucunes traces n'étaient visible et elle s'était lassé de lui briser les os un par un.

La trappe s'ouvrit et les trois hommes conscients se crispèrent en voyant le brun sauter dans la cale souplement. Il s'arrêta devant Usopp qui se liquéfiait sous la peur et finalement s'agenouilla devant Zoro qui le dévisageait à chacune de ses visites.

« Pourquoi tu me mattes, connard ? Ne me dit pas que je sui ton genre ou tu vas me faire gerber ! »

« Je ne suis pas attiré par les lopettes. »

La réponse fut dite sur un ton blasé, indifférent. La gifle, elle, partit comme une balle et le frappa avec la force d'un boulet de canon, lui projetant la tête contre la cloison. Zoro la releva, léchant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre une nouvelle fois fendue.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, enfoiré ? »

« T'es un travesti ? »

Stitch haussa les sourcils, surprit.

« Quoi ?! »

« L'autre soir, sur la plage, c'était bien toi qui accompagnait l'autre tarée, non ? »

Une autre gifle s'abattit sur lui, aussi puissante que la première et le laissa étourdit. Stitch était étonné que cet homme aux cheveux verts ait pu faire le rapprochement entre ses deux identités. Il avait presque deviné, alors autant récompenser sa sagacité en lui révélant la vérité. Il tendit la main et attrapa Zoro par les cheveux, le forçant à relever le visage vers lui.

« T'as raison, l'épéiste, c'était moi. Mais je ne me contente pas de me travestir… »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait opéré son changement de sexe et c'est sous sa forme féminine qu'elle lui sourit, un sourire cruel.

« Je suis l'espion parfait. À la fois homme et femme, je peux m'approcher de n'importe qui, n'importe quand. »

Zoro avait écarquillé les yeux pendant la transformation mais il se reprit rapidement et c'est avec un air blasé qu'il lui répondit.

« T'es juste un travelo aussi taré que sa maitresse. »

Le coup que Stitch lui porta cette fois ci envoya l'épéiste dans les vapes pendant un long moment alors même qu'elle était une femme. Elle se tourna comme à regret vers Usopp en voyant que l'épéiste était hors jeu.

« Quel dommage, Princesse Sélénia voulait s'amuser avec lui… »

Stitch détacha le pauvre sniper qui était mort de peur tandis que Sanji tirait sur ses fers en vains. La trappe se referma sur le rire de l'assassin et le silence retomba dans la cale.

« Et merde ! »

« Cook… »

« Marimo ! Ça va ? »

« Ce mec… peu importe la forme qu'il prendra, je vais l'éclater avec plaisir ! »

Sanji sourit, son nakama avait l'air d'aller bien.

« Pas tant qu'on sera sur ce bateau. On pourra peut-être tenter quelque chose quand on débarquera. Pour l'instant, il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

Le voyage continua longtemps comme ça et peu de repas leur fut servit durant la traversée. La princesse se doutait bien qu'ils tenteraient de s'échapper dés qu'ils en auraient l'occasion et elle tenait à ce qu'ils soient affamés et mal au point quand ils arriveraient à destination.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

« Princesse ? Nous arrivons en vu du royaume. »

Dans la pénombre de sa cabine, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux.

« Tu entends ça, boule de poils ? »

Elle jeta un œil à la cage qui pendait non loin d'elle. À l'intérieur se trouvait Chopper, entravé, bâillonné, effrayé. Sélénia se mit à rire et le renne se tassa encore plus dans le fond de sa prison.

« Tu vas encore pleurer ? Vas-y ! J'adore voir tes yeux remplis de larmes ! »

Sélénia s'éloigna de la forme qui tremblait dans sa cage et alla se rassoir dans un siège qui ressemblait à un trône d'ébène.

« Stitch ! »

Une seconde à peine suffit au majordome pour être à ses cotés.

« Ma Princesse ? »

« Amène-moi mon frère. »

« Tout de suite. »

La jeune femme attrapa un voile noir et en recouvrit la cage, dissimulant son occupant aux yeux des autres tout en permettant à son captif de voir et d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

« Pauvre, pauvre Tony Tony Chopper… » Sélénia avait reprit sa douce voix pour s'adresser au renne à travers le voile. « J'ai vraiment trouvé la torture idéale pour toi. Petit médecin incapable de soigner ses amis… »

Le ricanement de la blonde fut arrêté par l'entrée de Stitch qui trainait Sanji derrière lui. Le jeune homme était dans un était déplorable qui fit sourire Sélénia. Stitch envoya Sanji rouler aux pieds du trône où il se cogna violemment, incapable dans sa faiblesse de se protéger du choc.

Sélénia posa un pied botté de cuir noir sur la poitrine du cuistot en appuyant légèrement sur les cotés brisées et sourit encore plus en entendant le cri de douleur que cette petite pression avait arraché à son frère. Dans un coin de la pièce, une cage bougeait violemment dans tous les sens, son captif aveuglé par les larmes qui inondaient sa fourrure.

« Kuso _(*)_! Pourquoi tu fais ça, Sélénia ? »

« Pourquoi poses-tu toujours la même question ? Ça devient lassant… »

« Tu n'y a toujours pas répondu. »

Elle regarda son frère affalé là où il était tombé, incapable de se relever mais qui réussissait quand même à la défier du regard. Haletant, humilié, diminué et pourtant toujours aussi arrogant ! Ils l'énervaient, lui et ses amis ! Elle soupira, bientôt elle aurait ce qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps alors pourquoi pas lui répondre ?

« Et si tu essayait de préciser ta question, Oni-Chan ? Pourquoi je fais _quoi _? Te trainer par la peau de ton cul pâle jusqu'à chez toi ? Te torturer ? Jouer avec vous ? »

Elle le regarda respirer avec difficulté, du sang coulant du coin de ses lèvres. Elle avait dut lui perforer un poumon en appuyant sur ses cotes cassées et elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'y aller doucement, il ne faudrait pas qu'il meurt trop tôt.

« Au fond, ce que tu veux savoir, c'est ce qui me motive, n'est-ce pas Oni-Chan ? C'est la haine… juste… de la haine. »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se redresser pour la regarder dans les yeux mais son pied toujours appuyé sur son torse l'en empêchait.

« C'est moi ? Moi que tu hais à ce point ? »

« Qui d'autre ? Père et Mère ? Naruto, le grand Roi, est mort depuis cinq ans et Paris, la reine, ne vas pas tarder à le rejoindre… et toi, toi qui vit encore… »

Sélénia se pencha vers lui en appuyant un peu plus sur sa cage thoracique abimée, lui arrachant un râle douloureux. Il laissa la vague de douleur refluer, calmant sa respiration pour soulager ses poumons blessés.

« Ça serait plutôt à moi de vous haïr. »

Elle haussa les sourcils puis posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main, lui prêtant toute son attention.

« Vraiment ? Le Prince Perdu en veut à sa famille aimante ? »

« Perdu ? Aimante ? On n'a pas dû voir le même film. Cet enfoiré de Père n'a pas hésité une minute à me refiler au capitaine du _Hobbit_ alors que j'avais à peine six ans ! Je n'ai pas été perdu, j'ai été abandonné ! »

L'expression de surprise qui peignit les traits de la jeune femme fut sincère cette fois ci. Elle retira son pied de sa poitrine et se pencha encore un peu plus vers lui.

« Alors, tu ne sais vraiment pas ? »

« C'est toi qui ne sait rien ! Rien de ce que j'ai pu endurer à cause d'eux ! »

« Père et Mère n'ont pas cessé une seconde de penser à toi et de parler de toi à longueur de journée. Aux portes de la mort, le grand Roi Naruto espérait encore le retour de son fils perdu. Ils t'ont béatifié, sanctifié, en ne me laissant rien ! Ils n'avaient pas de place dans leurs cœurs pour moi ! Pas d'amour qui ne te soit adressé ! Tu n'étais même pas là ! Et tu m'as tout pris quand même ! »

Sélénia avait crié les derniers mots et quand leurs échos retombèrent, le silence s'était fait dans la pièce sombre. Sanji regardait les larmes sincères de sa sœur qui coulaient sur ses joues et lui, comme Chopper, avait parfaitement entendu quelque chose dans sa voix qui n'y était pas jusque là, un accent de sincérité, une douleur bien réelle, une souffrance qui la rongeait depuis si longtemps. Elle essuya ses joues d'un revers de la main rageur.

« Il ne peut y avoir de pardon, même pour l'ignorance. »

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Stitch entrer. Il attacha Sanji avec plusieurs chaines, une aux chevilles, des menottes aux poignets et un collier relié à une chaine autour de son cou. Il décrocha la cage et tira le cuisinier derrière lui pour le trainer sur le pont. Au loin il pouvait voir l'ile qui se découpait devant l'horizon.

Sélénia sortit de sa chambre où elle avait changé ses habits de cuir noir contre ses vêtements sages de princesse modèle. Elle prit la chaine des mains de Stitch et s'adressa à son captif.

« Bienvenu chez toi, Sanji Oni Chan. Regarde ! Quinze ans que Tsutsuma toute entière attendait le retour de son Prince ! »

* * *

_(*)_ : _kuso = mot d'argot que l'on pourrait traduire par "bordel de merde" ou "putain", un juron quoi ^^_

_pour les noms des parents : Naruto veut dire tourbillon, référence aux sourcils en vrille et non à un ninja qui à la même couleur de cheveux ^^. Paris en référence à la France, puisque Sanji utilise le français pour nommer ses techniques._


	6. Chapter 6

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro à venir._

_rating : pour l'instant K, pourra peut-être changer en cours de route._

* * *

Plus le bateau approchait, plus Sanji pouvait détailler l'ile qui l'avait vu naitre…Tsutsuma… jamais une ile n'avait portée aussi bien son nom que celle-ci. De forme circulaire, son sol s'élevait vers les cieux en tournant jusqu'à un magnifique château, tout en haut. Le long de cette « route » que formait le tourbillon, des dizaines d'habitations de plus en plus grandes en montant vers le château.

Sélénia fit jeter l'ancre, à la surprise de Sanji.

« Il faut qu'on attende. On ne peut pas accéder à Tsutsuma n'importe quand. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le courant. »

Sélénia tendit un doigt vers la mer qui entourait l'ile et le jeune homme put voir que toute l'ile était entourée d'un courant qui tournait autour d'elle.

« À cette heure, c'est marée basse, on ne pourra pas s'approcher sans que le bateau ne soit détruit par la force du courant. Dès que la marée remontera, on le suivra et il nous mènera en douceur au port. »

Sanji regarda cette ile étrange un moment, il ne se souvenait de rien.

« Tsutsuma… l'enroulée, hein ? »

« Stitch ! Emmène-le. »

Le majordome attrapa la laisse de Sanji et le traina non vers la cale comme il l'avait d'abord cru mais vers la salle d'eau où le brun le jeta sans ménagement. Il le détacha et lui ordonna de se laver en le poussant dans la pièce où il faillit s'étaler de tout son long. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et s'adressa à son geôlier en se retournant vers lui.

« En me détachant, tu n'as pas peur que je tente de m'échapper ? Ou de te frapper ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empech… »

« Tu n'en fera rien, j'en suis sûr. »

Sanji s'était tut car le majordome s'était transformé et il avait maintenant devant lui une magnifique femme qui ne portait sur elle qu'une chemise blanche d'homme.

« Magnifique demoiselle ~~ je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez ~~ »

_C'est trop facile_, pensa l'assassin. Ce crétin savait pourtant qui il était mais apparemment ça ne changeait rien à son comportement, dés qu'il se transformait en femme le blond semblait oublier qu'il était un ennemi et un assassin de surcroit. Quand le cuisinier fut lavé, Stitch s'occupa de ses blessures et le pansa avant de lui ordonner de s'habiller en désignant un petit tas de vêtements neufs. Une fois prêt, le majordome reprit son apparence d'homme à la grande contrariété de Sanji qui cessa sur le champ de tourbillonner avec les yeux formant des petits cœurs.

Sur le pont, il eu l'agréable surprise de voir que ses amis avaient eu droit au même traitement que lui et qu'ils avaient été soignés et habillés de neuf. Accoudés au bastingage, l'équipage au chapeau de paille regardait eux aussi cette ile étrange. Sélénia, magnifique dans robe blanche et rose à froufrous et ses cheveux délicatement bouclés, s'approcha de son frère.

« Tu es bien mieux habillée ainsi, le noir ne te vas pas. »

« Je déteste ces vêtements de poupées. Ce n'est pas moi. »

« C'est dommage. »

Sanji alluma une cigarette puis la jeune femme se tourna vers le petit groupe de pirate.

« Quand nous arriveront, Sanji sera traité selon son rang et vous, vous serez tolérés dans le château pour la simple raison que vous avez navigué en sa compagnie. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, vous ne serez pas libre pour autant… »

Elle marqua une pause et observa les huit visages qui lui faisaient face.

« Si un seul d'entre vous tente de s'échapper, le dernier membre de votre misérable équipage ira danser avec les sirènes. »

Elle sourit, satisfaite de voir les sourcils se froncer, et la colère se mettre à briller inutilement dans leurs yeux.

« Vous serez bien entendu désarmer et pour ceux qui utilisent certains pouvoirs, j'ai un cadeaux pour vous. »

Sélénia claqua des doigts et Stitch, rapide comme l'éclair, referma un fin bracelet sur le poignet des trois mangeurs de fruits du démon qui immédiatement chancelèrent légèrement.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » s'exclama Luffy.

« C'est du granite marin, n'est-ce pas ? » Robin regardait avec attention l'étrange bijou qu'on lui avait attaché.

« C'est exact. Des éclats de granite marin sont enchâssés dans ces bracelets. Pas assez pour vous neutraliser mais suffisamment pour vous empêcher d'utiliser vos capacités. Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi, Monkey D Luffy. »

Le brun qui avait attrapé son bracelet à pleine main dans l'intention évidente de l'arracher, lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Et pourquoi pas ?! Essaye de m'en empêcher pour voir ! »

« Oh mais je n'essaierais pas… mais sache que ces bracelets sont équipés de charges explosives… »

« Ex… explosives ?! »

« Ce serait dommage de te faire sauter, ici, au milieu de tes amis… »

Luffy tremblait de rage et de faim, cette fille ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Sélénia lui répondit par un sourire froid et un éclat de rire puis le bateau leva l'ancre et commença à avancer en tournant autour de l'ile en suivant le courant, se rapprochant un peu plus de l'ile à chaque tour.

Zoro regardait cette ile avec curiosité. Alors c'était là que le Cook avait grandit ? Sur ces pentes qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas ? Dans ce château qu'il avait dit ses premiers mots ? Il tenta d'imaginer un Sanji, petit et innocent mais bloqua. Le cuistot resterait le cuistot, pervers, drogué, crétin…

Ils passèrent trois fois devant les quais du port et à chacun de leurs passages la foule se faisait plus dense et les acclamait avec d'autant plus d'ardeur que la jeune femme leur faisait de grands signes.

« Tu es plutôt populaire on dirait. »

« Le peuple m'aime, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois.

« Je ne comprends pas, si tu as l'amour du peuple, pourquoi ne monte tu pas sur le trône ? »

Sélénia soupira bruyamment

« Je ne peux pas ! Seul un homme de lignée royale le peut. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin qui tu montes sur ce putain de trône, que tu prennes cette saleté de couronne, que tu proclame que dorénavant une femme peut aussi accéder au pouvoir si elle fait partie elle aussi de la famille royale puis que tu abdiques ensuite, me laissant ainsi ta place. »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux légèrement.

« Oh… j'avais pas compris… »

« Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ? »

« Difficile d'écouter quand on vous roue de coup. »

Sélénia lui lança un regard noir.

« Prend garde, tu pourrais bien en recevoir d'autres. »

« Je t'en sais parfaitement capable. »

Sanji laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit comment. »

« Comment quoi ? »

« Comment j'ai été… perdu. »

« Oh… ça… bébé tu as été la cible de plusieurs tentatives d'assassinats alors Père et Mère t'ont confiés à un de leur ami, chef cuisinier à bord du _Hobbit_. » Sélénia s'était tournée vers la mer et Sanji se dit, en regardant son air triste et ses yeux plongé dans le vague, qu'elle aurait put être charmante dans d'autres circonstances. « Ils avaient l'intention de te ramener dés qu'ils auraient démasqué les coupables de ses attaques envers l'héritier du trône mais entretemps… »

« Zeff nous avait attaqués et le navire avait fait naufrage. »

« Et tout le monde t'a cru mort. Tout le monde. Sauf eux… »

Sanji jeta son mégot dans l'eau et retourna à sa contemplation de l'ile en s'éloignant de la jeune femme. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il sentit une présence à ses cotés et n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui l'avait rejoint.

« Tu fous quoi, Cook ? »

« De quoi tu parles, Marimo ? »

« T'as pas l'intention de faire gentiment ce que cette cinglée te demande ? »

« Pourquoi pas… c'est peu de chose finalement… »

« T'es qu'un crétin si tu crois que se serra aussi simple ! Il y a forcement quelque chose de pourri dans cette histoire. »

« Et tu propose quoi ? De tous les latter et de s'enfuir à la nage avec quatre mangeurs de fruits ? »

Zoro se contenta de grogner, il n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de ce guêpier mais il savait une chose, il y avait anguille sous roche et celui qui risquait de morfler était ce cuistot du dimanche.

Ils accostèrent lors de leur quatrième passage et le bateau jeta l'ancre dans le port où il n'était plus sujet aux courants tourbillonnants entourant l'ile.

Ils descendirent du navire pour se retrouver au milieu d'une autre marée, humaine cette fois. Toute la population de l'ile s'était amassée sur le port et ses alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les enfants royaux enfin réunis. La garde royale créa un passage au milieu de la foule et de la ville et le cortège fut suivit jusqu'aux portes du château sous le s clameurs de bienvenue du peuple qui s'adressait aussi bien à Sanji le prince perdu qu'a la Princesse Sélénia qui avait ramené son frère.

Sanji fut le premier étonné, il avait vu pendant les passages successifs du bateau lors de leur approche que Sélénia était sincèrement aimée du peuple mais il ne s'attendait pas à être accueillit lui aussi de manière aussi chaleureuse.

Les hommes riaient, les femmes pleuraient, les enfants sautaient de joie et couraient en formant des rondes. Avait-il réellement manqué à autant de monde ? Lui, qui avait cru pendant quinze ans qu'il avait été abandonné était fêté comme un ami, un parent, qui se serait longtemps absenté.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes du château et il eu un nouveau sujet d'étonnement et d'interrogation. À peine les portes fut-elles ouvertes qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de feu, lui sauta au cou sous les acclamations redoublées de la foule qui scandait « Mlle Chanel ! Mlle Chanel ! »

Les mugiwara regardèrent surprit cette nouvelle venue qui se pendait au cou de leur nakama en se demandant si elle était comme Sélénia. Sanji la repoussa doucement tandis que les gardes continuaient de les faire avancer et de, enfin, fermer les portes du château assourdissant le bruit infernal que créaient des milliers de personnes réunies au même endroit.

« Sanji-Kun ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! »

« Je… je… vous êtes ? »

La rousse écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser. Le fait que Sanji ne la reconnaisse pas semblait avoir blessé profondément la jeune femme. Sélénia s'approcha et posa une main sur le bras de son frère, un sourire qui le fit frissonner sur les lèvres.

« Sanji Oni Chan, comment peux-tu être aussi peu galant ? Mlle Chanel est ta fiancée. »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux. Fiancée ? Dans son dos, il sentit le poids d'un regard meurtrier et n'eut pas à se tourner pour savoir à qui il appartenait.

* * *

_blabla de l'auteure : à Michikuni-Mayu, voilà enfin la fiancée ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro à venir._

_rating : pour l'instant K, pourra peut-être changer en cours de route._

* * *

Ils avaient pénétrés dans un immense salon où Sélénia demanda « gentiment » aux mugiwara de prendre place en silence. Sélénia et Chanel avaient pris place en face de Sanji qui, désemparé, regardait la jeune rousse qui pleurait doucement.

Ce fut Luffy qui brisa le silence pesant, n'y tenant plus malgré la menace sous entendue de la Princesse.

« Une fiancée ?! Sanji ! Tu peux nous expliquer un peu, je pige que dalle ! Des parents, une sœur, un royaume et maintenant une fiancée ? Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Et pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? »

« J'en savais rien, Luffy ! »

La courte phrase du cuisinier avait claquée dans l'immense pièce comme un fouet, coupant le capitaine dans sa diatribe contre son nakama. Sanji soupira dans le silence qui s'était réinstallé.

« Je suis désolé, Luffy, je… je me souviens d'une toute autre histoire… une histoire qui ne valait pas la peine d'être racontée. »

Il regarda ses amis un par un. Luffy, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Ses mellorines qui avaient les larmes aux yeux. Brook dont la mâchoire touchait terre. Usopp, terrorisé, qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Sélénia. Et enfin Zoro…

L'épéiste avait le visage fermé, impénétrable mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs a tout vas et Sanji détourna les siens, il avait mal au cœur de le blesser ainsi. Car il savait que cette histoire de sœur et de fiancée blessait le sabreur, il le voyait à son maintient rigide, son air renfrogné enfin plus que d'habitude et surtout à l'intensité de ses regards. Si des yeux pouvaient tués, la rousse et la blonde y serraient déjà passées. Oui, Zoro était peiné, comme lui l'était, de cette situation car peu avant d'être emmené par la force ici, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Certes, il n'avait échangés qu'un fougueux baiser après une bagarre qui avait dégénérée mais c'était suffisant pour mettre le cuisinier mal à l'aise sous le regard du vert.

Il avait l'impression de le trahir et il était persuadé qu'il ressentait la même chose. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Sélénia frappa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter tout ce beau monde puis se leva. Stitch et quelques gardes royaux entrèrent dans la pièce et entourèrent l'équipage.

« Bien Sanji-Oni-Chan, tu dois avoir plein de choses à raconter à Chanel alors nous vous laissons rattraper le temps perdu. Stitch ? »

« Oui, My Lady. »

Elle sortit en lançant un regard amusé à son frère, suivit des gardes qui escortèrent les invités indésirables jusqu'à leurs chambres. Avant que les portes du salon ne se referment, Sélénia s'adressa à Sanji.

« Ce soir au diner, tu rencontreras Mère. Je compte sur toi pour te comporter comme il se doit, sinon… »

Les lourdes portes se refermèrent en silence, l'équipage fut emmené dans leurs quartiers où ils furent vivement invités à rester là où ils étaient. Les mugiwara savaient que même s'ils n'étaient pas directement surveillés, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à tenter de s'enfuir tant que Chopper serait entre les mains de la Princesse.

Zoro profita de ce répit dans cette matinée mouvementée pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées dès qu'il fut seul dans sa petite chambre. Tout était allé si vite… à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Sanji, il repensait à ce baiser brulant qu'ils avaient échangé. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a lui, il y en aurait eu d'autre, beaucoup d'autres mais les événements s'étaient enchainés précipitamment et ils n'avaient pas put se retrouver seul à seul depuis. Qu'en était-il pour le Cook ? Est-ce que lui aussi avait envie de recommencer ? Qu'il réponde à son baiser l'avait déjà agréablement surprit, étant donné le caractère de Sanji qui papillonnait de filles en filles depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Zoro soupira. Il était énervé, énervé contre le cuistot qui s'était encore mit dans la merde, énervé contre cette pouffiasse qui s'était pendu à son cou, énervé parce qu'il était énervé de ça. Il avait mal à la tête, mal au cœur, il avait… il voulait… juste Cook.

Dans le salon, Chanel avait essuyé ses larmes et regardait Sanji avec un air triste.

« Mlle Chanel, je… je suis désolé. Je ne me souviens de rien qui se rattache à cette ile, ça n'a donc rien à voir avec vous personnellement… vous comprenez ? »

Chanel tamponna ses yeux encore légèrement humides avec un mouchoir délicatement brodé avant de répondre.

« Je crois… tu ne voulais pas me faire de la peine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Jamais de la vie je ne ferai volontairement pleurer une jolie fille ! »

Chanel eu un petit sourire amusé.

« Sanji-Kun ? Pourrais-tu me tutoyer, comme avant ? »

« Je… bien-sûr. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de nos jeux quand, enfants, on courait par mont et par vaux, faisant enrager nos précepteurs ? »

Sanji secoua la tête, ça avait l'air d'être des souvenirs heureux…

« La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est mon père me confiant au chef cuisinier du _Hobbit_… jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours cru qu'il s'était débarrassé de moi. »

« C'est faux ! »

La jeune femme s'était relevée en criant presque ces derniers mots.

« Le Roi a été anéanti quand vous avez… disparu. Tout le monde ici l'a été… je l'ai été… »

Elle regardait Sanji avec des yeux de nouveaux mouillés de larmes. Ce pouvait-il que tout ça soit vrai ? Il ne savait que dire, que penser, l'épuisante traversée l'avait laissé éreinté et blessé. Il avait mal, il avait faim, il était épuisé et surtout il était paumé.

« Mlle Chanel… »

Elle ne saura jamais ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire car il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher des filets de sang qui tachèrent de rouge la jolie chemise blanche bouffante.

« Et merde... »

Et il s'écroula, inconscient, sur le moelleux tapis du salon, sous les hurlements terrifiés de Chanel.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sélénia se tenait devant la porte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà sans oser y frapper. Elle mordillait ses lèvres, indécise, puis se résigna à toquer. Presque immédiatement la porte s'ouvrit et la domestique s'effaça pour la laisser pénétrer dans la chambre de la Reine Paris. Elle s'approcha de la forme frêle allongée dans le lit.

« Mère ? »

« Sélénia, tu es enfin de retour. J'ai entendu la foule criée, tu as retrouvé mon fils ? »

La jeune femme serra les dents, blessée une fois de plus que sa mère ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention qu'à un simple messager.

« Oui, Mère. Sanji-Oni-Chan est de retour parmi nous. »

Elle regarda un bref instant sa mère se débattre pour tenter de se redresser avant de l'aider à s'appuyer contre les coussins.

« Amène-le… Sélénia…amène-le moi ! Je veux… je veux le voir… »

« Doucement Mère, vous vous essoufflez à vous agitez ainsi. »

« Je… je veux… »

« Ce soir Mère. Il sera présent au diner ce soir. Et vous aussi. »

La reine leva vers elle ses immenses yeux bleus, aussi profond que le ciel, aussi intense que l'océan et Sélénia regretta que sa mère ne la regarde jamais avec ses yeux là. L'amour qui y brillait n'était pas pour elle et elle le savait mais même encore aujourd'hui ça lui faisait affreusement mal.

« Ne dis pas de sottises, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas me présenter au repas. Fais-le venir ici. »

« Sanji-Oni-Chan est en ce moment avec Mlle Chanel et je vous ais emmené un médecin qui vous aidera à être en forme ce soir pour aller à la rencontre de votre fils comme il sied à une Reine. »

Sélénia attrapa la cage qu'elle avait posée prés de l'entrée et détacha Chopper qui y était toujours enfermé. Quand la jeune femme croisa son regard, elle vit que le petit renne pleurait en silence.

« Pourquoi tu chiales ? Je ne t'ai pas touché ! » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure. » lui répondit-il en chuchotant lui aussi « j'ai de la peine pour toi. »

« Tu ne devrais pas, moi je n'en ai pas. »

« Sélénia ? »

« Oui, Mère ? »

« Avec qui parles-tu ? »

« Avec le médecin dont je viens de vous parlez, Mère. »

Sélénia prit dans ses bras la boule de poil et se dirigea vers le lit. Chopper écarquilla les yeux en voyant la femme qui s'y trouvait allongée. Elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable, son visage fin et gracieux, son corps gracile… bien que la maladie ait laissé ses marques par des cernes, des joues légèrement creuses et un teint pale, la Reine Paris était néanmoins sublime.

Mais il ne fallut malheureusement que peu de temps avant qu'il ne pose son diagnostic. Il leva les yeux vers la reine qui le regardait d'un air tendre et peiné à la fois.

« Je suis désolée, Tanuki-Chan… »

« Je suis un renne… et c'est à moi d'être désolé… »

Chopper fondit en larmes et la reine le prit dans ses bras, le réconfortant en le berçant contre elle.

« Vous ne pouviez rien faire pour moi. Je meurs et c'est ainsi. Mais grâce à Sélénia, je vais pouvoir mourir en paix. »

La jeune femme qui serrait poings et dents devant l'affection que sa mère donnait à un étranger alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais eu droit, releva les yeux surprise que sa mère parle d'elle en bien.

« S'il te plais, Sélénia, va me chercher Sanji-chan. »

« Bien, Mère. »

Sélénia renferma son otage dans sa cellule et sortit de la chambre passablement chamboulée. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ?

Quand elle ouvrit les portes du salon, elle n'y trouva que Chanel entrain de pleurer. Elle soupira profondément, apparemment, ils s'étaient tous passés le mot. Elle prit place aux coté de la jeune rousse et tenta tant bien que mal de la faire parler mais elle ne comprenait un seul mot à cause des sanglots incontrôlables de la jeune femme. Agacée, elle planta la rousse dans le salon et appela Stitch dès qu'elle eu mit un pied dans le couloir.

« Maitresse ? »

« Où est Sanji ? »

« À l'infirmerie, my Lady. »

Sélénia s'arrêta net et se tourna vers son majordome.

« Quoi ? »

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Des pas rapides et déterminés résonnèrent dans les couloirs, annonçant l'arrivée de la Princesse bien avant que le personnel soignant ne la voit arriver. Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, Sanji était aussi blanc que les draps. A ses cotés, plusieurs poches de perfusions étaient accrochées, délivrant leurs contenus dans les cathéters reliés au bras du malade.

Sélénia ouvrit les portes violemment et entra dans la pièce telle une bourrasque, jetant plus qu'elle ne déposa la cage qu'elle tenait encore à la main. Son occupant se mit à hurler et à pleurer quand il vit son ami dans un tel état.

_« Merde, j'y ais été un peu trop fort, on dirait. Faudrait pas qu'il y reste maintenant, il n'a encore rien fait ! »_

Elle se plaça devant le lit et jeta un œil à la pièce avant de se retourner, furibonde, vers les soignants.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui vous êtes entrain de soigner ? »

Celui qui apparemment était le médecin-chef s'avança et répondit à la Princesse.

« Oui Princesse, parfaitement. Nous soignons le Prince. »

« Exactement, le Prince… »

Elle les détailla tous en silence et ils se tortillèrent sous son regard.

« comment se fait-il qu'il soit à peine mieux traité qu'un souillon ? N'a-t-on pas une chambre spéciale pour ce genre de cas ? Pourquoi n'y est-il pas ? »

Elle les vit ave satisfaction se tendre et se crisper sous l'accusation avant de balbutier des excuses et de préparer le patient pour son transfert dans une chambre immense qui n'avait rien de médical qui soit visible. Un grand lit confortable, des tapisseries et des soieries, d'épais tapis, la pièce ressemblait plus à une chambre de luxe qu'à une chambre d'hôpital.

Sélénia s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant son frère inconscient tandis qu'autour d'elle, blouses blanches et tenues roses s'activaient à tout installer. Elle écarta du bout de doigts une mèche rebelle qui collait au front du jeune homme et murmura autant pour lui que pour elle.

« Si tu savais, Sanji, la chance que tu as… »

« Pardon Majesté. »

Elle leva les yeux sue le médecin-chef qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Comment… nous avons besoin de savoir dans quelles circonstances le Prince a été blessé pour pouvoir adapter son traitement. »

Sélénia réfléchit rapidement à une réponse qui soit logique et crédible, hors de question de leur dire qu'elle l'avait battu comme plâtre pendant des semaines.

« Nous avons été attaqués et le Prince, ainsi que ses compagnons, ont combattu avec bravoure pour me protéger. Mais il disait qu'il allait bien, qu'il en avait vu d'autre… je n'aurais pas dû le croire ! J'aurais dû le forcer à venir vous voir dès son arrivée. Quelle idiote j'ai été ! »

Elle cacha dans ses mains son adorable visage sur lequel se peignait une grande peine et éclata en sanglots.

« Oh… heu… je vois. C'est parfaitement clair, maintenant. Ceci explique toutes ses blessures. Merci, Princesse, et ne vous en faite pas, nous allons le remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps. »

« Merci, docteur. »

Sélénia sourit au médecin qui devient aussitôt cramoisi puis elle prit congé. Dans le couloir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié la cage de Chopper dans l'infirmerie principale et envoya son fidèle majordome la récupérer pendant qu'elle rejoignait ses quartiers.

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteure : enfin l'apparition de la mère de Sanji ^^ elle te plait __Michikuni Mayu_? 

_la prochaine fois, un chapitre surement encore un peu plus long, avec une surprise :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro  
_

_**/!\ rating :M + (je sais ça existe pas ^^) préparez vos mouchoirs, ça va saigner :D**  
_

* * *

Zoro errait dans les couloirs sans savoir où il était. Il était sortit de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes et ne les avaient jamais trouvées. Et maintenant il ne retrouvait même plus la chambre de laquelle il était partit, journée de merde ! En passant devant une porte entrouverte, il entendit des pleurs qu'il connaissait bien pour les avoir entendus souvent.

« Chopper ?! »

« Zoro ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! »

« Attends, je vais te sortir de là ! »

« Non ! »

Zoro s'arrêta, mains tendues et haussa un sourcil.

« Je peux briser cette cage sans t'arracher un seul poil de ta fourrure, tu sais ? »

« Je sais, mais si je m'enfuis Sélénia sera en colère et trouvera un moyen de vous faire du mal. »

« Et toi alors dans tout ça ? »

« Elle ne me touche pas, jamais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu chiales ? »

« Parce que…Zorooo… ils ont emmené Sanji ! J'ai même pas put le soigner ! » Chopper se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

« Tu sais où ils l'ont emmené ? »

La boule de poil secoua la tête.

« J'ai pas vu, mais si tu suis une infirmière tu le trouvera peut-être. »

« Merci Chopper. »

Zoro laissa le petit renne qui pleurait dans sa cage, le cœur lourd et alla se cacher dans un coin pour attendre. De son recoin sombre, il eu soudainement des envies de meurtre et regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir ses sabres quand il vit Stitch entrer dans la pièce et prendre la prison du médecin pour s'éloigner avec lui. Celui-là ne perdait rien à attendre. Avant de sortir de la pièce, le majordome héla une jeune femme qui se trouvait dans une autre pièce. Elle s'empressa d'acquiescer à ce qu'il lui disait et sortit après avoir prit plusieurs fioles.

Zoro se décida à la suivre, d'abord parce qu'elle portait le rose des infirmières, et ensuite parce qu'elle était la seule à sortir de cet endroit qui sentait l'antiseptique et les médicaments.

Il entra subrepticement derrière elle dans une suite immense où s'affairaient plusieurs personnes en rose et en blouses blanches. Il se cacha dans le premier placard venu et attendit que le calme revienne avant de voir ce qui se passait avec le cuistot. Pour passer le temps, il regarda autour de lui, détaillant l'endroit dans lequel il s'était caché et une drôle d'idée lui vient en voyant ce qu'il renfermait. Non, il n'allait quand même pas… surement pas !... mais si ça pouvait le convaincre… non, non, non ! Zoro jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux casiers avant de soupirer.

« Et merde ! Il fait vraiment chier ce cuistot de malheur ! »

L'intéressé avait reprit connaissance et après l'euphorie provoquée par le fait d'être entouré de jolies filles en tenue d'infirmières, la fatigue de ce brouhaha et des ces vas et viens incessants eurent raison de lui et il envoya tout ce beau monde dehors.

Zoro avait presque fini quand il entendit le bruit des plusieurs personnes s'en allant. Il avait chaud, ses joues étaient brulantes et il était sûr d'être rouge comme une tomate. Comment avait-il put le faire ? Il avait intérêt à apprécier le geste l'Ero-Cook et surtout à ne pas se foutre de sa gueule ou alors, sabres ou pas sabres, il finira en rondelles !

Il sortit, marchant d'un pas mal assuré et ferma la porte à clé, histoire de ne pas être dérangé et entra dans la chambre du blond.

Sanji releva la tête en entendant des pas et bloqua sur ce qu'il voyait, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. C'est pas vrai. Impossible. Il devait rêver, c'est ça, c'était un rêve un doux rêve… le Marimo ne pouvait pas être devant lui habillé…d'une jolie tenue d'infirmière. En pourtant si. Il détailla le chemisier terriblement ajusté à sa large poitrine, la micro jupe qui moulait ses fesses, le petit calot rose dans les cheveux verts. Il avait même été jusqu'à mettre les bas blancs qui dessinaient ses jambes et les sandales à très très hauts talons et semelles compensées. Zoro déguisé en infirmière. Ça aurait put être drôle s'il n'avait été aussi sexy et les pauvres neurones de Sanji grillèrent à cette vue d'érotisme marin.

« La vache ! » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler devant ce spectacle improbable.

« Ok ! J'ai compris ! J'vais me changer ! »

Sanji se pencha pour tenter de le rattraper mais ses cotes cassées protestèrent violemment contre le mouvement brusque qu'il venait de leurs imposer et il se plia en deux de douleur en grognant.

« T'es con ou quoi ?! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Zoro se retourna, étonné, avant de sourire franchement.

« T'es qu'un pervers, Cook. »

« Non mais, tu t'ai vu ? »

Zoro se pencha vers lui avec lenteur, frôlant ses lèvres sans pour autant les toucher jusqu'au moment où Sanji l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira vers lui pour échanger un baiser fougueux, impatient, intense. Sanji glissa son bras dans le dos de l'épéiste et lui entoura la taille pour l'attirer encore plus près mais Zoro posa une main sur son torse, se retrouvant ainsi à moitié dans le lit, à moitié en dehors.

« Laisse toi faire, tu es le patient, j'te rappel. »

Sanji se laissa retomber contre les oreillers et lança un regard lourd de désir à son futur amant. Zoro laissa ses doigts courir sur la chemise bleu de son pyjama de patient, détachant un à un les boutons pour enfin dégager la peau pale d'une poitrine musclée qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il sentit la main de Sanji, qui était encore dans son dos, descendre plus bas et caresser ses fesses à travers le tissu rose avant de se glisser dessous. Il s'y arrêta presque aussitôt, les yeux l'égerment écarquillés tandis que le sourire de Zoro s'élargissait. Délaissant le mamelon qu'il titillait de sa langue, il releva la tête, regardant le visage rougi du cuisiner.

« Un problème Cook ? »

« Tu portes quoi sous ta jupe ? »

« Tu devines pas ? T'as pourtant les doigts dessus. »

« Mon dieu… t'as mis… une culotte… » Sanji avait murmuré ses derniers mots en gémissant. Il en était sûr, le Marimo voulait assurément sa mort.

Zoro décida d'accélérer un peu les choses et glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son pantalon, attrapant le sexe tendu du blond qui étouffa du mieux qu'il le put une exclamation de plaisir, fierté oblige. Mais quand Zoro commença ses caresses, sa fierté alla rejoindre sa raison et toutes deux allèrent battre la campagne, le laissant aux prises avec plaisir et désir auxquels il succomba entièrement.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses sur son corps. Les doigts de Zoro qui jouaient avec l'un de tétons l'électrisaient. Sa langue caressant son membre lui faisait perdre la tête. Et soudain, il se crispa sous l'intrusion d'un doigt.

« Putain ! Tu fous quoi là, Marimo ? »

Zoro leva la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé et lâcha le sexe gonflé qu'il goutait avec gourmandise (on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est mal poli)

« Je te prépare, à moins que tu ne veuille qu'on saute cette étape. »

« T'es sensé être une infirmière qui prend soins de moi, non ? »

« C'est ce que fais. De toute façon, t'es trop amoché pour prendre les choses en main alors laisse toi faire. »

Zoro avait un large sourire, la situation l'amusait énormément et l'expression sur le visage de Sanji à ce moment là valait son pesant de cacahouète. Mais il n'était pas venu pour se foutre de la tronche du cuistot et il regarda autour de lui quelque chose qui les aiderait pour la suite. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il cherchait, il embrassa rapidement le blond et se détacha de lui, content de l'entendre grogner. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un guéridon d'une démarche maladroite, il entendit Sanji ricaner derrière lui.

« C'est ça, moque-toi ! »

« Voir le grand Zoro prêt à se rétamer à chaque pas est un spectacle irrésistible. »

Zoro haussa les épaules et attrapa le tube qu'il était venu chercher.

« Je comprends pas comment les filles font pour marcher avec ses trucs aux pieds. »

« Pour commencer, elles ne marchent les jambes écartées. »

Zoro grogna et sembla réfléchir un instant avant de mettre une main sur sa hanche et d'avancer en se déhanchant. Le cuistot se pinça l'arrête du nez, se répétant comme un mantra «_ ne pas saigner du nez, ne pas saigner du nez, ne pas… »_

« Ah ouais ! C'est vachement plus facile comme ça ! »

Perdu ! Le liquide vermillon s'écoula et Zoro ricana en lui tendant un mouchoir.

« Ero-Cook. »

« La ferme ! »

Zoro prit l'ordre au pied de la lettre et se tut pour plonger sur ses lèvres et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, se délectant des gémissements de son amant sous ses caresses. Récupérant un peu de liquide froid du bout des doigts, il les glissa de nouveau entre les fesses de Sanji qui gémit plus fort. Grace au lubrifiant, c'était bien plus agréable et passé la sensation d'inconfort, ça commençait à beaucoup lui plaire.

Zoro continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou, le creux de l'oreille, l'épaule… parfois doucement, parfois plus fort. Il aurait probablement de jolies marques, mais ils s'en foutaient. Les lèvres de Zoro descendirent de plus en plus bas tandis qu'il ajoutait un doigt au premier.

Zoro avait du mal à garder son sang froid et faisait d'énormes efforts pour y aller doucement. Il ne voulait pas faire mal au Cook car il voulait qu'il ait envie de recommencer alors il s'appliquait mais Sanji était trop sexy quand il s'abandonnait au plaisir. Ses joues rouges, son regard flou, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper des sons terriblement excitant…

Il caressa le membre tendu du blond qui gémit plus fort et il en profita pour rajouter un troisième doigt. Il sentit Sanji se crisper, il avait mal, alors il détourna son attention de la douleur en le prenant de nouveau en bouche et sourit en le sentant se détendre un peu.

Sanji ne réfléchissait plus, il n'en était plus capable, il se contentait de ressentir et d'apprécier ses sensations. Quand un autre doigt se rajouta, il eu mal mais le plaisir provoqué par la bouche chaude et humide de Zoro sur son sexe lui envoyait des décharges de plaisirs bien supérieur à la douleur ressenti. C'était bon mais ce n'était pas assez. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir plus. Il voulait avoir plus.

« Zoro… assez. »

Il avait du mal à reconnaitre sa propre voix, rauque, tendue, impatiente. Zoro releva la tête, étonné que la demande vienne de lui et sourit. Sanji senti son cœur avoir un raté, ce qu'il pouvait être beau quand il souriait vraiment ! Il retira ses doigts et Sanji grogna. Il remonta vers son visage en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée et s'attarda sur le creux derrière l'oreille avant de lui murmurer d'une voix rauque.

« Impatient. »

« T'es pas censé faire ce que je veux ? »

Zoro se contenta de lui sourire avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et de le pénétrer doucement. Il le sentit se crisper sous l'intrusion et les doigts fins du cuistot se plantèrent dans ses épaules. Il dégagea une main de sa chair meurtrie et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Sanji tout en lui murmurant.

« Détends-toi… »

Sa voix qui lui murmurait à son oreille était douce, chaude, électrisante. Il aimait sa voix, il voulait qu'il lui parle encore.

« Détends-toi pour moi… Sanji… »

Son prénom. Il avait murmuré son prénom de sa voix si sensuelle et un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine. Zoro s'en rendit compte et lui murmura encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se desserrer autour de lui et lui permette de bouger.

Il y alla doucement, laissant le blond s'habituer à lui tout en cherchant le point, celui qui lui ferait voir des étoiles et il sourit quand Sanji se tendit d'un coup, la respiration coupée un instant, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Alors il se laissa aller lui aussi au désir qui l'enflammait, accélérant ses coups de reins qui devenaient de plus en plus forts, accordés aux gémissements de plaisir de son amant.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot mais seulement des baisers, des regards et des plaintes de plaisir. Si le plaisir avait été un soleil, ils s'en approchaient de plus en plus près. Sanji noua ses jambes dans le dos de Zoro, le forçant à aller plus loin en lui, plus vite aussi et peu après le blond brula ses ailes, se laissant submerger par la vague de pure jouissance qui le happa, suivit par Zoro un instant plus tard.

Ils restèrent un instant immobile, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale puis Zoro se coucha à coté de lui, prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« J'ai encore envie… »

« Rêve pas Marimo ! Hors de question de remettre le couvert tout de suite !... à moins que tu… »

Il fut interrompu par la porte que quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

« Prince Sanji ? Prince Sanji ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfermé ? Ouvrez s'il vous plait. Prince ? »

Les deux hommes soupirèrent, le moment de tranquillité était fini. Dommage. Zoro se leva souplement du lit et ramassa la culotte qu'il avait envoyé balader et rebaissa la jupe qu'il avait retroussé. Il se dirigeât rapidement vers le placard pour s'y cacher de nouveau quand Sanji l'interpella.

« Zoro ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Garde la tenue s'il te plait »

L'épéiste sourit avant de lui répondre.

« Seulement si tu la porte toi aussi. »

La porte était secouée avec de plus en plus d'insistance et Zoro se glissa dans le placard après avoir tourné la clé dans la serrure.

« Prince Sanji, tout va bien ? »

« Bien sûr charmante infirmière~ je me reposais comme vous me l'aviez conseillé. »

Sanji regarda du coin de l'œil l'épéiste s'éclipser en douce de la chambre, échangeant un dernier regard avant que la porte ne se referme.

* * *

_blabla de l'auteure : j'espère que vous avez apprécié, bien que ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire, de voir Zoro ainsi.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro_

_rating : on revient au K tout gentillet _

_blabla de l'auteure : ben rien en fait ^^, à part bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Zoro était allongé dans son lit, les bras croisé derrière la tête et un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il était bien, malgré la situation peu réjouissante, il était heureux et savourait ce sentiment si rare. Bon, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de se tirer de là, et vite fait, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de penser à un moyen de se faire la malle, les images de se qu'il avait fait avec le cuistot lui revenait à l'esprit et le faisait sourire un peu plus.

Il voulait le refaire. Et vite. Mais pour ça, il fallait se barrer d'ici. Il commença par faire le résumer de la situation. Chopper : capturé, entre les mains d'une psychopathe et d'un majordome sortit des enfers. Ses lames : hors de portée. Le Sunny : à des lieux d'ici, Franky saucissonné à son bord. Sanji : dans un sale état et surveillé de près. L'équipage : à peine libre de leurs mouvements. Bilan : ils étaient dans la merde, et jusqu'au cou.

Zoro soupira et ferma les yeux, autant se reposer puisqu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant. Mais il avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'un poids s'abattit sur sa poitrine.

« Zoro ! T'était passé où ? »

L'épéiste reprit tant bien que mal sa respiration et se redressa sur un coude, Luffy toujours allongé en travers de lui là où il avait atterrit.

« Aux toilettes. »

« Et comme d'hab' tu t'es perdu en route, je me trompe ? »

Zoro jeta un regard agacé à Nami qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce mais elle l'ignora, elle avait l'habitude. Les autres la suivaient et ils furent tous les six réunis autour du lit de Zoro, prêt pour échafauder un plan de fuite. Ils discutaient depuis à peine une minute quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un soldat qui, après leur avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, se tourna vers quelqu'un qui devait se trouver dans le couloir.

« Ils sont là ! Ramène le fuyard et colle-le avec les autres ! Et surveille-les cette fois ! »

« Bien, chef ! »

Fuyard ? Ils se regardaient étonnés, ils étaient tous là pourtant. Un autre soldat passa la porte, éjectant d'un magistral coup de pied au cul un jeune homme brun dans la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Les six mugiwara regardèrent le nouveau venu avec des yeux ronds. Un Luffy, sans chapeau et habillé bizarrement se tenait devant eux en souriant. Parmi le groupe, tous sauf Robin, se posait cette question : qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Luffy explosa de rire et se jeta sur son double un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bo-bon ! »

« Ma p'tite paille ! »

Robin comprit soudainement qui était sous ses yeux.

« Bonclay ? »

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sélénia se tenait une nouvelle fois devant la porte sans oser y frapper. Elle revenait seule car Sanji était à l'infirmerie par sa faute. Elle allait donner à sa mère la même version qu'elle avait donné au médecin, cette histoire de preux chevalier qui les avait sauvés d'une attaque félonne. Comme si Stitch n'était pas capable de la protéger le cas échéant ! Elle secoua la tête, elle s'égarait, puis elle rassembla son courage et frappa.

La porte, la domestique, le silence feutré… tout était immuable, rien ne changeait jamais. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et sa mère posa ses yeux sur elle.

« Sélénia… Comment va Sanji-Kun ? »

La jeune femme se stoppa, surprise, avant de faire les derniers pas.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

« J'ai beau être alitée, les bruits et les rumeurs me parviennent quand même… alors ? Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il s'en sortira, il pourra même être présent au diner de gala de ce soir. »

« C'est bien. »

Paris tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre le ciel en silence. Puis elle se retourna vers sa fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as raison. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, ma chérie. Je dois me présenter devant mon fils selon mon rang et le sien. J'aimerais que tu m'aides pour la robe, la coiffure et le reste. »

Sélénia avait les yeux ronds. Qu'arrivait-il à sa mère, cette femme qui ne bougeait plus de sa chambre et qui attendait patiente que la mort vienne la prendre ?

« Heu… moi ? »

« Bien sur, toi. Tu es ma fille. »

Sélénia se sentit rougir. Se pourrait-il que… ? Qu'enfin… ? Elle se gifla mentalement en se traitant de sotte, sa mère ne faisait ça que pour son frère, rien n'avait changé, rien ne changera jamais. Elle aida sa mère à se lever et à s'assoir sur une chaise. Il était tôt, à peine le début de l'après midi, mais pour la reine Paris, diminuée par la maladie, se mouvoir était difficile et lent et plusieurs heures seraient nécessaire pour qu'elle soit prête.

Aya, la domestique, avait placé la chaise devant l'immense dressing de sa maitresse et Sélénia sortait tenue sur tenue pour les présenter à sa mère. Certaine de ses robes leur rappelèrent des souvenirs, heureux ou tristes, et au bout d'un moment les deux femmes riaient en choisissant la robe de soirée de la reine.

Dans son coin, Aya la domestique, souriait. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait entendu les rire de ses deux femmes et encore plus longtemps ensemble. Était-ce parce que le Prince était de retour ? Ou parce que la Princesse ne se sentait plus coupable ? Aya, simple domestique, n'aurait pas osé se prononcer sur la question mais voir ces deux maitresses de nouveau joyeuses d'être ensemble lui mettait du baume au cœur et la réjouissait.

Elles rirent, la robe fut choisie, puis Sélénia et Aya aidèrent la reine à prendre place devant la coiffeuse. La jeune femme caressa les longs cheveux de sa mère en les brossant, observant que le blond légèrement éteint se striait de gris. Le silence s'était installé, complice et agréable, puis Paris osa. Elle osa parler à sa fille, enfin.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, ma chérie… »

Sélénia arrêta la course de la brosse à mi-chemin dans la chevelure, la faisant presque tomber sous le coup de la surprise. Des excuses ? Un nom doux ?

« De quoi vous excusez vous Mère ? »

« De t'avoir rendu si triste, si amère… de l'avoir éloigné de moi. »

Elle se tourna vers sa fille et lui attrapa la main, la forçant à se placer devant elle. Alors Sélénia posa la question universelle, celle qui fait tourner le monde depuis sa création.

« Pourquoi ? »

Alors Paris raconta.

Elle raconta comment une petite fille espiègle avait refusé de laisser partir son petit frère, accusant ses parents déjà accablés de l'abandonner. Greve de la faim, fugue, chantage, pleurs… elle avait tout essayé du haut de ses huit ans pour empêcher le Roi et la Reine d'éloigner le Prince de sa famille, en vain. Le Roi avait été intransigeant, Sanji devait être mit à l'écart jusqu'à ce que le trône lui revienne, c'était pour le protéger.

Et puis l'horrible nouvelle de l'attaque et du naufrage leur était parvenue et tous avaient cru que le Prince avait péri.

La petite fille avait été anéantie par cette tragédie, se tenant responsable du sort funeste de son jeune frère. Elle se referma un peu plus sur elle jour après jour, écrasée par un chagrin immense et une responsabilité qui n'était pas sienne. Le Roi et la Reine, dévastés par la perte d'un de leur enfant, ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte du changement qui s'opérait chez leur petite fille. Ils la perdaient petit peu par petit peu et quand ils le virent, elle était déjà trop loin, sa colère trop grande et son ressentiment immense.

Sélénia était à genoux devant sa mère qui racontait. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout ça jusqu'à maintenant. Des flots de souvenirs enfouis loin en elle revenaient se télescoper dans sa tête, kaléidoscope d'images où elle se revoyait repousser l'affection de ses parents, bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait cru pendant si longtemps. Elle posa la tête sur les genoux de sa mère, l'écoutant raconter son histoire en pleurant doucement.

Paris lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement et parla longtemps. Quand elle eu fini de raconter à Sélénia sa propre histoire, elle se tut et la regarda.

« Tout ce temps perdu… et si peu pour le rattraper ! Qu'ais-je fais, Mère ! »

« Tu t'es perdue ma chérie. Bienvenue à la maison. »

Sélénia écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de sourire à travers ses larmes.

« Je suis de retour… maman, je suis rentrée. »

Elle enfouie son visage dans la jupe de sa mère, pleurant sur elle, sur le temps perdu, sur tout ce gâchis qui résumait sa vie. Elle pleura longtemps sous les caresses de sa mère qui la consolait comme quand elle était enfant.

Quand ses pleurs se furent tarie, elle se redressa et essuya ses joues mouillées de larmes avant de récupérer la brosse à cheveux. Elle se remit à coiffer sa mère, le temps était passé vite, elles allaient finir par être en retard. Puis sa mère l'étonna une fois encore.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ton père et moi avons accepté de te laisser parcourir les mers à la recherche de Sanji-Kun ? »

« Parce que je vous l'avais demandé… peut-être parce que vous vouliez le revoir… »

Paris sourit à sa fille à travers le miroir.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait suffit à convaincre ton père ? »

« Quoi alors ? »

« Le fait que tu devenais de plus en plus belle chaque jour et chaque jour Naruto recevait de nouvelles demandes. »

Sélénia avait fini de coiffer sa mère et les deux femmes échangèrent leurs places.

« Quelles demandes ? »

« De mariage. Des demandes en mariage par centaines. De tout North Blue. Ton frère disparu, le trône de Tsutsuma revenait à celui qui aurait la chance de t'épouser et de nombreux royaumes y voyaient là l'occasion d'étendre leur territoire en y incluant Tsutsuma. J'ai convaincu Naruto de te tenir éloignée de ses jeux de cours et de te permettre de voyager, et peut-être d'y rencontrer celui qui serait ton Roi… »

« Je… je… quoi ?! »

Paris rit devant le désarroi de sa fille. Beaucoup de choses avaient été dites et la jeune femme aurait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet.

« Ça me rappelle comment j'ai rencontré ton père. Tu veux que je te raconte ? »

Sélénia hocha la tête, ravie d'entendre cette histoire.

« Enfant, Naruto s'ennuyait tout seul dans son château alors il faisait souvent le mur pour venir jouer dans les champs avec les autres enfants et un jour il m'est littéralement tombé dessus ! »

« Tomber ? Mais d'où ? »

« Du somment d'une meule de foin sur laquelle il s'était perché pour se cacher de son précepteur et des soldats qui le cherchait pour le ramener. Moi, je venais de m'appuyer contre la meule pour m'y reposer et je l'ai fais bouger. Ton père qui s'était endormi m'est tombé dessus. »

Sélénia rit en imaginant son père et sa mère enfants, jouant dans les champs.

« Vous aviez quel âge ? »

« Voyons… je devait avec dix ou onze ans et ton père treize. Déjà à ce moment là, ses parents voulait organiser ses fiançailles avec différentes princesses de royaumes voisins et le harcelait pour qu'il choisisse sa future épouse. »

« Mais, vous n'étiez pas de noble naissance… »

« Pas du tout ! J'étais fille de paysan et jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ton père je pensais que je trouverais un mari parmi les agriculteurs du village et que je reprendrais la ferme de mes parents. »

« Alors ? Comment ? »

Paris rit doucement, mettant la touche finale à la coiffure de sa fille en y accrochant une fleur blanche dans le magnifique chignon de cheveux bonds.

« Ton père avait une philosophie de vie qui pourrait se résumer à une phrase : ce que tu cherche ce trouve à tes cotés. »

« À tes cotés ? »

« Oui… et il l'appliquait pour à peu près tout. Que se soit pour les affaires professionnelles comme choisir un partenaire financier ou personnelles comme choisir sa compagne de vie. »

Sélénia réfléchit en silence, pourquoi l'avoir envoyée au loin si ce qu'elle cherchait était sensé être à ses cotés ?

« On trouve parfois le bonheur ou l'amour en faisant des voyages et des rencontres. Et ce qui se trouvait alors loin se trouve subitement à ta portée. »

Paris avait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, elle se releva difficilement et Aya lui prêta son bras.

« Tu devrais faire préparer Sanji-Kun et ses amis pour le diner de ce soir, ma chérie. »

« Hum ? Ah ! Oui, mère. Stitch ? »

« Oui, maitresse ? »

Le majordome se tenait sur le pas de la porte, attendant un signe de la Reine pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre. Après un signe de tête de la Reine, Stitch fit un pas et prit sa forme féminine car aucun homme n'était autorisé à entrer dans la chambre royale à part le Roi. Il s'agenouilla devant les deux femmes, attendant les ordres sa maitresse et partit les faire exécuter séance tenante.

Sélénia regarda son majordome s'éloigner en repensant aux paroles de sa mère. Quelqu'un qu'on rencontre au court d'un voyage et qui se trouve près de soi…

Paris regarda en souriant sa fille qui rougissait.


	10. Chapter 10

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro à venir._

_rating : K, pourra peut-être changer en cours de route._

_blabla de l'auteure : désolée du retard que l'ai pris, Michikuni Mayu, mais voici la suite ^^  
_

* * *

« BONCLAY ?! »

« Hé hé, salut les gars. »

La folle (*) se toucha le visage et reprit son apparence normale tandis que les Mugiwara l'entourait pour lui poser des questions tous en même temps sauf Brook qui observait la scène en ne pigeant plus que dalle.

« Heu… Luffy-San ? »

« Ah Brook ! C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas Bonclay, on l'a rencontré bine avant toi. Nami, tu peux lui raconter ? »

La navigatrice fit un rapide résumé des événements pour le musicien. Elle lui raconta leur rencontre avec Vivi, leur voyage jusqu'à Whiskey Peak, leur arrêt sur l'ile des géants d'Ebarf, la course jusqu'à l'ile de Drum et leur rencontre avec Chopper, Alabasta enfin où ils déjouèrent un complot, démantelèrent une organisation criminelle secrète, mirent une raclée à un Shishibukai et enfin accueillirent Robin parmi eux.

Pendant que Nami mettait Brook au parfum, les quatre autres se tournèrent vers Bonclay.

« On peut savoir comment t'es arrivé là ? » lui demanda l'épéiste

« Avec un navire, mon p'tit chou. »

Robin esquisse un sourire, Luffy et Usopp se marre, Zoro lui a le regard noir du tueur.

« Tu me cherche, la danseuse ? »

« Tu veux te battre ? Ramène-toi, je suis ton homme ! »

Bonclay prit l'apparence de Zoro et tous deux se firent face. La tension montait, l'affrontement était inévitable.

BAM ! BAM !

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOS CONNERIES ? ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS POUR VOS ENFANTILLAGES ! »

Bilan de l'affrontement : deux hommes à terre, assommés, et une rousse en rogne.

Elle pesta puis attrapa le travesti par le col et le secoua pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Zoro, plus habitué aux coups ravageurs que leur ami, se releva un instant après et s'assit en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, renfrogné.

Une fois un calme somme toute relatif se fut réinstallé dans la pièce que la ballerine eu reprit ses esprits, la conversation reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Zoro déjà peu patient en temps ordinaire, l'était encore moins maintenant qu'une possibilité se profilait à l'horizon de se barrer de cette ile où rien ne tournait rond à part l'eau, avec le cuistot sous le bras en prime.

« T'accouche, oui ! Comment t'es arrivé là ? Et ne me ressort pas ta vanne pourrie… »

« Olala… faut te déstresser mon p'tit chou, tu vas finir tout ridé. »

Grosse veine palpitante sur la tempe de l'épéiste qui regrettait comme jamais de ne pas avoir ses sabres, éclats de rire des autres. Lequel étriper en premier ?

« Plus sérieusement, c'est votre ami Franky qui m'a rencardé. »

« Franky ? Il va bien ? »

« Mais oui, ma p'tite paille, il va bien ton grand gaillard. »

Après le soulagement, d'autres interrogations agitèrent les membres d'équipages. Bonclay leva les mains pour calmer tout ce beau monde et les invita à s'assoir autour de lui pour l'écouter.

« Après que vous ayez démantelé le Baroque Works et transformé Crocodile en locataire longue durée à Impel Down, j'ai crée un show… »

« Crocodile ?! À Impel Down ?! »

Un Luffy assommé par Nami qui lui cria dessus.

« Tu croyais quoi ?! Qu'après que tu l'ais latté, la Marine allait le laisser partir tranquillement ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout son complot était éventé et son organisation à l'eau ! »

« Ma p'tite paille… tu ne changeras donc jamais ? »

Robin rit doucement. Son capitaine de risquait pas de changer de sitôt, ça non, plutôt demandé aux pierres de voler.

Quand Nami eu fini d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment à son capitaine, Bonclay reprit son récit.

« Je disais, j'ai monté un show. Un truc spectaculaire, sons lumières danse ! Et on se produit un peu partout sur GrandLine. »

Au mot show, des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de Luffy et Usopp qui réclamèrent un extrait que la danseuse leur livra de bon cœur. Alors qu'il tourbillonnait en chantant à tue tête, la veine sur la tempe de Zoro se rompit et il assomma le travelo pour le faire taire.

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL ? FERMEZ-LA ! »

La porte qui s'était ouverte brusquement se referma en claquant et les sept pirates écoutèrent muets de stupeur le bras des pas du garde qui s'éloignait.

« Bah, il manque pas d'air celui là » grommela Bonclay.

Zoro qui le tenait toujours par le col, lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu veux que je te cogne encore ? »

« Sans façon. »

Zoro le relâcha et Bonclay remit sa chemise en place.

« Comme je disait avant d'être grossièrement interrompu… »

« Te remet pas à danser ou je te casse les pattes ! » le coupa Zoro

Le travelo le regard un instant avant de lui sourire d'une façon aguicheuse.

« C'est une proposition forte alléchante… »

« Que… ? »

Zoro blêmit en se rendant compte du double sens de sa dernière menace et le sous-entendu par lequel Bonclay lui avait répondu.

« Donc, le show… j'ai plusieurs troupes qui tournent un peu partout et l'une d'elle est tombée sur ton nouveau navire déserté à part un grand gaillard aux cheveux bleus qui était saucissonné au mat. Dès qu'ils ont su que c'était ton navire et que ce drôle de type en slip faisait parti de ton équipage, ils m'ont tout de suite appelé. J'étais le plus près de Tsutsuma alors je suis venu le plus vite possible. Les autres ne vont plus tarder. »

« Les autres ? Tes hommes ? »

« Oui, mais le Sunny aussi. Ils seront bientôt là. »

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sélénia marchait vers l'aile de ses prisonniers en silence. La présence à un pas derrière elle de Stitch la déconcertait pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Sa mère avait changée d'avis juste avant que le majordome ne prenne congé et elle avait demandée à sa fille de veiller aux préparatifs de leurs invités et de faire son entrée au diner avec son frère, elle tenait à ce que les deux enfants royaux se montre ensemble.

Elle avait donc laissé sa mère aux bons soins d'Aya et était sortit avec son fidèle homme de main. Et à présent, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de sa mère et à la devise de son père. _Ce que tu cherche se trouve toujours près de toi_. Plus qu'une devise son père avait érigé ce principe en un style vie et au nom de cette conviction, il avait refusé d'épouser des princesses de royaumes voisins ou plus éloignés pour prendre comme femme une paysanne du pays dont il était tombé amoureux.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle mal à l'aise avec celui qui était le plus proche d'elle ? Rien n'avait changée pourtant.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir et le majordome, les bras chargé de vêtements, faillit la percuter.

Une chose avait changée. Elle.

« Tout va bien, Lady Sélénia ? »

« Oui… tout va bien, Stitch. En fait je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

« Je ne suis plus en colère… pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne ressent plus aucune colère… »

Elle reprit son chemin d'un pas léger et le brun la regarda un instant. Il ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre durant cette après-midi mais sa maitresse était radieuse et ça lui suffisait. Il l'a rattrapa, un fin sourire sur le visage et reprit sa place, un pas derrière elle.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les gardes qui surveillaient l'accès à l'aile du château où les Mugiwara avaient été installés. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement pour laisser passer la princesse et personne ne prêta attention à l'homme qui en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement en faisant des pas de danse.

Sélénia ouvrit la première porte et trouva la chambre vide. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée et ouvrit la deuxième porte qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce tout aussi vide. Elle soupira, agacée et se retourna vers les gardes. L'un des deux hommes se précipita vers elle et s'inclina.

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Dans la dernière chambre, Princesse. Ils y sont depuis la fin de la matinée. »

Sélénia se retourna en plantant le garde au milieu du couloir et se dirigeât vers la dernière porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

Les rires et les conversations retombèrent quand elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Coincé dans son lit d'hôpital, Sanji repassait en boucle les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis le début de la matinée.

1-découverte de son ile natale

2-rencontre avec une fiancée, jolie mais sujette aux larmes

3-soins particuliers dispensés par l'infirmière Zoro

« Oh mon dieu ! Appelez vite le médecin-chef ! Le Prince Sanji fait une hémorragie ! »

_Et merde !_

Sanji ne savait que penser. Ce qui s'était passé était comme un rêve et le laissait avec des sentiments contradictoires. D'un coté, il avait apprécié, non, il avait adoré, mais d'un autre coté il s'en voulait de lui avoir céder la dominance si facilement. Bon, c'est vrai il avait plusieurs cotes de cassées et même un poumon perforé mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait que mollement protester quand Zoro lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait être celui qui serait dessous.

Sanji grommela et l'infirmière qui le soignait lui jetait un drôle de regard

_Super ! Maintenant les filles vont penser que je suis un pervers._

Mais il regarda la jeune femme de nouveau, il repensa à Zoro et le saignement recommença de plus belle. Sanji était au comble de l'exaspération et l'inactivité de l'aidait en rien.

« Marimo enfoiré ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

« Qui est ce marimo ? »

Sanji posa ses yeux sur Sélénia qui se tenait près de son lit. Tellement absorbé par ses pensées le cuistot ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Ni le personnel soignant sortir, d'ailleurs. Il eu un malaise de se retrouver si proche de sa tortionnaire mais elle se tenait à distance et ne tentait rien.

Étrange, pensât-il.

« Sanji-oni-chan…. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je voudrais… m'excuser… de mon comportement et des mes actes avers toi et tes amis. »

Sanji resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds un instant, le temps que son cerveau décode les mots qui lui semblaient aberrants venant d'elle.

« Tu… t'excuses ?! Et tu crois que ça suffira ? Tu es fait de nos vies un enfer, tu m'as trainé ici en me mettant plus bas que terre, et maintenant… TU T'EXCUSES ?! »

Sélénia avait reculé d'un pas quand Sanji fit voler un plateau métallique à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle fit un signe à Stitch, lui intimant ainsi de ne pas intervenir et le brun serra les poings mais obéit.

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est… impardonnable… mais je devais te dire que je regrette sincèrement. »

« À quoi tu joues ? C'est une nouvelle sorte de torture ? »

« Sanji-oni-chan… »

« Ferme-là ! »

Sélénia serra les dents et les poings avant de respirer à fond. Quel crétin celui-là ! Dire que ses amis avaient acceptés de lui pardonner eux, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte avec lui.

Elle fit un signe de la main à son majordome et à ce signal il sortit de la pièce pour y revenir un instant plus tard avec Chopper dans les bras, libre. Sanji jeta un regard étonné et incrédule à sa sœur.

« Je l'ai libéré… je les ais tous libérés. Ce soir, au diner de gala, tes amis seront présents en tant qu'invités de la maison royale. »

« Je ne comprends Sélénia… »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire triste avant de hausser les épaules.

« Comme ça on est deux. Moi non plus, je ne me comprends plus, Sanji-oni-chan… »

Elle le laissa seul et sorti sans un mot de plus. Stitch posa Chopper sur le lit et suivit sa maitresse, silencieux comme une ombre, aussi effrayant que les ténèbres. Le petit renne avait immédiatement commencé à dispenser les premiers soins à son ami tout en le grondant sur la quantité de sang qu'il venait de perdre. Puis il travailla en silence quand il vit que Sanji était plongé dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, las de ce silence, il parla d'une voix basse.

« J'ai rencontré la reine aujourd'hui… »

« Vraiment ?... dis-moi Chopper, à quoi… à quoi elle ressemble ? »

Chopper réfléchit un instant à sa réponse.

« Sélénia lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement mais la reine est la personne la plus douce, la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré… mais…. »

« Mais ? »

« Elle se meurt, Sanji… elle meurt et je ne peux rien faire pour elle… c'est si triste.

Sanji senti une étrange lourdeur lui emprisonner le cœur devant les larmes de son petit ami. Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente de la peine pour quelqu'un dont il ne gardait presque aucuns souvenirs ?

Chopper termina les soins et aida Sanji à revêtir les vêtements que Sélénia lui avait fait porter. Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, Stitch les attendaient pour les guider jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle où la blonde patientait.

Le grand diner de gala pouvait commencer.

* * *

(*) tous les petits noms que j'utilise pour nommer Bonclay son t à prendre au premier degrés et ne voyez aucunement le coté péjoratifs de ses surnoms. enfin, celles qui me connaissent le savent pour les autres, je préfère préciser. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_rating : K, pourra peut-être changer en cours de route._

_blabla de l'auteure : auteure fatiguée... donc s'il y a des fautes, n'y prenez pas garde ^^  
_

* * *

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant et un domestique annonça l'arrivée des enfants princiers. Pendant que les battants s'écartaient lentement, Sélénia en profita pour parler avec Sanji à voix basse.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

« Chopper fait des miracles. »

« Dommage que même lui ne puisse rien pour Mère… »

« Désolé. »

« Pas autant que moi… »

Les portes s'étaient ouvertes, Sélénia prit le bras que lui tendait son frère et ils quittèrent la pénombre et le silence pour avancer dans la lumière et le brouhaha des conversations.

À peine eurent-ils mit un pied dans la pièce que plusieurs personnes vinrent les saluer. Sélénia les appelaient tous par leurs noms et rendaient les salutations avec grâce.

Sanji détailla la foule à la recherche de visage familiers. Il les aperçut à une table éloignée de celle vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Il eu le temps de voir que tous avaient été soignés et apparemment bien traités. Luffy lui fit un signe de la main et un sourire que Sanji lui rendit avant que son regard ne se pose sur celui qu'il cherchait.

Il pouvait reprocher bien des choses à sa sœur mais pas ses goûts vestimentaires. Pour Zoro, elle lui avait choisi une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes qui se fermait avec un lien. Le blanc mettait en valeur le teint halé du sabreur et il avait laissé le lien détaché ce qui permettait à Sanji d'admirer un peu de la musculature de son amant. Sa tenue se complétait par un pantalon noir très bien ajusté qui mettait ses cuisses et son fessier en valeur.

Mais Sanji le regarda rapidement, notant ces détails dans un coin de son esprit pour ensuite plonger dans les orbes d'émeraudes qui le fixaient, silencieux à cause de la distance qui les séparaient.

Un simple regard leur permit d'échanger bien plus que ne l'aurait fait des mots. Comment dire la joie de voir l'autre aller bien ? Comment décrire l'envolée de leurs battements de cœurs ? Comment expliquer l'envie de traverser la pièce et d'embrasser l'autre passionnément ?

Puis un groupe s'interposa et la magie de l'échange fut rompue. Sanji et Sélénia étaient arrivés à leur table d'honneur où le siège central était pour l'instant inoccupé. Sélénia désigna un fauteuil à son frère et il resta debout devant imitant ainsi toute la salle qui s'était levée.

Des trompettes résonnèrent, assourdissantes, et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. La rumeur de la présence de la Reine avait parcouru le château et ses environs aussi vite qu'une trainée de poudre mais peu étaient ceux qui pensaient que la souveraine souffrante serait véritablement présente ce soir là.

Paris apparut et la salle entière retenu son souffle. La Reine était éblouissante malgré son teint pale et son souffle court. Sa dame de compagnie, Aya, la soutenait mais la Reine avançait le dos droit, le port de tête altier. Le diadème de diamant qui ornait sa chevelure capturait la lumière pour la renvoyer en une multitude de reflets multicolores. Arrivée devant la place d'honneur, le Reine s'y assit délicatement et l'assistance fit de même.

Sanji se laissa tomber sur le sien plus qu'il ne s'y assit, Chopper avait dit que Sélénia lui ressemblait mais la jeune femme était encore loin d'égaler la beauté de sa mère. Il était soufflé par tant de grâce et seul sa connaissance de son était maladif lui permettait d'en voir les discrets signes.

La Reine leva les mains et l'assemblée bruyante fit silence pour l'écouter.

« Mes amis, ce soir nous fêtons le retour triomphant de la Princesse Sélénia. Ma chère enfant qui a parcourut les mers pendant tant d'années à la recherche de mon fils à atteint son but. Grâce à elle, Sanji, le Pince Perdu, est enfin de retour parmi les siens. »

Paris tourna la tête vers la jeune femme puis vers le cuisinier, attrapant une de leur main pour les serrer dans les siennes.

« Ce soir, mes amis, célébrons la réussite de Sélénia et le retour de Sanji ! »

Des vivas et des acclamations de joies s'élevèrent dans la salle, aussi assourdissante que les trompettes un instant auparavant.

Sanji était dérouté, déboussolé, tant par le bruit que par les événements qui s'enchainaient sans qu'il ait la moindre prise dessus. Il avait trop de choses à digérer d'un coup et pas un moment pour souffler. Soudain une paire de bras fins et graciles s'enroulaient autour de son cou et une masse de cheveux roux lui chatouilla la joue.

« Sanji-Kun, j'ai eu si peur ! »

Sanji fit un énorme effort pour se rappeler le nom de la jeune rousse tout en essayant de desserrer son étreinte. Il sentait sur lui le regard meurtrier d'une certaine algue qui n'appréciait guère le spectacle.

« Mlle Chanel, je vous en prie, ressaisissez-vous et lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait. »

Il réussit à déloger la rouquine et il vit qu'elle avait les joues humides et les yeux rouges.

« Vous pleurez ?... encore ? »

Il lui tendit une serviette et il entendit Paris rire doucement derrière lui.

« Chanel à toujours été très émotive, Sanji-chan. »

Il se tourna vers sa mère et mit un genou à terre en s'inclinant devant elle.

« Majesté, je vous remercie de l'accueil que vous m'avez fait mais j'aimerais vous poser une question. »

Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la Reine qui le regardait avec un fin sourire et il ignora le regard inquiet que lui adressait sa sœur. Au fond de la salle, l'équipage au chapeau de paille se demandait ce que pouvait mijoter le cuistot. Paris fit un signe gracieux de la main, invitant son fils à s'exprimer.

« Mon capitaine, l'homme que j'ai décidé de suivre, est amené à devenir le prochain Roi des pirates… comment se fait-il que malgré cela, lui et son équipage soient relégués au fond de cette assemblée ? »

Dans la salle plusieurs personnes blêmirent de rage sous l'insulte à peine voilée du prince. La Reine mit fin aux murmures de désapprobation qui parcourait la salle d'un simple regard puis elle détailla le jeune homme qui était toujours incliné devant elle.

« Ton capitaine ? Tu es donc sous les ordres d'un autre ? »

« De mon plein gré, j'ai décidé de le suivre et de l'aider à devenir notre Roi. En tant que pirate, je ne peux qu'être fier de faire partit de son équipage. »

« Mais tu n'es pas un pirate, Sanji-chan, tu es un prince. Ta loyauté se doit d'aller à ton peuple et à ton royaume. »

« Veuillez me pardonner majesté, mais je suis et resterais un pirate. C'est mon choix. Les titres et le trône ne m'intéressent pas s'ils doivent m'enchainer ici. Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, votre fille est tout à fait capable de prendre ma place. Ne l'a-t-elle pas déjà fait durant mon absence ? »

La Reine resta un instant silencieux un moment, songeuse.

« Nous en reparlerons avec les membres du conseils, Sanji-chan. Pour ce soir, nous devons fêter vos retours parmi nous comme il se doit. Intendant ? Faite rapprocher la table des amis du Prince, je les veux près de moi. »

Un vieil homme hocha la tête et il fit le nécessaire pour changer la disposition des tables pour que les Mugiwara soient aux cotés de la Reine. Bien des dents grincèrent devant se passe droit auquel peu d'entre eux avait eu droit mais personne ne protesta ouvertement les exigences de leur souveraine. Sanji dut se plier au protocole et se rassoir aux coté de sa mère et de sa fiancée à la table royale. Chanel en profita pour se rapprocher le plus possible du cuisinier pour son plus grand malheur. En effet, Zoro ne les lâchait pas des yeux et à chaque fois que la jeune femme le frôlait, il sentait sur eux le regard assassin de l'épéiste.

Dire que le diner fut tendu pour lui serait un euphémisme. Quand le repas laissa enfin place à la soirée et que les tables furent repoussées sur les cotés, la Reine convia Sanji, Sélénia et deux nobles de la salle à la suivre dans un salon juxtaposé. Avant de s'isoler pour parler de la succession Sanji demanda à être accompagné par l'un de ses nakamas. Après un instant d'hésitation, Paris accepta et le blond demanda à un domestique de convier Robin à leur échange.

Le petit groupe ainsi formé se dirigea vers le salon mais Sanji prit du retard, retenu par Chanel qui pleurnichait de le voir quitter la fête sans l'avoir fait danser. Sélénia vint à sa rescousse, lui promettant de lui ramener son fiancé avant la fin de la soirée. La jeune femme profita d'être près de son frère pour lui parler discrètement.

« À quoi tu joues ? »

« Je fais ce pourquoi tu m'as trainé ici, je t'offre le trône. »

« Ça ne sera pas aussi simple que tu a l'air de le penser. »

« Je sais c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Robin de venir, elle saura trouver comment faire. »

« Tu as énormément de confiance en elle… »

« J'ai confiance en chacun d'entre eux. Je leur confierais ma vie les yeux fermés. »

« Tu as énormément de chance tu sais ? »

« J'ai des amis… toi, tu as Stitch. »

Sélénia ne répondit pas mais elle jeta un coup d'œil à son majordome qui n'était jamais loin tandis que Sanji échangeait un dernier regard avec Zoro avant de quitter la salle.

*.*.*.*.*

Une salle de taille impressionnante, des fauteuils moelleux, des rayonnages qui croulaient sous le poids des livres à perte de vue et un petit groupe de six personnes qui s'y tenait debout. La Reine, Sélénia, Sanji, Robin et deux anciens formaient le conseil.

Sanji alluma une cigarette malgré les regards désapprobateurs des deux vieux hommes qui pesaient sur lui. Il s'en foutait, ça faisait trop longtemps que son corps avait été privé de sa dose de drogue quotidienne et il prit son temps pour savourer la première bouffée, gardant un long moment la fumée emprisonnée dans ses poumons, se régalant de sentir la nicotine faire son effet sur son organisme.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la Reine après un dernier regard de reproche sur le Prince qui osait fumer dans la bibliothèque du palais.

« Majesté, pourquoi avoir réunit le conseil ? »

« Sanji-chan a une requête et je ne sais si on peut lui accorder. »

« Une requête ? »

« Je veux donner les pleins pouvoirs à Sélénia et reprendre ma route le plus vite possible. Pour ça, j'aimerais que vous fournissiez à mon amie ici présente tous les documents qui s'y rapportent. »

« Je m'en occupe déjà, Cook-San. »

Plusieurs bras, mains, yeux avaient fleuris les longs des rayonnages et feuilletaient plusieurs livres et registres en même temps.

« Tu es la meilleure, Robin-Swan~~ »

Les deux anciens parlèrent entre eux rapidement avant de se retourner vers le petit groupe.

« Prince Sanji, il est malheureusement impossible en l'état actuel des choses que vous puissiez donner votre héritage à votre sœur. »

« En l'état actuel ? Il y a donc un moyen ? »

« Vous ne pourrez le faire que si vous abdiquer en sa faveur. »

« Et pour abdiquer, il faut que je soit couronné… Kuso ! »

Sanji souffla rageusement la fumée de sa cigarette par le nez, il avait espéré échapper à ça.

« Ce n'est pas tout, Cook-San. »

Robin reposa un livre énorme et se tourna vers lui, laissant disparaitre ses extensions qui s'évaporèrent en une myriade de pétales.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma Robin d'amour ? »

« Pour que le couronnement soit validé, il doit y avoir également une autre cérémonie. Ton mariage. »

« Mariage ? »

Sanji blêmit et sa cigarette s'échappa de ses lèvres restées entrouvertes. Zoro allait le tuer.


	12. Chapter 12

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_rating : K, pourra peut-être changer en cours de route._

_blabla de l'auteure : chapitre un peu court, ferais mieux pour le prochain ^^_

* * *

Le lendemain les neuf membres de l'équipage se réunirent dans la petite chambre de Zoro qui se demandait bien quand et comment elle était devenue leur point de rendez-vous. Ils avaient rapportés à Sanji la présence de Bonclay sur l'ile, l'arrivée prochaine d'une armada de travelos en tutu rose suivit de près par le Sunny et un Franky au slip gonflé à bloc. Tout ce beau monde rien que pour les récupérer.

Au milieu de ce joyeux bordel crée par les retrouvailles de Chopper et des deux crétins (Luffy et Usopp. Qui d'autre danse avec des baguettes dans le nez ?) Sanji restait étrangement silencieux tout comme Robin bien que pour elle ce fusse moins étonnant et l'épéiste ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir du mutisme inhabituel du cuisinier.

« C'est quoi l'embrouille, Cook ? »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et tous posèrent les yeux sur le cuistot qui mâchouillait le filtre d'une cigarette pas allumée, Zoro ayant refusé qu'il « enfume sa piaule avec sa clope »

« Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. »

Bien qu'il s'adressait au groupe, ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de l'épéiste et Sanji nota que son visage s'était refermé, comme s'il sentait venir le coup fourré (*****).

« Et pourquoi pas ? Les folles de Bonclay vont faire diversion pendant qu'on monte à bord du Sunny et on laisse cette ile de taré se démerder avec ces problèmes de succession. »

« C'est mon ile natale, marimo… et si on fait ça, elle va basculer dans une guerre civile. »

« Bah, on fait comme à Alabasta et puis c'est tout ! »

« Luffy, tu n'as personne avec qui te battre ici. »

« Ah ? Et on fait quoi alors, pour éviter la guerre ? »

« Il faut un mariage. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Robin sauf Sanji et Zoro qui continuaient à se regarder à chien de faïence. Le cuistot vit cependant Zoro froncer un peu plus les sourcils, sa mâchoire se crisper et ses yeux se rétrécirent, tous les signes que la tension augmentait chez le sabreur au fur et à mesure que Robin leur racontait l'entrevue qu'ils avaient eu la veille au soir dans la bibliothèque. Quand elle eu fini de parler, Sanji fut enseveli sous les remarques et questions de ses nakamas inquiets car aucun d'eux ne voulaient qu'il se sacrifie, même pour sa famille. Au milieu de ce brouhaha, un seul avis importait au cuisinier.

« Dehors ! »

La voix sèche et vibrante de colère claqua comme un coup de fouet, apportant un silence consterné sur l'assemblée. Zoro était aussi raide que ses sabres, ses bras serrés contre sa poitrine et tous pouvaient voir qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour garder un semblant de calme.

« Dégagez ! Tous ! »

L'ordre fut exécuté dans la seconde, Zoro était trop flippant pour que quiconque n'ose le contredire à part Luffy mais Nami l'assomma et Usopp le chargea sur son épaule. En un instant le cuisinier et l'épéiste se retrouvèrent seuls

Le silence était retombé, lourd, oppressant, s'éternisant… Sanji se sentait mal à l'aise sous le joug du regard brulant de Zoro, il aurait aimé pouvoir allumer sa cigarette, il aurait aimé que les choses tournent différemment.

« Il faut me comprendre, Zoro… »

« Comprendre quoi au juste ? Que tu préfère épouser cette poufiasse et jouer au Prince toute ta vie ? »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, surprit par la véhémence de la réplique mais plus encore par le ton froid et mordant qu'utilisa Zoro pour lui répondre.

« Non, je… »

« T'aurais peut-être pu t'en rendre compte avant, ça nous aurais évité de vivre l'enfer dans les cales de ta charmante sœur. »

Sanji serra les dents sur sa cigarette et enfoui ses mains dans ses poches en se redressant. Tout dans son attitude montrait à l'autre que se paroles avaient fait mouche.

« Espèce de… tu crois peut-être que j'ai le choix ? »

« On a toujours le choix ! »

Sanji soupira avant de répondre d'une voix lasse.

« Pas cette fois. »

« … tu vas vraiment le faire ? Et après tu compte faire quoi ? »

« Ce qui est prévu, j'abdique et on se barre. »

« On se barre ? » Zoro secoua la tête en lâchant un petit ricanement désabusé « c'est tout bon pour toi cette histoire. Un titre, une femme, reprendre la mer… »

Sanji le regarda un instant, penchant la tête sur le coté.

« Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas… jaloux ? »

Le visage de Zoro se durcit avant qu'il ne décroise les bras pour se passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne comprend décidément rien. »

« Alors explique-toi, tête de cactus ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, c'est de la… déception. »

Si Sanji avait reçut un coup, il n'aurait pas réagit différemment. Les paroles de Zoro lui touchèrent le cœur comme autant de lames.

« J'ai cru que tu pouvais changer. Je n'ai été qu'un imbécile. »

Zoro se dirigea vers la porte et au moment où il passa à coté de lui, Sanji lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

« Zoro, attends… »

« Lâche-moi. »

La voix était froide et coupante, le regard noir et distant, Sanji relâcha sa prise et l'épéiste sortit sans un mot de plus, laissant le cuistot seul dans la pièce.

« Et merde ! »

*.*.*.*.*

Zoro sortit rageusement de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui pour se retrouver ensuite sous le feu de sept regards inquisiteurs. Il les regarda tous rapidement avant de passer entre eux en silence, pressé de s'éloigner de cette chambre. Luffy tendit une main vers lui quand il passa.

« Zoro… »

Il accéléra le pas et aucun autre n'essaya de le retenir. Tant mieux, il n'était pas d'humeur à se justifier. Il marcha sans réel but dans les couloirs, laissant ses pensées moroses l'envahir. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Croire que cet abrutit de cuistot et son sourcil ridicule pouvaient avoir changé juste parce qu'ils avaient eu une partie de jambe en l'air…

Il frappa un mur qui se fendit sous l'impact. Il fallait qu'il se défoule, qu'il fasse sortir tout ça. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des couloirs pas différents de tous les autres. Un domestique passa près de lui, visiblement pressé et Zoro l'attrapa par le col au passage.

« Hé toi ! »

Le jeune garçon couina de surprise quand il se sentit empoigné par cet homme étrange et pas très rassurant.

« Dis-moi où je peux trouver une salle d'entrainement. »

« Une quoi ? »

« T'es sourd ou t'es con ? »

« Je… je… on a pas ça ici. Vu la configuration de l'ile, nos soldats sont des tireurs d'élites principalement. On a un stand de tir dans la… »

« J'ai la tronche d'un sniper ? Allez dégage de là. »

Il relâcha le garçon qui se sauva sans demander son reste, trop heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte. Zoro soupira, il n'avait plus qu'à se trouver un jardin ou une terrasse où il pourrait faire des exercices tranquille, même sans poids à soulever il trouverait bien un moyen d'extérioriser toute cette colère en lui.

« Roronoa… tu semble sur les nerfs. »

« Stitch… tu tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'un punching-ball. »

« Tu pense pouvoir arriver à me toucher ? Amusant… »

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard au milieu du couloir qui s'assombrit sous l'aura meurtrière qui les entourait. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se défiaient. Zoro posa nonchalamment sa main sur la garde de Wadô tandis qu'un sourire froid fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

« Je pourrais te découper en deux avec ce bâtiment avant que tu n'es fais le moindre geste, tafiolle »

Stitch ricana doucement, impeccable dans son habit de majordome noir à queue de pie.

« Ma princesse ne va déjà pas être contente que j'abime l'un des amis de son frère, autant préserver le château si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénients… »

« M'abimer ? Tu as une bien grande gueule tu sais ? Je me ferais un plaisir de te rabaisser ton claquet. »

« Bien… suis-moi. »

En une fraction de seconde, le majordome était déjà au bout du couloir. Sur le visage de Zoro, le sourire s'agrandit.

« Enfin un peu d'action… »

Puis il s'élança à la suite de son adversaire et tout deux jaillirent dans un jardin, éblouis un instant par le soleil du matin, souriants du proche combat qui les attendait.

* * *

_(*) d'habitude j'utilise plutôt l'expression "un coup de Trafalgar" mais avec One-piece cette expression prend un air de jeu de mot en deux balles ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_rating : K, pourra peut-être changer en cours de route._

* * *

Les sept amis étaient restés dans le couloir pendant que le blond et le vert discutaient. De leur conversation, ils ne purent rien entendre à part un éclat de voix de Sanji qui traitait Zoro de tête de cactus. Mais cette conversation n'avait apparemment rien réglé vu l'état de colère dans lequel était l'épéiste quand il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Quand il passa entre eux d'un pas vif, Luffy tendit la main pour l'arrêter mais Usopp l'en empêcha et lui murmura.

« Pas maintenant, Luffy. »

« Mais… »

« C'est pas le moment, laisse-le »

Ils l'avaient regardé s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que le tournant du couloir le soustraie à leurs regards. Ils n'avaient plus qu'a prier qu'il ne se perde pas trop loin.

Quand la porte se rouvrit, Sanji espéra un bref instant que ce soit Zoro qui revenait avant de se reprendre, il était impossible que cette face de mousse revienne si rapidement, si tant ait qu'il revienne. Il eu un sourire triste en pensant que cette fois c'était vraiment mal barré et qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air.

Les autres entrèrent dans la pièce, le regard interrogateur. Il alla à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand et alluma enfin sa cigarette, laissant la fumée se son poisons faire leurs effets sur lui.

« Sanji… faut qu'on parle. »

Il tourna la tête vers on capitaine, il avait le visage grave, celui qui annonçait que le temps de rire était révolu et qu'une importante décision devait être prise. Alors il se tourna face à Luffy qui eu droit à toute son attention et à celle des autres.

« J'ai faim, prépare moi quelque chose à manger. »

Silence. Stupeur. Puis une formidable baffe derrière le crâne du capitaine relâcha la tension accumulée inutilement. Usopp houspilla le petit brun tandis que Sanji esquissait un petit sourire. Luffy ne changera jamais. Il se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. De là où ils étaient, la vue sur l'océan était magnifique mais insuffisante à éloigner ses pensées moroses. Zoro lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir changé… mais le pouvait-il seulement ? Son attitude envers les femmes était ancrée en lui aussi profondément que son besoin de cuisiner…

« Tu n'es qu'un goinfre, Luffy ! »

« Mais Usopp… j'ai faim. Et la nourriture d'ici n'arrive pas à la cheville de celle de Sanji. »

« Tu vois bien qu'il a pas la tête à ça. »

Sanji écouta l'échange d'une oreille distraite avant de reposer son regard dans la chambre une fois sa cigarette finie.

« Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te préparer quoique se soit ici. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es le Prince, non ? Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux un instant.

« Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Luffy tu es un génie ! Robin-swan, peux-tu venir avec moi s'il te plait ? »

Sanji s'élança hors de la pièce, ébouriffant les cheveux de son capitaine au passage. L'archéologue sortit à la suite du cuistot.

« Où allons-nous, Cook-San ? »

« À la bibliothèque. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen. »

Sanji s'arrêta devant les imposantes portes et les ouvrit impatiemment.

« Un moyen de faire quoi ? »

« D'annuler le mariage après le couronnement. »

Robin attrapa plusieurs ouvrages grâce à son pouvoir avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu ne veux donc pas épouser cette demoiselle ? »

« Je peux pas… je pas lui faire ça, ça ne serait pas juste. »

« Pour qui ? Chanel ou Zoro ? »

Sanji rougit et se détourna de son amie décidément trop perspicace. Robin, amusée de sa réaction laissa échapper un petit rire discret.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. »

« Merci, Robin-swan, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

Mais la conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée de Sélénia dans la pièce.

« Sélénia… quel mauvais vent t'amène ? »

« Sanji-oni-chan ! Mère t'a fait chercher partout dans le château. On a besoin de toit pour régler les détails des cérémonies. »

Sanji soupira puis leva les yeux sur sa sœur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une aura menaçante le submergea telle une vague et il en reconnu sans mal l'auteur.

« Zoro… »

Plantant les femmes dans la bibliothèque, il s'élança à la recherche de la première fenêtre qu'il trouva. Sélénia et Robin lui avaient emboitées le pas et quand il ouvrit une porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon, elles se trouvèrent juste derrière lui pour pouvoir assister à un spectacle indescriptible.

« Putain, Marimo, tu fous quoi ?! »

« Stitch ! Arrête ! »

Les deux hommes, souriants tels des démons, avaient chacun une lame contre la gorge de l'autre. Un mouvement, infime, minuscule, et une vie s'éteindrait.

*.*.*.*.*

Une porte fenêtre vola en éclat, laissant sortir le majordome et l'épéiste dans une gerbe de verre.

Un sourire étirait déjà leurs lèvres, les armes étaient déjà en main, ils se réjouissaient.

Ils étaient des guerriers, sauvages, assoiffés de sang, et ce combat les excitaient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la cour, se toisant, su jugeant du regard. Zoro avait _Wadô_ et _Shûsui_ en mains et regardait les armes étranges de son adversaire, deux matraques dont les bâtons avaient été remplacés par des lames légèrement courbées telles des faux inversées, Stitch avait ainsi les bras protégés du bout des doigts jusqu'au dessus des coudes.

« Sympa tes petits joujoux. »

« Fabrication unique et sur-mesure. »

Le sourire de Zoro s'agrandit un peu plus.

« Tu m'en diras tant… elles me semblent pourtant un poil trop longues… viens par là, je vais y remédier. »

Stitch laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Essaye… si tu peux. »

La poussière vola là où ils se tenaient un instant auparavant, les lames se rencontrèrent dans un jaillissement d'étincelles et un bruit assourdissant. Le choc fut tel qu'ils furent projetés à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre. Zoro finit sa course contre un arbre qui se brisa sous l'impact tandis que Stitch heurtait violement un mur du bâtiment d'en face, une grange quelconque, qui s'écroula sous le choc.

Le silence s'abattit sur le champ de bataille, aucun insecte n'osait y aller de son grésillement, même le vent s'était tut. Puis des branches bougèrent, un éclair bleuté trancha dans le vif du Sylvestre et Zoro s'extirpa de cet enchevêtrement de bois, ses deux sabres toujours dans ses mains.

Il regarda, attentif, l'amoncellement de briques et de poutres immobile. Dommage, ça avait pourtant bien commencé.

Le mouvement infime d'une cascade de graviers fins le long d'une pierre. Le sourire de Zoro revient et se prise se raffermit sur les poignées des ses armes. Un rire, déplacé presque obscène, s'éleva des gravats qui volèrent d'un coup. Stitch se releva, hilare, ses armes toujours en main lui aussi. Il s'extirpa de sa gangue de pierres, époussetant ses vêtements pour les débarrasser de la poussière avant de se redresser. Il regarda Zoro et haussa un sourcil avant de rire de nouveau. L'épéiste le laissa faire, qu'il rit tant qu'il le pouvait encore…

« Aaaaah…. Roronoa… ça faisait longtemps, enfin quelqu'un qui a le sens de la fête. »

« Je te savais bizarre mais en plus t'es complétement barge. »

Stitch le regarda un instant en silence avant de hausser les épaules, désinvolte.

« Peut-être bien… sais-tu combien de temps j'ai passé sans rencontrer quiconque qui soit à ma hauteur ? Des années ! Des années à tuer des faibles et des lâches, sans trouver personne pour donner un peu de peps… tu comprends, je le sais. »

Le sourire de Zoro était partit pendant le court monologue de son adversaire avant qu'il ne le laisse refleurir.

« Ouais… je comprends. »

« Alors tu va me l'a montré ? »

Zoro haussa un sourcil, étonné.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ta technique à trois sabres… je suis impatient de voir ça. »

« T'as des infos sur moi… c'est de la triche. »

« Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. »

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es comme moi, Roronoa… et si tu portes trois sabres à ta taille, c'est que tu te bats avec les trois, tout simplement. »

« T'es plutôt observateur… je crois ne pas avoir à craindre de coups de ta part. »

Stitch rit encore une fois.

« Je ne m'abaisse à ça qu'avec les pleutres et les couards… »

« Ravis de l'apprendre. »

Zoro planta ses sabres dans la terre meuble et détacha son bandana pour le nouer sur ses cheveux avec des gestes mesurés, puis il prit ses sabres, Wadô en bouche et fit face à son adversaire.

Stitch avait été surnommé le majordome des enfers et à ce moment là, il n'avait jamais été plus proche de l'apparence d'un démon. Un sourire extatique sur les lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts, il se jeta dans ce combat le cœur remplit de joie. Enfin. Enfin un adversaire qu'il pouvait craindre.

Les coups s'enchainèrent, rapides, vifs et précis. Les techniques se succédèrent, violentes, puissantes et dévastatrices. Et au milieu du vacarme du combat, ce rire qui semblait inépuisable.

Stitch aimait ce combat et Zoro le comprenait, appréciant ces échanges leurs justes valeurs. Son adversaire était coriace, l'attention que lui demandait ce duel lui permettait de se vider la tête, de laisser la colère sortir. Ce duel le purifiait bien au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait espérer d'un simple entrainement.

Tous deux ne se battaient pas pour vaincre.

Tous deux ne se battaient pas pour tuer.

Tous deux se battaient pour oublier.

Oublier l'autre si proche et pourtant si loin. Oublier ses envies, ses pulsions, ses… sentiments. Noyer tout ça dans la sueur, la douleur, le sang.

Tout peindre en rouge pour se débarrasser du noir.

Les coups pleuvaient, destructeurs, mais ils continuaient, faisant fit de la douleur physique, oubliant leurs blessures corporelles, ils se battaient.

Et leur combat ressemblait à une danse, hypnotique, sensuelle… mortelle.

Une pierre qui roule et le destin du duel s'écrivit, indélébile. Puis un cri vient les interrompre.

« Putain, Marimo ! Tu fous quoi ?! »

« Stitch ! Arrête ! »

Tout ce qu'ils tentaient d'oublier les rattrapa en un instant, ils avaient eu beau se démener, leurs démons les avaient rattrapés à la première occasion.

Chacun avait sa lame contre la gorge de l'autre, le match semblait nul.

Puis Stitch sourit, un sourire triste cette fois ci.

« Et merde ! Perdre… devant elle… »

Et il s'effondra, son costume impeccable d'ordinaire déchiré de toutes parts, du sang coulant d'innombrables blessures.

Un cri déchirant l'étrange silence.

« Non ! Stitch ! Non, pas ça ! »

Sélénia bouscula Sanji et Robin et se précipita vers son homme de main, incapable de comprendre pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal.

Sur le balcon, Sanji regardait Zoro. L'épéiste était couvert de sang mais difficile de dire si c'était le sien ou pas de là où il était. Il le regarda retirer son bandana et le renouer autour de son bras avant de ranger ses lames. Plus tard, il les nettoierait longuement, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le moment.

Il recula d'un pas quand Sélénia tomba à genou à coté du brun, le visage noyé par ses larmes.

Ni Sanji, ni Zoro n'avaient conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. L'agitation des médecins, l'inquiétude de leurs amis, rien ne les atteignaient.

Rien d'autre que leurs regards qui en disait bien plus long que n'importe quels mots.

Sanji comprit qu'il aimait cet homme et qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Zoro comprit qu'il aimait cet homme et qu'il en souffrait. Assez pour tuer.

Sanji retourna dans la bibliothèque, il avait un travail à finir. Zoro laissa Chopper le guider jusqu'à sa chambre où il passa les deux suivantes à soigner et à panser l'épéiste qui ne dit pas un mot. Enfermé dans son silence, Zoro se noyait dans sa souffrance. Jamais ! Jamais il ne laisserait son Cook épouser cette femelle, dut-il la tuer pour ça.

Chopper le laissa seul mais il ne s'en rendit même compte. Ce fut une odeur qui le tira de ses macabres projets. Une cigarette. Sa cigarette. Toujours les mêmes, cet abruti avait ses préférences.

Il posa ses yeux sur le cuistot accoudé à la fenêtre. Quand il vit qu'il avait enfin son attention, Sanji lui parla. Zoro l'écouta en silence, assimilant peu à peu ce que lui racontait le Cook.

À la fin, quand le blond se tut enfin, le vert passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« J'ai cru… » Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge sèche.

« Je sais. »

Deux mots. Seulement deux mots. Mais Sanji avait toujours sût avoir les mots justes. Lui ne les avaient pas, alors il s'exprima de la seule manière qu'il maitrisait.

Se levant, il alla enlacer le cuistot qui s'empressa de l'accueillir dans ses bras grands ouverts et enfin leurs lèvres se trouvèrent.

Pourquoi des mots ? Parfois le langage du corps suffit.

* * *

_blabla de l'auteure : à nathdawn : t'as vu je l'ai pas trop abimé ton chouchou ^^ juste un peu malmené. _


	14. Chapter 14

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro à venir._

_rating : pour l'instant K_

* * *

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, lentement, partant à la découverte de l'autre. Leur premier vrai baiser. Ils leur semblaient qu'il n'aurait jamais de fin, l'espéraient, et c'est avec regrets que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Leurs respirations étaient courtes, leurs joues rosies, ils étaient bien. Une main glissa dans la tignasse verte étonnement douce et Zoro ferma les yeux un bref instant pour mieux apprécier la caresse. Quand il les rouvrit, Sanji lui souriait. Comment avait-il put être aussi con ? Bien-sur que le Cook ne changera jamais. Et c'était tant mieux. Il était impossible, énervant, prétentieux mais aussi droit et honnête. Il avançait sans regrets. Si Sanji s'était offert à lui, c'était qu'il le voulait, tout simplement. Son comportement envers les femmes avait beau être une plaie, il faisait partit de lui également. Zoro comprit qu'il ne pourrait avoir l'un sans l'autre, alors il décida d'accepter le lot, tel quel.

Sanji s'écarta un peu et le regarda des pieds à la tête avant de soupirer.

« Bordel, Marimo, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Zoro baissa les yeux sur son corps emmailloté de bandages et de pansements.

« Ce n'est rien, aucunes de ses blessures n'est grave. »

« C'est pas la version de Chopper… et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu. »

Zoro détourna les yeux, il savait ce que voulait Sanji mais il s'en sentait incapable, les mots… il ne savait pas les manier aussi bien que lui, ces n'était pas ses armes.

« Si on n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là, vous seriez morts tous les deux. »

« Peut-être bien… mais ce n'était pas le but au départ. »

« Bordel, Marimo ! Je sais qu'il nous en a fait baver pendant la traversée mais un combat à mort, c'est pas un peu trop ? »

« Je viens de te le dire, Cook ! Ce n'était pas le cas au début. »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux un bref instant avent de poser un regard insistant sur l'épéiste. Zoro soupira, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, cette tête de mule. Il défit ses bras de la taille du blond et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Sanji vint prendre place en face de lui, un coussin posé au sol lui servant de siège.

« Je cherchais juste… un moyen de me défouler. Et je suis tombé sur lui dans un couloir… »

Il vit Sanji froncer les sourcils mais le cuistot resta silencieux.

« Une réflexion, le ton qui monte, une provocation, au départ, c'était juste ça … et puis le combat est devenu plus sérieux, pour lui. »

Des images fugaces lui revenaient en mémoire. La joie sur le visage du majordome, son plaisir évident, son rire…

« Pendant ce duel, j'ai put voir ce à quoi il avait renoncé pour pouvoir rester aux cotés de ta cinglée de frangine et j'ai compris que j'étais en train de faire la même chose avec toi. »

Le silence de nouveau s'étira. Sanji réfléchissait à ce que Zoro venait de lui raconter avec ses mots à lui et il ne comprenait pas tout. Stitch avait renoncé à quoi ? Quel était le rapport avec lui ?

« Je comprends pas, Zoro… »

L'épéiste soupira, comment mettre en mot ce qu'il avait perçut lors de cet affrontement ? L'exercice était difficile, l'enjeu énorme.

« Ce mec… c'est un combattant, et il a tout abandonné pour jouer les toutous à sa princesse. Ce combat était pour lui un… souvenir, un tour d'adieu. »

« … et le rapport avec moi ? »

« Je t'en voulais d'essayer de régler cette histoire sans effusion de sang même si ça impliquait que tu doives subir ces cérémonies. Mais t'es comme ça. T'es ce Baka Cook insupportable qui ne supporte pas de faire pleurer une femme. Et si tu changeais… je te perdrais. »

Zoro haussa les épaules, il regardait ses pieds, ses mains, tout sauf le blond assit en face de lui. Puis des bras fins vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et le corps chaud du cuistot se colla contre le sien.

« Abruti… il t'auras fallu un combat à mort pour t'en rendre compte ? »

« Umf !... par contre t'as intérêt à trouver un moyen d'éviter ce mariage si tu ne veux pas te retrouver veuf ! »

« Et que crois-tu que je fais dans cette putain de bibliothèque ? »

« Un tennis ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! »

« T'es vraiment con, parfois. »

« Tu veux finir façon carpaccio, Baka-Cook ? »

Sanji allait répliquer quand Zoro écarquilla les yeux et se leva soudainement, envoyant bouler le cuistot sur son coussin.

« Bordel Marimo ! Qu'est-ce qui te… Ok, j'ai compris, je repasse plus tard. »

Zoro lui répondit par un grognement distrait, occupé à nettoyer ses sabres du sang et de la poussière du combat. Comment avait-il put oublier de les nettoyer après son duel ? Impensable… ce cuistot de malheur lui mettait la tête en vrac.

Sanji sortit en souriant de la chambre et retourna dans la bibliothèque aider Robin à trouver dans les textes de lois de l'ile Tsutsuma un moyen d'annuler le mariage sans rendre caduc le couronnement avant qu'il n'ait put abdiquer en faveur de sa sœur. Sélénia était peut-être instable, violente et bizarre, mais il avait aussi découvert en elle une enfant, une petite fille blessée qui quêtait l'amour de sa mère. Mais surtout, la jeune femme était aimée du peuple.

Il poussa les lourdes portes et rejoignit l'archéologue qui referma un épais volume en le voyant approcher.

« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, Cook-San. »

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sélénia était assise près d'une silhouette recouverte d'un drap blanc immaculé, les yeux rouges mais secs à présent. Elle avait pleuré tant et plus tandis que les meilleurs médecins s'occupaient de lui et maintenant elle n'avait plus une goutte d'eau à verser.

Elle prit entre ses mains l'une des siennes et contempla un instant les longs doigts fins, la peau si pale qu'elle en était presque translucide puis elle la serra fort.

L'opération avait duré presque trois heures, les trois plus longues heures de toute sa vie pendant lesquelles elle eu le temps de réfléchir à plusieurs choses. Des myriades de questions lui avaient traversées l'esprit durant ce laps de tems, des questions qui commençaient toutes par « pourquoi ».

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'être heureux à ce moment là, alors que la mort était si proche ?...

Mais celle qui revenait sans cesse, inlassablement, était toujours la même sous diverses formes. Que ressentait-elle pour son majordome ? Mais la jeune femme connaissait la réponse à cette question même si se l'avouer l'effrayait. Bientôt, elle sera Reine. Bientôt il faudra choisir un Roi….

Soudain, la main qu'elle serrait bougea légèrement et elle se redressa, fixant avec attention le visage au teint pale du brun. Il avait l'air si fragile avec tous ses pansements et ses bandages qui le recouvraient, surtout avec celui, imposant, qui ornait son cou.

Il avait frôlé la mort. Il revenait de loin. Et elle ne voulait plus le perdre.

Avant qu'il ne s'éveil, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur les lèvres fines de Stitch et attendit qu'il reprenne conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, ses paupières papillonnant un instant avant de pouvoir s'ouvrir entièrement puis il posa son regard sur elle.

« Princesse ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un filet rauque, éraillé et faible. Il grimaça, il avait mal… partout. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, ça avait été un beau combat. Il délaissa ses souvenirs pour revenir à la blonde qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. La caresse était agréable, il se sentait bien.

« Que faites-vous ici, Princesse ? »

« Je te veillais, je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

« Vous ne devriez pas. »

Il nota qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, avait-elle pleuré pour lui ? Ou à cause de lui ?

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Stitch. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, je serais toujours à vos cotés. C'est mon devoir. »

La main dans ses cheveux s'arrêta.

« Seulement pour le devoir… abruti de majordome. »

Il resserra les doigts autour de ceux de la jeune femme qui ne retira pas sa main mais son visage était dissimulé par ses cheveux.

« Vous servir et être près de vous est déjà plus que je ne peux espérer, Ma Dame. »

Sélénia se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front du brun puis elle se leva en silence. Une fois devant la porte, elle s'adressa à lui encore une fois à lui sans se retourner.

« J'ai une dernière question, Stitch, y répondras-tu sincèrement ? »

« Oui, Ma Dame. »

« … M'aimes-tu, Stitch ? »

L'homme de main resta silencieux un instant, sa princesse avait posé une question et elle avait exigé une réponse honnête.

« Plus que ma vie, ma Princesse. »

Sélénia sourit et sortit de la pièce. Stitch la regarda tant qu'il le put, comme à son habitude.


	15. Chapter 15

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. il veux juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro à venir._

_rating : pour l'instant K_

_blabla de l'auteure : quand j'ai commencé cette histoire je pensais la finir en une petite dizaine de chapitres... comme quoi, il ne faut jamais jurer de rien ^^_

* * *

« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, Cook-San. »

Sanji s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce en soupirant. Encore un nouveau problème en perspective.

« Robin-chwan, ne me dit pas qu'on ne peux pas annuler ce mariage… »

L'archéologue resta silencieuse un instant et Sanji se prit le visage dans sa main.

« ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que tu ne l'avais prévu, Cook-San. »

« Compliqué comment ? »

Robin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les lourdes portes s'ouvraient violemment pour laisser entrer une ballerine survoltée qui faisait un magnifique pas de danse, les bras joliment arrondis au-dessus de sa tête brune.

« Mes p'tits choux, c'est moi ! »

Bonclay tourbillonna encore un instant sur lui-même, très fier de son entrée, avant que le blond ne l'assomme pour le faire arrêter.

« Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

« Tu me foutais le tournis à te voir faire. »

Bonclay fit la moue avant de se remettre debout et de se rapprocher du cuistot.

« Faut se dérider, petit prince… et si tu me laissais copier ton visage cette fois-ci, que je puisse te montrer à quoi il peut ressembler quand il n'est pas tout crispé. »

Sanji fit rapidement un bond en arrière, s'éloignant de la menace.

« Touche moi et je fais de la blanquette de travelo au diner ! »

« T'es pas marrant, petit prince, tu le sais ? »

« Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu viens foutre ici. »

Sanji fouilla dans ses poches et coinça une clope entre ses lèvres mais au moment de l'allumer il se ravisa, ils étaient dans une bibliothèque tout de même. Alors qu'il se retournait pour rejoindre la brune, Bonclay s'approcha en douce et lui passa une main aux fesses.

La folle évita de justesse le coup de pied assassin du cuistot en quelques bonds.

« Tu veux crever, pervers ? »

« Tu ne veux pas que je touche ton visage, laisse moi au moins toucher au reste. »

« Je vais te tuer. »

« Approche mon mignon, je t'attends. »

Le regard planté dans celui de l'autre, la jambe armée et prête au combat, les hommes se faisaient face. Le premier coup était parti, tant pis pour le respect de ce lieu, quand les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

Sélénia recula en poussant un petit cri de surprise quand les battants furent repoussés vers elle après deux chocs sourds. Prudente, elle en poussant lentement une pour pouvoir jeter un œil dans la pièce avant de soupirer.

« Sanji oni chan, tu crois vraiment qu'il sied à ton rang de s'assoir par terre ? »

Elle se planta les mains sur hanches devant son frère qui était assit à même le sol, une main sur son nez d'où coulait un petit filet de sang.

« Tu crois peut-être que je me tiens là par plaisir ? »

Sélénia haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Fais ce qui te chante, comporte toi comme un cochon si ça t'amuse, après tout tu es un pirate… »

« Un pirate, tout à fait ! Un pirate qui aurait déjà réglé son compte à ce macaque si tu ne t'étais pas pointée à ce moment là. »

La jeune blonde haussa les sourcils, surprise.

« Qui ? »

« C'est qui le macaque ?! »

« Tu préfère taré pervers ? »

Bonclay se jeta au sol, tel une femme touchée par une terrible tragédie dans une pièce de théâtre.

« Dire que j'ai accouru pour vous aider quand j'ai su que mes amis étaient en danger. »

« Je suis pas ton ami et je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Bonclay porta une main à son cœur, comme si la remarque froide de Sanji lui avait transpercé la poitrine.

« J'ai même versé des larmes pour toi quand on m'a raconté les terribles sévices que cette abominable sorcière vous avait fait subir. »

« hey ! » s'indigna Sélénia.

« Surveille tes paroles, Bonclay, tu parles de ma sœur je te rappel ! »

Sélénia haussa les épaules et les mains en regardant son frère.

« Oni chan, je pense être capable de me débrouiller sans toi, je l'ai fais pendant quinze ans. »

Sanji jeta un œil à sa sœur avant de hausser les épaules.

« C'est vrai, débrouille toi avec lui dans ce cas. »

Il s'éloigna, allant rejoindre Robin qui trouvait la situation très divertissante et qui avait prit un siège pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle.

« Tu vas vraiment la laisser seule, Cook-San ? »

« Elle nous a prouvé qu'elle savait se défendre, non ? »

« Oui, mais c'est une femme… »

« Elle n'est ni fragile, ni sans défense, malgré les apparences. »

« WOUAH ! Ça fait mal ! Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon princesse ! Sanjiiii ! »

Sanji sourit en se retournant vers les cris de détresse de la danseuse. Apparemment Bonclay avait voulut copier le visage de Sélénia et il se retrouvait à présent à terre, le bras douloureusement tordu et un escarpin à talon aiguille lui labourant la colonne vertébrale.

« Mais c'est qui ce taré, oni chan ? Je peux le tuer ? »

« Pas tout de suite, lâche-le maintenant, je crois qu'il a parfaitement compris la leçon. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta à contrecœur et son prisonnier massa son bras douloureux avant de prendre la parole.

« Sachez, Princesse que j'ai mangé le travesti-fruit et que je peux maintenant prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, du moment que je lui ai touché le visage. Tenez, regardez ! »

Il lui fit une petite démonstration de son talent et la blonde le regarda le regarda faire avant de se tourner vers Sanji et Robin.

« Il fait parti de votre équipage ? »

« PAS MOYEN ! »

« Je vois… tu ne voudrais pas travailler pour moi ? »

« Non merci ! J'ai déjà un boulot, un show, des danseuses, des spectacles et tout ce qu'il me faut. »

« Dommage. »

Sélénia fit sa moue chagrine et Sanji osa poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis que la jeune femme avait fait irruption dans la pièce.

« Comment va Stitch ? »

La jeune femme perdit un bref instant son masque de princesse parfaite avant de répondre à son frère.

« Il s'est réveillé… il a eu de la chance. »

« Je suis désolé que Zoro te l'ai abimé. »

Sélénia le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater d'un rire amer.

« Stitch n'est pas un jouet que ton ami aurait cassé par accident, oni chan… »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »

« Ce n'est rien, oublie. Il va s'en sortir, c'est tout ce qui compte après tout. »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la grande pièce et Robin se dit qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir.

« Et si vous nous disiez ce que vous êtes venu faire ici, Princesse-San ? »

Sélénia se frappa le front du plat de sa main.

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Chanel te cherche partout pour te faire essayer plusieurs tenues pour les cérémonies. Elle pleure tellement de ne pas te trouver qu'elle va finir par inonder le palais. »

Sanji se cacha le visage dans sa main en murmurant un petit « pas ça » et Sélénia ricana.

« T'es pas gâté avec une fiancée pareille. »

« M'en parle pas ! Dis lui que je la verrais plus tard, j'ai encore deux trois choses à régler ici. »

La blonde acquiesça et prit congé, amusée du désarroi de son petit frère. Robin se tourna vers Bonclay qui s'était tenu prudemment à l'écart tant que la jeune blonde était là.

« Et toi, Mr 2 ? Qu'as-tu à nous apprendre ? »

« Ma chère Robin, sache que je ne fais plus appeler ainsi depuis que tes petits camarades ont fichu une rouste à Crocodile. Toi mieux que personne devrait le savoir. »

« C'est vrai, pardonne moi Travelo-Kun. »

« Comme tu es cruelle envers une pauvre petite ballerine isolée, Robin. »

« Tu vas nous dire ce que tu fous là, rat d'opérette, ou je te cuisinier vite fait ? »

« Tu veux tâter encore un peu des arcanes secrètes de l'ile de Kedestraves ? »

Ils allaient encire en venir aux mains, ou plutôt aux pieds, quand Robin les sépara.

« Huit fleurs. »

Ils se retrouvèrent ceinturés par quatre bras chacun.

« Assit ! »

Et elle les obligea à s'assoir sur des chaises avant de les repousser face à face, séparés par la grande table de la bibliothèque.

« On t'écoute. »

« Mon bateau et mes hommes sont arrivés. Le votre aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Franky ? » s'exclama la brune, soudain bien plus intéressée.

« Lui-même, remonté comme un coucou et pressé d'en découdre ! »

« Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Ah, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout… »

Les deux hommes regardèrent avec curiosité la jeune femme qui venait de porter une main à sa bouche, un air horrifié sur le visage.

« Que se passe-t-il, Robin-chwan ? »

« Le couronnement et le mariage… »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas avoir lieu n'importe quand. Il faut qu'ils aient lieu à moment bien précis. »

Sanji blêmit, il sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Combien de temps ? »

« À la prochaine pleine lune, dans vingt jours…. »

« Trois semaines ! »

« Navrée, Cook-San »

« C'est un enfer… »

Sanji eu le fugace sentiment que ces trois semaines allaient être très, très longues… surtout pour un certain légume vert.

« Bonclay, tu peux t'arranger pour mettre Franky au courant et dire à tes hommes et lui de jeter l'ancre un peu plus loin ? »

« bien-sur ! On est en contact par denden-mushi. »

« Il me semble que… » Robin fit fleurir plusieurs bras qui lui ramenèrent un imposant atlas et elle l'ouvrit sur une page montrant une carte de l'ile et de ses environs.

« Là, vous voyez ? Il y a une petite ile, province de Tsutsuma. Elle est assez loin pour que les navires ne soient pas repérables d'ici. »

« Je m'en occupe ! À plus tard mes p'tits choux ! »

Bonclay prit congé en effectuant de grands pas de danse.

« Il épuisant ce gars. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi notre capitaine l'apprécie autant. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Robin et Sanji échangèrent un sourire complice avant qu'un cri ne vienne donner des frissons dans le dos du cuisinier.

« Sanji-Kun ? Où êtes-vous mon prince ?... »

* * *

_blabla de l'auteure (bis) : un petit chapitre, encore, mais il m'a bien fait rire, j'espère que vous aussi ^^.  
_

_j'en profite ici pour faire passer un message à mes revieweuses anonymes : inscrivez-vous bon sang! ça ne prend qu'une demi-seconde même si on est une bille en anglais et ça permet de pouvoir vous répondre. il n'y a rien de plus frustrant qu'une question posée dans une review à laquelle à ne peux pas répondre. est un lieu d'échange, alors inscrivez-vous s'ils vous plait._


	16. Chapter 16

_disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre, c'est pas juste. _

_paring : Sanji/Zoro à venir._

_rating : surprise ^^_

_blabla de l'auteure : après une semaine de "repos", voila la suite ^^_

* * *

Zoro courrait ventre à terre à travers les couloirs du château, le souffle court. Il fuyait et il détestait ça ! Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux du cuistot qui suivait tant bien que mal le rythme sans pour autant se plaindre. La clope avait beau donner un air cool, elle savait aussi rappeler douloureusement qu'elle était un poison qui encrassait vos poumons.

« Zo…ro… à droite… »

L'épéiste prit le virage à gauche serré et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva sur son passage pour s'y engouffrer avec Sanji.

Un placard. Sombre et étroit. Ils reprirent leurs souffles laborieusement.

« T'aurais pas pu trouver un coin plus grand, Cook ? »

« La ferme ! Je t'avais dit de tourner à droite, pas à gauche ! »

« J'ai tourné à droite ! »

Sanji se massa les tempes d'une main, le cœur battant encore douloureusement dans sa poitrine et les poumons en feu.

« Tu portes tes sabres à ta droite… »

« Oui et alors ? »

« T'as tourné de quel coté ? »

« …puff, t'es chiant. »

« Chut. »

Sanji posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Zoro pour le faire taire. Il l'avait entendu, elle le cherchait encore. Sa voix, pour l'instant presque inaudible, se rapprochait inexorablement.

Dans l'espace confiné du placard, ils avaient l'impression que leurs cœurs faisaient autant de bruits qu'une armée de tambours, que leurs respirations chaotiques étaient aussi assourdissantes que des trompettes… elle allait les trouver…

« Sanji-Kun ? Où êtes-vous ? Le mariage est dans trois jours et vous n'avez fait encore aucunes retouches sur vos costumes... Sanji-Kun ? »

Sanji se raidit en se disant qu'il préférait encore refaire la traversée avec sa sœur que de subir encore une autre séance interminable d'essayage.

« Toi et ta putain de galanterie, j'te jure ! »

« Chut, elle va nous entendre. »

« Et tu compte lui dire quand ? »

Sanji jeta un regard gêné à son amant. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de dire à sa fiancée qu'ils ne resteraient mariés qu'à peine quelques jours.

« Je n'ai pas pu, elle pleure tellement pour rien, alors imagine quand je vais lui dire ça… »

« T'es qu'un lâche avec les femmes, tu sais ? »

Sanji lui lança un regard noir, à défaut d'un coup de pied bien placé, et lui planta son index sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne suis PAS lâche ! Je ne suis tout simplement pas un rustre mal dégrossi de ton espèce. »

« C'est ça, cause toujours petit prince. »

« Tu veux que je t'en colle une, Marimo ? »

« Cet espace étroit me donne plutôt d'autres idées… »

Zoro glissa ses mains autour de la taille fine de Sanji et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Le cuistot écarquilla les yeux en sentant contre lui l'excitation grandissante de son compagnon frotter contre son bas-ventre.

« Pas ici, Marimo. Et si elle nous voit ? »

« Au moins elle saura pourquoi tu ne tiens pas à l'épouser. »

« Abruti. »

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre car ses lèvres étaient à présent prisonnières consentantes de leurs consœurs. Le baiser s'intensifia, leurs langues partant à l'assaut de l'autre, se caressant, dansant, titillant et quand elles se séparèrent, elles laissèrent leurs propriétaires haletants sans pour autant avoir couru cette fois-ci. Zoro avait sur le visage un sourire concupiscent et se lécha les lèvres avec envie et gourmandise.

« Sanji-Kun ? Vous êtes là ? »

Les deux hommes tressaillirent, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de leur cachette.

« J'en peux plus de cette nana, Cook ! Elle te colle au train à longueur de journée ! »

« Je sais, ça ne me réjouis pas plus que toi. »

« Alors fait quelque chose pour te débarrasser d'elle ou c'est moi qui m'en charge ! »

Devant l'air sérieux qu'affichait l'épéiste, le cuistot blêmit.

« T'es pas sérieux ?! T'oserais pas la tuer tout de même ?! »

« Ça fait trois semaines qu'elle me fait courir, j'en ai ma claque ! Et hier soir ! Elle est même venue frapper à ta porte alors qu'on était… occupés ! »

Sani rougit légèrement en se souvenant de la scène. C'est vrai que ça avait faillit être très embarrassant. non, en fait c'était déjà très embarrassant, Zoro l'ayant convaincu d'essayer la petite tenue rose d'infirmière.

« La ferme, Kappa pervers ! »

« Allez, avoue que tu as adoré ça. »

Zoro alla mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de blond qui frissonna à ce contact. Les mains du vert partirent se balader sur son corps et il tenta mollement de le repousser.

« J'ai envie de toi, Sanji… maintenant. »

La voix suave, chargée de désir, murmurant son prénom dans le creux de son cou provoqua des frissons de plaisir chez le blond mais sa raison faisait encore de la résistance.

« Et si elle nous entends ? »

« Et ben, qu'elle regarde ! J'en ai marre de me cacher ! »

Zoro planta son regard dans les yeux bleus, si bleus, de son compagnon.

« J'en ai marre de courir, de me planquer… si elle nous trouve ? Tant mieux ! »

Sanji le regarda sans rien dire. C'est vrai que ça avait été amusant de se cacher les premiers jours mais au bout de presque trois semaines, ça en devenait lassant. Laisser faire le hasard était peut-être la solution.

Zoro profita de son mutisme pour l'embrasser de nouveau passionnément, langoureusement et il répondit avec plaisir au baiser fougueux. Le sabreur se colla contre lui, frottant lascivement leurs bas-ventres qui s'échauffaient l'un contre l'autre. Sanji passa ses bras autour de son cou et, prenant appuis sur ses épaules musclées, se souleva pour nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de l'épéiste.

Zoro rompit un bref instant le baiser pour sourire avant de recapturer les lèvres si tentantes du blond qui savait si bien lui faire tourner la tête. Les mains aventureuses se pressèrent de défaire les boutons de l'encombrante chemise, en faisant attention de ne pas en faire sauter, ce qui énerverait au plus haut point le propriétaire de ladite chemise. En quelques secondes, tous les boutons intacts étaient ouverts et Zoro goutait avec plaisir la peau pale qui lui était offerte. Mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, Sanji rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui en faciliter l'accès.

Le désir montait, les caresses se faisaient plus avides, plus pressantes...

Et la porte s'ouvrit soudain, les figeant tel des lapins sur une route.

Sélénia soupira bruyamment avant d'attraper Sanji par le col et de le tirer hors du placard.

« Vous deux ! J'en ai ma claque de vous courir après dès que tu essayes d'échapper à Chanel ! »

« Bordel, Sélénia ! Tu pourrais au moins frapper avant d'ouvrir ! »

La jeune femme lança un regard noir aux deux hommes qui préférèrent se tenir à carreau. Depuis que Zoro avait faillit tuer Stitch, elle leur en voulait et se faisait un devoir de leur rendre la vie impossible en aidant Chanel à les retrouver à chaque fois.

Elle renvoya Sanji dans les griffes de sa fiancée qui se pendit à son cou dès qu'elle l'aperçu et l'entraina sans tarder vers les couturières qui devaient faire les dernières retouches sur ses vêtements de cérémonies. La bonde attendit que Sanji fusse hors de vu pour se retourner vers l'épéiste.

« Tu devras attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir lui sauter dessus à nouveau… »

« Tu sais, que toi comme elle, ne devez la vie qu'a ton frère qui refuse que je ne vous découpe…? »

Sélénia laissa un rictus mauvais apparaitre sur son visage, effaçant un bref instant son air de poupée.

« Même sans lui, tu ne pourrais rien contre moi… tu n'as rien pu faire sur mon bateau et tu ne peux pas en faire plus en ce moment… ce que ça doit être rageant pour toi. »

Elle l'abandonna au milieu du couloir en riant et Zoro la regarda s'éloigner en serrant Wadô si fort que les articulations de ses doigts blanchirent. Il respira profondément pendant un moment pour retrouver son calme avant de se mettre en route, il avait une chambre à chercher.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sanji était perché sur une petite estrade ronde au milieu d'une armée de couturières surexcitées. Il leur répondait comme il le faisait toujours avec les femmes, charmant ces demoiselles par sa galanterie et ses compliments, bien que son esprit soit accaparé par un petit pois ami des algues.

Il soupira discrètement en enfilant la troisième tenue, plus que sept et cette corvée serait finie. Il avait bien essayé de faire quelque chose de simple mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'une passation de pouvoir obéissait à des codes stricts. Une date précise, un déroulement précis, un code vestimentaire précis… d'où les dix tenues qu'il essayait actuellement.

Le temps semblait passer avec une lenteur délibérée et Sanji enrageait intérieurement d'être coincé là bien qu'il demeurait courtois, gentleman et de bonne humeur avec les couturières.

La monotonie mortelle fut rompu par l'arrivée de la Reine, soutenu par sa fidèle dame de compagnie, Aya.

« Sanji-chan, comment se passe les préparatifs ? »

« Très bien, Majesté. »

Paris marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre sa marche lente.

« Ne vas-tu donc jamais m'appeler Mère ? »

« Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour ça, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

La Reine hocha la tête avec un air triste.

« Je comprends… mais je ne suis pas venue te parler de nos relations mais de Chanel. »

« Chanel ? »

« Ta fiancée. »

« Je sais très bien qui elle est. De quoi voulez vous parler ? »

« Que vas-tu faire pour elle… quand tu repartiras ?... »

Sanji tressaillit avant de demander aux petites mains qui s'occupaient de lui de bien vouloir les laisser seuls un moment. Descendant de l'estrade, il approcha un siège dans lequel la Reine prit place avec un soulagement non feint.

« Alors mon fils, qu'as-tu prévu ? De l'emmener ou de l'abandonner ? »

Sanji prit place en face de sa mère et croisa ses mains devant lui, ses pouces frottant l'un contre l'autre.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de l'enfermer dans un mariage sans amour, Madame. »

« Tu pourrais apprendre à l'aimer avec le temps… à moins que ton cœur n'appartienne déjà à une autre ? »

Sanji se sentit rougir quand l'image fugace de Zoro s'imposa dans son esprit.

« Oui, Majesté, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qui fait partit de ton équipage ? »

« … Se serait cruel d'infliger ça à une si charmante demoiselle. »

Paris resta silencieuse un long moment avant de se relever avec quelques difficultés.

« Tu dois lui parler avant les cérémonies, Sanji-chan. »

Elle s'éloigna au bras de sa dame de compagnie et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendit les derniers mots que s'échangeaient les deux femmes avant de sortir.

_« Mon dieu, elle va inonder le palais ! »_

_« J'en ai bien peur, Aya, mais nous verrons bien. »_

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteure : alors, mes copinettes fangirls,vous y avez cru au lemon, hein ? et ben Sanji et Zoro aussi XD je sais je suis aussi sadique avec eux qu'avec vous ^^_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : on revient au K tout sage :D  
_

* * *

Sanji resta assit dans son costume à moitié cousu un très long moment, tentant de rassembler assez de courage pour aller parler avec le sa fiancée et ruiner par la même occasion tous les projets qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour eux deux.

Il se leva lentement, presque à regret et se changea. Il laissa l'ébauche de vêtement sur le dossier d'une chaise, remerciant silencieusement les couturières de l'avoir laissé seul pour réfléchir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte à pas lents et hésita quand il eu la poignée dans la main. Il détestait ça ! Lui, gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles, allait devoir faire souffrir une femme… et il se haïssait d'en être arrivé là. Puis il repensa à celui pour qui il devait le faire. Zoro avait accepté de fuir, pas qu'une fois non, mais pendant trois longues semaines, il avait fuit devant la rousse émotive, luttant contre ses pulsions meurtrières durant ces interminables journées où elle leur courrait après sans relâche pour se pendre à son cou devant lui. Si le fier Marimo avait pu supporter ça, il serait, il devait, être capable d'affronter Chanel et de lui avouer que leur mariage ne serait qu'une parodie, une illusion, étape nécessaire pour valider son couronnement.

Résigné, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la pièce où la jeune femme faisait ses propres essayages. Il toqua rapidement au battant et patienta peu de temps pour qu'une jeune domestique entrouvre la porte, bafouillant et rougissant en se rendant compte qui était devant elle.

« Prince Sanji ? Mais… vous… vous ne devriez pas être là ! Vous… ça porte malheur de voir la robe avant le mariage ! »

Elle fut soudainement tirée en arrière et Sélénia prit la place de la pauvre domestique toute retournée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Quelle mauvaise surprise… que viens-tu faire là, Oni-Chan ? »

« Il faut que je lui parle. »

Sélénia eu un sourire froid à l'adresse de son frère

« C'est maintenant que tu te décide à lui avouer la vérité ? Il était temps. Encore que j'aurais parié que tu ne dises rien et te sauve comme un lâche dès que possible. »

Sanji se tendit sous l'insulte mais ne releva pas, il n'était pas venu pour se battre contre sa sœur.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Sélénia. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu va lui dire ? La vérité ou un joli mensonge pour t'en tirer à bon compte ? Je t'ai connu plus… courageux… Oni-Chan. »

Sanji serra les dents, et les poings. Trois semaines. Trois semaines que la blonde faisait de sa vie un enfer en n'utilisant que des mots. La jeune femme savait manier la torture mentale aussi bien que le fouet et depuis qu'elle avait découvert, grâce à son fidèle espion de nouveau en forme, que Sanji et Zoro étaient intimes, elle leur rendait la vie impossible avec l'aide involontaire de la rousse.

« Alors tu hésites ? Vas-tu encore être désarmé par ses larmes ? Tu es si…arggh »

Le reste de la phrase de Sélénia resta coincé dans sa gorge. Sanji l'avait attrapée par le cou et la souleva à peine du sol mais suffisamment pour qu'elle sente qu'il ne plaisantait pas. C'est d'une voix froide et avec un visage de pierre qu'il s'adressa à elle.

« Tu commence sérieusement à me les gonfler, Sélénia. Continue et je me casse avant même le couronnement et tu pourras dire adieu au trône et à ton joli petit royaume… suis-je été suffisamment clair ? »

Il la relâcha et elle prit une profonde inspiration qui la fit grimacer. Sans un mot elle retourna dans la pièce d'où elle ressortit un instant plus tard accompagnées par les couturières, les domestiques, et les dames de la cour qui assistaient aux essayages.

Sélénia laissa aux femmes le temps de prendre un peu d'avance et murmura à l'attention de son frère.

« Avise toi de relever la main sur moi et ton précieux petit ami pourrait aller se perdre dans les oubliettes du château. »

« Fous nous la paix et je n'aurais pas à recommencer. »

Sélénia s'éloigna d'un pas digne après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard meurtrier et Sanji secoua la tête, elle avait vraiment un caractère de cochon.

Il frappa à la porte entrouverte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il remarqua ici et là des bouts d'étoffes, des dentelles, des voiles, en blancs, en beiges, en crèmes, en nacres… et sous un portant, mal dissimulés par un plaid jeté par-dessus, il entrevit des robes.

Il se sentait mal de devoir ainsi briser les rêves d'une jeune femme innocente. Mais avait-il le choix ?

Chanel sortit de derrière un paravent, vêtue d'une simple mais magnifique robe verte émeraude qui mettait en valeur sa flamboyante chevelure bouclée. Elle sourit en le voyant et s'approcha à petits pas rapides de lui pour lui prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Sanji-Kun ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Je… heu… Chanel, je pense qu'il serait préférable de vous assoir. »

La rousse, le teint déjà pale en temps ordinaire, blêmit un peu plus.

« Il y a un problème ? La Reine… ? »

« Hein ? Non, non, la Reine va bien, enfin aussi bien que possible. Ce n'est pas ça… asseyez-vous je vous prie, j'ai à vous avouer quelque chose de… difficile. »

Chanel s'assit sur une méridienne, Sanji à ses cotés.

« Vous me faites peur, Sanji-Kun… »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir été honnête envers vous à propos de ce mariage… »

« Vous ne m'aimez pas… »

Sanji resta un instant interdit, était-ce une question ou une affirmation ? Il n'aurait pu le dire.

« Si je vous ai donné de faux espoirs, je suis… »

« Vous ne m'aimez pas encore ! Mais vous apprendrez, vous verrez, quand nous serons installés dans nos appartements au château… »

« Chanel, je repartirais dès que j'aurais donné les pleins pouvoirs à Sélénia. »

« Alors je partirais avec vous ! J'apprendrais la vie de pirate si c'est votre souhait. »

Sanji regarda le visage tacheté de rousseur de Chanel qui lui faisait penser à celui d'Ace. Ses yeux étaient humides mais elle faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Tenant toujours ses mains dans les siennes, il les serra, dans une pauvre tentative pour la consoler.

« Chanel… »

« Je vous en prie, Sanji-Kun, laissez-moi une chance… »

« Je suis désolé, mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le silence retomba, lourd, pesant, étouffant. On n'y entendait que les sanglots étouffés de la jeune femme qui luttait pour les contrôler.

« Alors ce mariage… ne sera qu'une façade ? »

Sa voix tremblait, les larmes inondaient ses joues.

« Au premier quartier de lune, j'abdiquerais en faveur de ma sœur et le mariage non consommé sera annulé… »

Sanji ne savait que dire de plus, il s'était attendu à des cris, des protestations, à ce qu'elle s'accroche à lui en hurlant… à tout sauf à ces deux rivières silencieuses et à ce regard perdu.

« Mais… je… pourquoi ? »

« J'aime quelqu'un et vous retenir dans un mariage qui n'en aurait que le nom serait cruel de ma part. Chanel, je suis sûr qu'un jour vous trouverez un homme qui vous aimera sincèrement… vous méritez mieux que moi. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot, elle cherchait du regard quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à supporter cette souffrance sans pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit à travers le rideau opaque de ses pleurs.

Elle se rendit compte alors que Sanji serrait toujours ses mains dans les siennes et les retira vivement, les posant bien à plats sur ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle se redressa, bien droite, être digne était la seule chose qui lui restait.

« Laissez-moi, Sanji-Kun. »

« Chanel, je suis désolé… »

« Laissez-moi ! »

Sanji se leva et s'inclina devant elle avant de sortir de la pièce. Tout était si silencieuse, oppressant… la jeune femme se leva à son tour et contourna le paravent. Derrière était accrochée la robe qu'elle devait porter pour son mariage de rêve.

Elle fit encore deux pas, titubant comme si elle était ivre et s'effondra, inconsciente.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, étonnée un instant de se trouver dans sa chambre avant que l'horreur de ce qui s'était passé ne lui revienne en pleine figure. Elle l'avait perdu… celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours… son regard tomba sur sa robe, qu'une domestique avait ramené jusque dans sa chambre. Ses larmes coulaient en silence le long de ses joues. Cette robe, elle en avait commencé les croquis lorsqu'elle avait six ans, quand elle avait compris que ce petit blond au sourire franc était l'homme de sa vie.

Durant des années elle avait modifié, amélioré les dessins de sa robe, continuant alors même que tous le croyait mort. Et aujourd'hui, les couturières avaient réussit le miracle de coudre son rêve en moins de trois semaines.

Tout ça pour rien ?

En quelques mots son rêve avait volé en éclats.

_J'aime quelqu'un d'autre_.

Qui ? Qui lui avait volé son amour ? Probablement une des deux femmes qui faisaient parti de l'équipage, la rousse ou la brune.

Non, elle ne renoncera pas ! Il lui restait trois jours pour découvrir qui lui avait ravi son fiancé et quand elle l'aura trouvé… et ben elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle fera pour l'instant, mais une chose était sûr, elle n'allait pas se laisser voler son amoureux aussi facilement !

Elle se leva, un peu chancelant, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La nuit allait bientôt tomber.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Sanji fit comme d'habitude acte de présence au diner en compagnie de Sélénia, Paris et Chanel, tandis que les Mugiwara étaient à une table près de celle de la Reine. Honneur qui faisait toujours grincer quelques dents parmi la noble assemblée.

À son grand étonnement, Chanel se comportait de la même façon que les jours précédant. Plus aucunes traces de ses larmes ou de son évanouissement, elle se collait à lui comme lors de tous les diners depuis un mois. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard de Sélénia et de Zoro qui, tous deux, devaient être persuadés qu'il s'était dégonflé et qu'il n'avait encore une fois rien dit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro qui buvait plus qu'il ne mangeait en regrettant de ne pas avoir pu lui parler avant, mais l'épéiste, une nouvelle fois perdu dans les couloirs, avait été guidé par un domestique jusqu'à la salle où était servi les diner.

Sanji rongea son freins jusqu'à la fin du repas et s'éclipsa dès ce fut possible dans sa chambre. Il entra dans la pièce d'un pas vif et la traversa jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Il sortit sur le grand balcon et s'approcha de la rambarde. Attrapant une corde à nœuds, il la jeta dans le vide et attendit en s'allumant une cigarette. La nuit promettait d'être difficile.

Zoro suivit les autres jusqu'à l'aile qui leur avait été assignée et entra dans sa chambre. Il attendit quelques secondes, appuyé contre la porte, le temps que tout le monde ait regagné ses quartiers puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. La corde se balançait doucement dans l'air frais du soir, semblant attendre qu'il veuille bien monter. Il tendit la main avant de se raviser et d'aller s'assoir sur son lit. Bras croisés, il attendit.

Chanel se glissa derrière une lourde tenture et regarda Sanji entrer dans sa chambre. De là où elle était, elle avait un très bon angle de vue sur ses quartiers. Elle guetta pour savoir laquelle des femmes de l'équipage lui avaient volé l'amour de son Prince.

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteure : je sais, je sais, il n'est pas très cool Sanji dans ce chapitre mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Zoro s'en occuper ^^_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. _

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : K_

* * *

Sanji termina sa cinquième cigarette et écrasa le mégot parmi les autres avant de se pencher par-dessus la rambarde. Toujours pas de Marimo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait encore ? Avec un peu de chance, il se sera encore perdu. Sanji soupira, déjà que la discussion à venir ne l'enchantait guère, il allait en plus devoir partir à la recherche d'une tête de cactus incapable de trouver son chemin dans un couloir à deux portes.

Il enjamba le garde-fou souplement et descendit la corde jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de Zoro, marquant un temps d'arrêt quand il la trouva ouverte. Pénétrant dans la pièce sombre, il lui fallut un instant pour apercevoir la silhouette de son amant assit sur son lit. Il détailla rapidement la posture raide, les bras croisés, le visage fermé de son compagnon… ouais, la discussion allait être longue…

.*.*.*.*.*.

Zoro prit place dans son lit, hors de question de monter voir ce cuistot de malheur ! Après tout, c'était lui qui était en faute, lui qui devait parler à ce pot de col ambulant et humide qu'était sa fiancée. Et apparemment, il n'avait rien dit, encore une fois… il s'assit le dos contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Il respira profondément, ralentissant les battements de son cœur et il plongea dans sa méditation pour transformer la colère qui s'enflammait en lui en braises rougeoyantes. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il était autant en colère pour si peu. C'était le Cook. Lentement la méditation fit son effet et Zoro se calma.

Bien qu'il eu encore les yeux fermés, il entendit Sanji pénétrer dans la pièce et s'arrêter devant la fenêtre, n'allant pas plus loin dans la chambre. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur la silhouette élancée de son amant. Pour une fois, ils allaient avoir une longue discussion.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Chanel avait attendu ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité mais personne n'était venu et Sanji n'était pas ressortit non plus. Elle resta cachée derrière sa tenture, indécise, puis une phrase prononcée par Sanji lui revient en mémoire

_Le mariage non consommé sera annulé_

Non consommé… Sélénia lui avait affirmé qui si elle et Sanji…consommaient le mariage, il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen pour le rompre. La jeune femme rougit violemment, osera-t-elle vraiment aller jusque là ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix si elle voulait rester la femme de son prince plus d'une semaine. Mais plus elle restait cacher, plus le courage lui manquait pour mettre à exécution le plan. Si elle attendait encore, elle ne le ferait jamais, elle le savait, alors prenant son courage à deux mains elle sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fiancé.

Devant, elle hésita encore un instant, devait-elle frapper ? Entrer directement ? Mieux valait profiter de l'effet de surprise pour qu'il ne la repousse pas tout de suite. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra en silence dans les appartements princiers. Toutes les lampes étaient éteintes et la seule source de lumière était un feu qui avait été allumé dans la cheminée. Chanel fit le tour des pièces mais la suite était vide. Elle retourna près du lit et resta là, debout, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se mordit la lèvre dans une pauvre tentative pour ne pas pleurer alors qu'elle l'imaginait entre les bras d'une de ses femmes. Elle écarta un peu les rideaux du baldaquin, dévoilant un lit même pas défait puis y monta, se lovant sur la douce couverture. Elle attrapa un des oreillers et huma l'odeur qui y était imprégnée. Sel, épices et tabac, l'odeur de Sanji, si différente de celle qu'il avait enfant.

Plongeant son visage dans le coussin, Chanel pleura en reniflant le parfum de celui qui lui échappait et finit par s'y endormir.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Zoro avait ouvert les yeux quand il avait entendu Sanji entrer par la fenêtre. Il profita que l'autre ne soit pas encore habitué à l'obscurité de la pièce pour le déshabiller du regard. Il ne s'était pas changé, la seule concession faite à sa tenue du diner était qu'il avait fait tomber la veste. À contre-nuit, devant la lumière de la lune qui se levait, Zoro détailla ses longues jambes interminables, sa taille étroite, son torse fin mais musclé… sa chemise blanche tranchait sur le noir de la nuit comme un phare, l'attirant tel un papillon. Ce devrait être interdit, d'être aussi séduisant.

_Sexy-Cook_

Pouvait-il encore être en colère contre lui alors qu'à cet instant la seule envie qu'il avait était de lui sauter dessus ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Marimo ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais encore perdu. »

Ok, il pouvait. D'abord l'engueulade, après le sexe, c'était un bon programme.

« Je t'attendais, Baka-Cook… faut qu'on parle… »

Sanji soupira et chercha une cigarette dans ses poches. Il la porta à ses lèvres et allait l'allumer quand la voix sèche de Zoro l'interrompit.

« Allume cette merde dans ma piaule et je t'apprends à voler. »

Sanji rangea son briquet en haussant les épaules mais garda sa cigarette fichée aux coins de ses lèvres.

« J'avais l'intention de te proposer de remonter, mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas le bon moment. »

« En effet. »

« Dommage… j'avais allumé un feu de cheminée… »

L'image de Sanji, le corps nu et en sueur éclairé par la lumière chaude des flammes s'imposa brutalement à l'esprit de l'épéiste qui ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser cette tentante vision de sa tête. Pour l'instant, il voulait une discussion certes chiante mais sérieuse avec le Cook. La cheminée attendrait après, peut-être, surement, enfin il verrait ! Là, ils s'engueulaient et le cuistot tentant de changer de sujet.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux qu'on parle… tu ne lui à encore rien dit ? »

Sanji, les mains dans ses poches, s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

« Si, je lui ai parlé… ça a été encore pire que ce que l'avais imaginé. »

« Bien-sûr… et la pauvre pour se consoler que tu la plaque, te colle encore un peu plus ? Prends-moi pas pour un con, Cook. »

« Je ne te prends pas pour un con, face de mousse, je te dis la vérité ! »

« Et tu lui a dit quoi exactement ? Parce que là, elle ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir compris ! »

« Je lui ai dit… que… le mariage sera annulé puisqu'il ne sera pas consommé… »

« Et t'as pensé une seconde qu'elle allait vouloir te le faire consommer, ce mariage ? T'es le dernier des abrutis dès qu'il s'agit de gonzesses ! »

« Si traiter les femmes avec le respect qui leur est dû c'est être un abruti alors oui, je veux bien être le dernier de cette terre ! »

« Alors t'attends quoi ? Qu'elle le découvre par elle-même ?... à moins que… »

Le silence retomba, pesant, puis les yeux de l'épéiste s'arrondirent un instant avant que son visage ne se ferme un peu plus. Le feu en lui avait reprit, les braises incandescentes étaient devenues un brasier ardent et vorace.

« Tu as honte… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« …c'est ça… t'a honte de lui dire avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air ! Honte de lui dire que tu tapes un mec ! »

Sanji blêmit et accusa le coup, se demandant furtivement si effectivement ce n'était pas un peu le cas.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Marimo. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit que… que… » Sanji rougit et si fit violence pour finir la phrase qu'il avait commencé «... que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le silence de nouveau, lourd, le cuistot aux joues rouges regardant ses chaussures et Zoro qui secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

« _Quelqu'un_… t'as même pas eu les couilles de lui que c'était moi… »

« T'as vraiment le QI d'une huitre ! T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Si ! Ravi de l'apprendre ! ... Mais maintenant dégage. Reviens quand tu auras eu le courage de lui dire le nom de ce _quelqu'un_. »

Sanji resta silencieux en moment, immobile, il avait surement mal entendu…

« Putain, Zoro… fais pas ça… »

« Dégage. »

« Tu compliques tout… »

« Et t'arranges rien… on fait une belle paire. »

Sanji soupira et remonta la corde le cœur lourd. Ça avait dégénéré au-delà de ce qu'il avait pensé.

Zoro croisa les jambes devant lui, finalement ils n'avaient fait que s'engueuler… dommage, le feu de cheminée était pourtant tentant.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Sélénia était à moitié allongée dans un sofa, écoutant avec attention la conversation retransmise par un den-den mushi posé sur la table basse devant elle. Stitch s'approcha avec un plateau chargé de boissons et de biscuits salés et le posa près de l'escargophone. La jeune femme attrapa l'un des nombreux coussins qui garnissaient le sofa et le posa par terre et le brun y prit place, une tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains, écoutant lui aussi avec intérêt.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

« Zoro l'accusé d'avoir honte de coucher avec lui et mon abruti de frère n'a pas nié. »

« Vraiment ? Quel crétin. »

Sélénia se pencha pour piocher dans les biscuits, prenant appui sur l'épaule du majordome au passage. Laissant sa main sur son épaule, elle vint y poser sa tête et Stitch ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Depuis ce combat et sa défaite cuisante, il ne cessait de penser au moment où sa maitresse l'avait forcé à lui avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Depuis, ils avaient renoués la relation maitre/domestique qu'ils avaient auparavant bien que de son coté il ressentait à présent une gêne, comme à ce moment là.

Ils écoutèrent en silence la fin de la dispute entre les deux jeunes gens et quand Zoro mit à la porte, pardon à la fenêtre, son amant, il eu de vives protestations parmi les deux spectateurs.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui m'a fichu un frère aussi stupide ?! »

Stitch se contenta se rire doucement, à la fois de la situation de l'escrimeur et à la fois de la réaction de sa maitresse. Sélénia, toujours appuyée sur son épaule, tendit le bras et arrêta le den den mushi puis elle laissa son regard courir sur le bandage qui couvrait le cou de son majordome. La plaie était presque guérie, il n'en restait qu'une cicatrice encore rouge, mais le brun semblait préférer la garder cachée sous un bandage, probablement pour ne pas avoir à voir la marque de sa défaite.

La blonde caressa doucement du bout des doigts la blessure, s'arrêtant quand elle le sentit se raidir. Le moment était agréable, ils étaient bien… il était temps pour elle d'aborder le sujet.

« Dans peu de temps je serais couronnée… »

« Oui, Princesse. À peine plus d'une semaine. Vous êtes nerveuse ? »

« Pas vraiment… mais comme pour Sanji, il me faudra me marier pour que mon couronnement soir validé… »

« Le Prince Kyô de l'ile Akuma ferait un bon parti son royaume est prospère. Le Prince Koga des iles du Bad-Wolf est un puissant guerrier, tous comme ses sujets, ils feraient une bonne armée… »

« Stitch… »

« Oui Princesse ? »

« Aucun de ses hommes ne m'intéresse. Je ne veux pas d'un Roi, je veux un époux… comprends-tu la différence ? »

Stitch resta silencieux un moment, tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait.

« Je crois, oui. »

« Veux-tu devenir mon époux, Stitch ? »

« Je n'aurais pas à régner ? Ni à prendre part à la politique du royaume ? »

« Rien de tout ça, tu continueras à faire les mêmes choses que tu fais. »

« Princesse… »

La jeune femme posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire.

« Appel moi autrement, s'il te plaît… »

Stitch réfléchit rapidement, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il l'appelait ainsi…

« _Ma_ Princesse… ? »

Sélénia sourit, ça irait pour le moment.

« Oui ? »

« Vous êtes et serez à jamais ma seule raison de vivre… »

Sélénia prit son visage dans sa main et plongea son regard bleu dans les orbes d'ébènes du jeune homme. Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord timidement puis avec plus de passion. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine et attira la jeune femme sur ses genoux pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, il était si bien. Il sentait le corps chaud et souple de la femme qu'il aimait en silence depuis si longtemps se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Il pouvait enfin caresser se longs cheveux blonds qui étaient aussi doux qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Puis on frappa avec insistance à la porte, les ramenant de manière brutale à la réalité.

« Sé… Séléniaaaa… »

La blonde soupira profondément.

« Je vais l'étriper. »

« Je peux m'en charger, si vous le souhaitez… avec plaisir. »

Sélénia le regard un instant puis secoua la tête en se relevant à contrecœur.

« C'est tentant mais ça poserait plus de problème que ça n'en résoudrait. Va lui ouvrir, je vais me changer. »

Stitch le regarda s'éloigner en détaillant son corps parfait moulé dans ses vêtements de cuirs noirs qu'elle préférait porter. Se levant avec un soupir, il remit rapidement sa veste à queue de pie pour aller ouvrir à la rousse qui pleurait derrière la porte de bois.

* * *

_blabla de l'auteure : première dispute, premier baiser... c'est le chapitre des premières fois :D  
_

_la semaine prochaine pas de chapitre mercredi, c'est le pont et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps d'écrire un chapitre d'ici là. on se revoit donc le week-end prochain pour la suite. _

_matana mes copinettes _


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : T parce que... ça vaux pas un M ^^  
_

_blabla de l'auteure : j'ai pas relu ce chapitre, trop crevé pour ça ce soir, donc si vous voyez des fautes, fautes comme moi : fermez les yeux ^^_

* * *

Sanji enjamba la rambarde et resta un instant appuyé contre. Il tendit la main vers la corde puis se ravisa après une hésitation, si jamais l'autre tête de mule changeait d'avis. Bien que ça ne se soit pas du tout passé comme il l'avait espéré. Il soupira et alluma, enfin, sa cigarette. Il laissa le poison se répandre dans con corps et faire son effet en regardant la lune, presque pleine. Pourquoi s'était-il laisser embarquer dans cette histoire, déjà ? Il finit sa clope, ajoutant un nouveau mégot aux autres déjà présents dans le cendrier puis rentra. Il laissa la porte-fenêtre ouverte, la nuit était fraiche mais douce et peut-être que Zoro se déciderait à venir le rejoindre. Il regarda le feu de cheminée qui crépitait doucement, les couvertures et les coussins étalés devant et il hésita à tout envoyer valser. Avec un soupir, il décida de tout laisser comme ça dans le cas improbable où cette tête de cactus arrêtait d'être aussi bornée.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il alla se doucher rapidement et enfila un pantalon de toile fine et souple, gardant les cheveux humides. Pas envie d'en faire plus pour ce soir. Il écarta les rideaux du baldaquin qui entouraient sous lit et se figea.

Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça ? Et pire que tout… face de mousse avait raison… il semblait qu'elle était bien venu le voir dans le but de lui faire consommer leur union. Non, c'était impensable. La rousse était naïve, innocente, jamais une telle idée ne lui serait venue… Étouffant un juron, il referma d'un geste sec les rideaux. Sélénia… Il n'y avait que cette garce manipulatrice pour mettre de telles idées dans le crâne de si innocente jeune femme. Mais bon, il n'était pas plus avancé maintenant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Hors de question de rester dans la même chambre que la jeune femme, les rumeurs iraient bon train avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ouf.

« Kuso ! »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre et retourna sur le balcon. L'air de la nuit était frais et doux et le fit frissonner. Pas étonnant vu le peu qu'il portait ! Secouant la tête une dernière fois en soupirant, il enjamba de nouveau la rambarde, prêt à se faire charrier et rembarrer par Zoro quand il saurait pourquoi il revenait le voir. Il descendit rapidement et eu un petit sourire quand il vit que la fenêtre était encore ouverte. D'un mouvement souple, il sauta dans la chambre avant de se frictionner vivement les bras de ses mains gelées.

« Putain, ça caille. »

« T'as vu comment t'es habillé aussi ? Faut pas t'étonner après, Baka-Cook. »

« J'avais pas prévu cette escapade. »

« En parlant de ça, je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? T'as pas pu déjà lui parler. »

Sanji grimaça en haussant les épaules, maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau habitués à la pénombre, il pouvait voir que l'épéiste était dans la même position que quand il l'avait quitté.

« Pas vraiment… mais j'ai pensé quand restant dormir ici cette nuit, on pourrait mettre les autres au courant… qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Zoro plissa les yeux, intrigué.

« Mettre l'équipage au courant avant ta fiancée… tu me fais quel genre de plan là ? Reculer pour mieux sauter ou tenter de noyer le poisson ? »

« Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? »

« Tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé… mais attends… comment ça _pas tout à fait_ ? »

Sanji maudit intérieurement son compagnon, d'habitude peu à cheval sur les mots, et qui pour une fois avait relevé ce qu'il avait voulut taire.

« Ben… disons que je suis tombé sur elle en remontant… »

Zoro haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle là-haut ? »

Sanji hocha la tête, acquiesçant en silence.

« Elle est… dans _ta_ chambre ? »

« Endormie dans mon lit si tu veux tout savoir. »

L'épéiste resta silencieux un instant, l'œil rond avant de se mettre à rire.

« J'peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, Marimo ? »

« Rien… c'est juste… que j'avais raison. »

« Ouais… malheureusement. »

Zoro s'arrêta de rire et le regard qu'il posa sur Sanji le fit frissonner encore plus que le frais de la nuit.

« Puisqu'elle est là, on a qu'à en profiter pour… lui faire une petite démonstration. »

Sanji le regarda se lever, vêtu lui aussi seulement de son pantalon bouffant et s'approcher de lui avec un air de prédateur plaqué sur le visage.

« Attends là, tu n'imagines quand même pas me faire remonter pour… devant elle… »

« Si, absolument. »

« Pas moyen ! »

« Oh mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

D'un mouvement rapide, Zoro attrapa Sanji par la taille et le jeta sur son épaule, immobilisant ses jambes si redoutables dans une étreinte de fer. Il fit les deux pas le séparant de la fenêtre et attrapa la corde de sa main libre.

« Putain Marimo, fais pas le con ! Tu vas nous tuer tous les deux avec tes conneries ! »

« Arrête de gesticuler sans tout les sens et on ne tombera pas, sourcils vrillés. »

« T'es complètement malade ! Oh, bordel… »

Sanji se crispa et Zoro le sentit s'agripper à lui comme il le pouvait quand il quitta le rebord de la fenêtre pour entourer la corde de ses jambes. Se concentrant sur l'exercice périlleux de se hisser à la force d'une seule main avec un poids qui le déséquilibrait, Zoro prit le temps d'assurer chaque prise et arriva jusqu'au balcon sans incident où il déposa un Sanji plus que blême.

« Si tu veux me tuer, abruti, fais le avec tes lames, je préférerais. »

« Comme tu veux mais là je n'ai aucune envie de te découper… »

« N'y pense même pas ! »

Mais si justement, Zoro y pensait. Il ne pensait qu'à ça d'ailleurs. Alors il plaqua le blond contre la porte vitrée qui tinta furieusement contre le mauvais traitement que ces deux hommes lui infligeaient et il prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser gourmand et sensuel auquel le cuisinier répondit. Lâchant la bouche du blond, Zoro descendit s'attaquer à son cou mais il s'arrêta soudainement, le regard attiré par la chaude lumière mouvante qu'il apercevait à travers la porte vitrée. Surprit que son amant s'arrête si brusquement dans sa lancée, Sanji ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé.

« Zoro ? »

« Comment tu fais ? »

« De quoi tu… »

« Comment t'arrive à me rendre dingue comme ça ?... Je ne comprends pas… ce qui m'arrive… »

Zoro lui enserra la taille de ses bras et nicha sa tête sans le creux de son cou tandis qu'un sourire éclairait le visage du cuisinier.

« Te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Marimo. Je suis sûr que tu sais très bien pourquoi… »

Zoro lui mordilla le cou doucement, prenant son temps pour répondre.

« Hum… c'est possible… »

Sanji attrapa une des mains aux longs doigts agiles de son amant et la posa sur son torse, tout contre son cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Tu le sens ?... il ne bat que pour toi. »

Zoro se félicita d'avoir encore la tête dans le cou du blond car comme ça, il ne pouvait pas le voir rougir à ses mots. Et son cœur à lui ? Il avait raté plusieurs battements avec tout ça. Soudain il sentit que Sanji l'agrippait par les cheveux et lui tirait la tête en arrière, plongeant son regard couleur océan dans le sien.

« Dis-le Zoro… dis-moi que tu m'appartiens… »

Zoro eu un large sourire avant de lui répondre d'une voix suave.

« Corps et âme, abruti de cuistot. »

Le baiser qui suivit fut passionné, intense, exprimant tout leurs sentiments par le charnel. Zoro laissa ses mains parcourir le corps qui s'offrait à lui et quand elles arrivèrent au niveau du pantalon, il y glissa le bout des doigts, cherchant l'élastique d'un sous-vêtement qu'il ne trouva pas. Il s'arrêta de nouveau et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément.

« Tu ne portes rien dessous… »

Sanji rit doucement, amusé et attendrit de la réaction de son amant.

« C'est généralement le cas quand je porte un pyjama… bien que ça fasse un moment que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'un porter un. »

« T'es qu'un pervers, ero-Cook. »

« Avoues que ça te plais. »

Zoro le regarda avec envie, ayant déjà le goût de sa peau sur la langue. Il avait envie de lui, si fort que ça lui faisait presque mal.

« Je vais te faire tellement de bien, sexy-Cook, que tu vas crier. »

« J'y compte bien. »

Zoro reprit possession des lèvres de Sanji et entoura sa taille d'un bras pour le coller contre lui. Le cuistot en profita pour se pendre à son cou et de nouer ses longues jambes autour de la taille de l'escrimeur.

Le vert repoussa violemment la porte-fenêtre qui vibra une nouvelle fois sous le choc, mais les deux hommes étaient tellement prit par leur affaire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensa au bruit qui pourrait réveiller une visiteuse indésirable qu'ils avaient parfaitement oublié.

Chanel ouvrit un œil, déroutée un instant par le bruit étrange qui l'avait réveillée. Qui faisait tinter des verres dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ? Elle battit plusieurs des paupières avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas ces draps, ni même son lit puis elle se rappela qu'elle s'était endormie dans le lit de son fiancé. Le bruit qui l'avait réveillé signifiant qu'il était rentré, mais qui avait-il été voir ? Cette question la rongeait depuis que Sanji lui avait révélé qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un. Elle se redressa dans le lit et se frotta les yeux pour y enlever les derniers voiles du sommeil qui y persistaient puis elle se figea en tendant l'oreille. Des gémissements, des râles, des respirations haletantes…. Sanji était rentré certes mais pas seul.

Chanel porta ses mains à sa bouche, étouffant les sanglots qui menaçaient de la trahir. Elle songea un instant à sortir de la chambre discrètement mais une envie malsaine de savoir, de voir, la retenait. Elle voulait, elle devait savoir qui, qui lui avait prit son amour. Alors elle écarta un peu les rideaux et jeta un œil dans la pièce, allant au-devant de sa propre perte.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, subjuguée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait que Sanji allongé sur des couvertures devant le feu de cheminée et les gémissements qu'elle avait entendu tantôt provenait de lui. Elle rougit à l'image de ce que sa rivale devait être entrain de lui faire mais elle continua de regarder.

« Ah… j'en peux plus, Marimo… »

Chanel frémit en entendant la voix de son fiancée déformée par le plaisir et le désir, la rendant rauque et si sexy qu'elle en frissonna. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, _Marimo_ ? Quel drôle de surnom pour une femme. Mais elle ne put pousser sa réflexion plus avant car elle regarda Sanji se cambrer sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait et le laissa pantelant et haletant l'instant d'après. Un petit rire s'éleva suivit d'une voix rauque qui n'avait rien de… féminin.

« Ça a été vite cette fois, Ero-Cook. »

« C'est de ta faute aussi, t'as qu'a t'y prendre moins bien. »

Chanel écarquillait les yeux tant et plus, remplie d'incompréhension quand son prince ouvrit ses bras à un homme aux cheveux vert qui vient y prendre place pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, où était l'autre femme, celle qui lui avait dit aimer ?

Elle détourna le regard pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vu en attrapant l'oreiller pour y enfouir son visage. Elle n'était qu'une idiote, jamais il n'avait parlé d'une femme, à aucun moment. Il s'était contenté de dire _quelqu'un _ou une _autre personne_, restant vague. Avec un vain espoir, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être mal vu, qu'elle était encore endormie, alors elle écarta le rideau une fois de plus et elle ne put avoir cette fois aucun doute.

Dans leurs ébats, le fauteuil qui lui cachait partiellement la scène avait été repoussé et elle avait maintenant une vue dégagée sur le beau blond à la peau pale qui chevauchait un vert à la musculature imposante et à la peau mate. Non, elle ne dormait pas, la douleur fulgurante dans son cœur lui prouvait qu'elle était bien réveillée et que son Prince faisait l'amour à un autre homme. Cette fois, la jeune femme ne put retenir un sanglot douloureux et les deux hommes devant elle se figèrent, sous la surprise, et tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, regardant les yeux ronds la jeune rousse s'enfuir en courant et en pleurant de la chambre.

Sanji avait blêmit et tendit une main vers la jeune femme en pleurs mais se ravisa au vu de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il ramena son bras vers lui et passa sa main sur son visage.

« Et merde… et je l'avais oublié… »

« Vois le bon coté des choses, t'auras pas à lui expliquer demain. »

« Quelle délicatesse, Marimo, franchement. »

« Il n'y a qu'une personne avec laquelle j'ai envie d'être délicat et elle est à cheval sur moi. »

« Pervers. »

« Comme ça on est deux. On en était où ? »

Zoro se saisit de son amant et en profita pour inverser les positions malgré les protestations du blond, protestations qu'il étouffa sous un baiser, bien décider à continuer leur activité.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Chanel avait couru un peu au hasard dans les couloirs, cherchant juste à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette chambre où elle avait perdu son unique amour et son cœur. Quand elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que ses pas précipités l'avaient conduit devant la porte des appartements de la Princesse. Sélénia avait toujours été de bon conseil pour elle et elle décida, malgré l'heure tardive, de frapper à la porte de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa seule amie.

Elle attendit un instant après avoir frappé et appelé d'une voix sanglotante puis Stitch lui ouvrit, impeccable dans sa tenue de majordome quelle que soit l'heure. Enfin, presque impeccable si on occultait les cheveux en désordre du brun. Il l'a fit entrer et patienter sur le sofa le temps qu'il aille prévenir sa maitresse de cette visite impromptue. Quand Sélénia entra dans le petit salon quelques minutes plus tard, elle se jeta à son cou en pleurant de plus belle.

« Sélénia, c'est horriiiible…. »

« Que se passe-t-il, Chanel-chan ? »

« J'ai… j'ai suivi votre conseil, je suis allé rejoindre Sanji dans sa chambre ce soir et… et… »

« Oh, vraiment ? Pour consommer votre union ? »

« Oui, mais… »

Chanel pleurait tant qu'elle ne pouvait plus aligner deux mots, exaspérant la blonde qui garda pourtant son masque affable et souriant.

« Mais quoi ? Il t'a repoussé ? Si ce n'est que ça, essaye encore, il finira bien par céder. »

La rousse secoua la tête violement en serrant les yeux.

« Il n'était pas tout seul ! Il… n'était pas… seul… »

Sélénia écarquilla les yeux, surprise, et échangea un regard avec un Stitch tout aussi décontenancé qu'elle. Que s'était-il passé après qu'ils aient éteint le den-den mushi ?

« Chanel-chan, tu est entrain de me dire que tu as surpris mon frère au lit avec ta rivale ? »

« …avec… un homme. »

« Grands dieux ! »

Chanel posa sa tête sur les genoux de son ainée, enfouissant son visage dans les plis du tissus de la robe de chambre et la princesse lui caressa les cheveux d'une main distraite. La nuit allait être longue…


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : K_

_Blabla de l'auteure : suite au bug de FF, le chapitre précédent (le 19 donc) n'a pas eu d'alerte signalant sa sortie. Du coup, n'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre 19 avant celui-là ^^_

* * *

Saznji émergea lentement. Quelque chose l'avait tiré des limbes du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, non, il était trop bien ainsi allongé sur le dos, le bras de Zoro lui enserrant la taille d'un geste possessif. Nageant entre deux-eaux, il se laissa porter par une douce torpeur. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, mais quoi ? La lumière du jour ? Non, bien qu'il perçoive les rayons du soleil à travers ses paupières fermées, ce n'était pas ça. Son Marimo ronflait trop fort ? Non plus, à peine entendait-il sa respiration calme et profonde près de lui. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé dans ce cas ? S'il ouvrait les yeux il le découvrirait surement mais il ne voulait pas, il était bien, il ne voulait pas se réveillé entièrement et quitter les bras qui l'enserrait et qui lui tenait bien plus chaud que le bout de draps négligemment jeté sur le bas de leurs corps dénudés et enlacés.

Pic… pic… pic…

Ah! Voila, c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé ! Cette drôle de sensation, comme si quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule du bout du doigt.

Pic… pic… pic…

Encore. Papillonnant des paupières pour habituer ses yeux à la luminosité, Sanji se réveilla peu à peu en grommelant.

« Bordel ! Mais quoi à la fin ?! »

Il ouvrit les yeux, agacé de se faire tirer du lit et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Bonclay qui se tenait a à peine quelque centimètres du sien. Il étouffa du mieux qu'il put un cri de panique (fierté oblige) mais même faible, le son suffit à tirer du sommeil son amant qui se servit du bras qui l'enlaçait pour le tirer contre lui d'un mouvement brusque.

Le regard noir qu'il jeta au travelo pardessus l'épaule du blond lui ficha suffisamment la trouille pour qu'il se recule d'un pas en levant les mains en l'air, bien en évidence.

« J'ai rien fais ! C'est ma p'tite paille qui m'a demandé de… »

La grande folle déglutit difficilement et tenta un pauvre sourire. Le regard noir ne baissa pas d'intensité, redoublant même, jusqu'à ce que Luffy saute sur le dos de la malheureuse ballerine.

« Bon-Bon ! Ils sont réveillés ? Génial ! Grouillez-vous de vous fringuer les gars, je meurs de faim ! »

Sanji restait pétrifié entre les bras de l'épéiste. Tous deux dans une position plus que compromettante, un drap couvrant à peine l'essentiel, et devant eux l'équipage presque au complet en plus de Bonclay. Il était rouge, il avait chaud, il arrivait à peine à respirer tellement il était gêné. Zoro engueulait son capitaine pour l'avoir réveillé si tôt, comme si de rien n'était.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

« Ben, on est allé te chercher dans ta chambre pour le petit-déjeuner mais tu n'y étais pas, alors on a cru que tu t'étais perdu… »

« Ça explique pas ce que vous foutez tous là. »

« Vu qu'on arrivait pas à te retrouver, on est venu chercher Sanji pour qu'il nous aide mais comme tu es là, ça va nous éviter de courir partout et on va pouvoir aller manger. Bon allez ! Ramenez-vous, j'ai la dalle ! »

Luffy sauta sur le matelas, sans aucune gêne et les poussa hors du lit. Le blond et le vert se retrouvèrent par terre pêle-mêle sous les rires des autres puis Zoro se leva et à poil, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche.

« Oy, Marimo ! T'oublie pas quelque chose ? »

Le sabreur se tourna vers son amant toujours entortillé dans le drap et haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça, abruti ! »

Sanji lui jeta un oreiller qu'il se prit en pleine face.

« Ai un peu de décence, bon sang ! »

Zoro soupira avant de placer le coussin devant ses parties.

« T'es content ? T'es chiant au réveil, Cook. »

Et il alla s'enfermer dans la de bain en ricanant de la pudeur du cuistot. Sanji se releva, le drap autour de lui tel une toge et regarda tout ce beau monde qui l'observait.

« Qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux » Bonclay, une main sur la joue et un air attendrit sur le visage.

« Ils en auront mit du temps, ces deux-là… » Nami qui souriait.

« Comme tu le dis, Navigatrice-San. »

« Yohoho ! J'en crois à peine mes yeux ! Si tant est que j'en ai ! Yohoho ! » Brook, le seul squelette au monde capable de rougir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? J'ai entendu du bruit. Usopp, enlève tes mains de mes yeux tout de suite ! »

« Non, crois-moi, Chopper, c'est… pas de ton âge. »

Sanji était mortifié mais au fond, soulagé, tout le monde était au courant comme ça. Il aurait de loin préféré qu'il ne soit pas nu à ce moment là, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il envoya tout ce petit monde les attendre dans le salon d'à coté autorisant Luffy à faire monter ce qu'il voulait pour patienter et retient ses deux déesses au passage.

« Nami-Swan, Robin-chwan… bien qu'avec Zoro… vous deux… »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire complice.

« On sait, Sanji-Kun, on restera tes mellorines. »

« Après tout tu es un gentleman, Cook-San. »

Une fois seul, il soupira. Sa journée commençait bien, tiens ! En plus, il allait devoir se coltiner les derniers essayages et les répétitions toute l'après-midi… Il en était fatigué d'avance. Il était entrain de se retourner, dans l'intention d'aller virer une algue de sa douche quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec. Zoro, trempé et avec encore du savon sur lui, le matait sans vergogne. Sanji réprima un sursaut de surprise et le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'agrandit.

« T'es con, Marimo, j'ai faillit t'en coller une. »

« Ça n'aurait pas été la dernière. »

« Première. »

« Première quoi ? »

« On dit pas dernière mais première, face de mousse. »

« On s'en fout, je suis pas là pour parler syntaxe. »

« Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas perdu entre la douche et la baignoire… »

« Très drôle, t'en à d'autre des vannes pourries comme ça ? Il me manquait un truc alors je suis venu le chercher. »

Sanji haussa les sourcils en regardant autour de lui ce dont pouvait bien avoir besoin son petit pois pour finir sa douche.

« Il te manque quoi ? T'es mouillé, savonné même, et la douche pour te rincer est là-bas. »

« Il me manquait un citron. »

Avant que le blond puisse répondre, il tira d'un coup sec sur le bout de tissu dans lequel son homme était enroulé et le cuistot se mit à tournoyer comme une toupie. L'épéiste l'attrapa au vol et le chargea sur une épaule, tête en bas et retourna dans la salle de bain en suivant les traces humides au sol pour être sur de ne pas se perdre.

*.*.*.*.*

Dans le salon, Luffy avait écouté les recommandations du blond et il avait fait monter une montagne de plats dans les appartements du Prince, de quoi nourrir au moins une trentaine de personne. Autant dire que c'était un joyeux bordel dans la pièce, on se serait presque cru dans la cuisine du Sunny s'il n'avait manqué le cyborg et ses _super _retentissants remplacé par un grand brun en tutu qui tournait sur lui-même au rythme de ses _un, deux, trois_. Mais malgré ce bordel, l'arrivée des deux hommes ne passa pas inaperçue et tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Sanji avait revêtu une chemise noire col Mao sur un pantalon de toile bouffante bleue marine tandis que Zoro avait pioché dans la garde-robe mise à disposition du Prince et avait enfilé un baggy en jean et un débardeur vert.

Ils restèrent immobiles dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'un à coté de l'autre et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Sanji s'alluma une cigarette, prenant le temps de savourer sa première bouffée, Zoro regardant tout le monde d'un air impassible, puis le cuistot prit la parole.

« Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, faite le maintenant. »

Un silence encore, des regards échangés, Luffy qui s'étouffait avec une bouchée de viande, personne n'osa faire de vanne du genre _« ou qu'il se taise à jamais »_ puis Usopp osa une réponse.

« Heu… Bonjour ? »

Un sourire qui éclaire le visage des deux idiots, contents de leur petit effet.

« Et la bonne réponse va au long-pif ! »

Ils se joignirent aux autres, partageant nourriture, bonne humeur et rire jusqu'à ce qu'un domestique fasse irruption et attire l'attention en se raclant bruyamment la gorge avant de clamer d'une voix forte.

« Levez-vous pour la Reine Paris. »

La souveraine entra dans la pièce d'un pas las, visiblement fatiguée et Sanji se leva tel un ressort pour lui apporter un siège.

« Majesté, que faites-vous là ? Ne devions-nous pas se retrouver cette après-midi pour les répétitions ? »

La Reine haussa un sourcil en regardant son fils d'un air étonné.

« Treize heures est pour moi déjà l'après-midi, Sanji-chan et tout le monde vous attends depuis près d'une heure. »

Sanji jeta un regard noir à son capitaine qui s'empiffrait encore.

« Luffy… Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Ben ouais… c'est votre premier repas de la journée, non ? Donc, c'est petit-déjeuner. »

Sanji se prit la tête dans sa main tandis que tout le monde se marrait.

« Laisse tomber, Sanji, t'auras jamais le dernier mot avec lui, tu le sais. »

« Usopp, soit gentil… étrangle-le pour moi… »

*.*.*.*.*

Sanji s'en alla en soutenant sa mère, suivit par les éclats de rire de ses compagnons. Au milieu de cette ambiance bon enfant, Usopp avait l'air préoccupé. Il avait observé Chopper échanger quelques mots avec la pale reine et alla le voir pour savoir de quel mal souffrait la mère de leur ami. Les deux amis s'éloignèrent un peu du brouhaha et le petit médecin se tourna vers le sniper.

« Usopp, tu me demande de trahir le secret professionnel, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Arrête de paniquer, Chopper, je veux juste savoir pourquoi se déplacer semble lui faire si mal, je ne veux pas un compte rendu détaillé… j'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait l'aider… »

Le renne réfléchit un moment, pesant le pour et le contre avant de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait.

« Ces articulations… le problème vient que tous ses cartilages disparaissent peu à peu. C'est pourquoi elle si mal. »

« Toutes ? Tu veux dire les mains, les genoux, les pieds ? »

Chopper hocha la tête avec un air triste.

« Oui, mais que. Ça touche aussi son dos et surtout sa cage thoracique. Dans peu de temps, respirer sera un enfer pour elle. »

« Mais c'est… horrible. »

« Je sais, et le pire c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire. Hé ! Usopp ? Où tu vas ? »

« J'ai un truc à faire ! »

Le bricoleur de l'équipage sortit comme flèche de la pièce sous le regard étonné de ses amis qui se tournèrent vers Chopper qui leur répondit par un haussement d'épaule à leur question silencieuse.

*.*.*.*.*

La reine avançait lentement, soutenue par Aya et Sanji. Même si ce dernier ne parcourait pas ses couloirs depuis longtemps il se rendit vite compte qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la salle de réception.

« Où allons-nous, Majesté ? »

« Chercher ta … fiancée, bien que ce terme ne soit plus vraiment approprié au vu de la situation. »

« Vous savez donc que je lui ais parler comme vous me l'aviez conseillé. »

« Oui, je sais. Et maintenant, on va aller la récupérer avant que ta sœur ne l'écharpe. »

« À moins qu'elle ne se noie dans les larmes de Chanel. »

Paris se mit à rire de bon cœur de la repartie de son fils avant de grimacer de douleur. Sanji s'était rapproché d'elle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Houlà, j'avais oublié que rire me faisait si mal… »

« Alors, vous allez vraiment aussi mal que ça ? »

La souveraine se releva, un sourire triste et pourtant heureuse que son enfant si distant jusqu'à présent montre un peu d'inquiétude pour elle.

« Je meurs mon chéri, je te l'ai déjà dit… »

Sanji baissa la tête et détourna le regard puis il relança le sujet sur le but de leur déambulation.

« Qu'a-t-elle été faire chez Sélénia ? »

« Il semblerai que ait suffisamment mal pris ce que tu lui a… annoncé… pour qu'elle aille pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit dans les jupes de ta sœur. »

« Elle n'a pas choisit le meilleur endroit. »

« Sanji-chan, ta sœur peut aussi être douce et délicate et même faire preuve de tact. »

Le blond grimaça un instant.

« Je sais, mais j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer… La première impression n'a pas été la meilleure. Comment savez-vous tout ça ? »

« Sélénia m'a appelé. »

Ils cheminèrent en silence un moment et Sanji se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'avait raconté Chanel à Sélénia ? Que savait la Reine ? Paris s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour poser une main sur la joue de son fils qui la regardait encore avec inquiétude, caressant son visage de son pouce et elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu sais, Sanji-chan, quand je vous ai vu si joyeux, toi et tes amis, ça m'a rendu vraiment très heureuse… tu as réussi à trouver une famille, tu as grandit pour devenir un garçon merveilleux… même si je n'ai pas été là… »

Sanji ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par les mots tendres et la caresse. Il en avait tellement rêvé quand il était enfant, à tel point qu'il en crevait ! Dommage que ça arrive maintenant, quinze ans trop tard. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux quand la reine reprit la parole.

« Et je dois dire que tu as très bon goût, Sanji-chan, ce jeune homme aux cheveux verts est tout à fait charmant et très bel homme. Bon, allons chercher Chanel à présent. »

Paris et Aya avancèrent en pouffant entre elles, s'amusant de la réaction du jeune homme qui était resté figé au milieu du couloir, les yeux écarquillés. Il les suivit du regard un instant, avant de secouer la tête et de leur emboiter le pas.

« Sélénia, sale petite… »


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : K tout sage ^^_

* * *

Usopp avait trouvé le chemin des ateliers sans aucuns problèmes, il suffisait de suivre les bruits des coups de marteau, de scies, et autres outils qui provenaient de l'autre coté de la grande cour. Étant un invité princier, il n'eut aucun mal non plus à avoir accès à tout le matériel dont il aurait besoin et quand il eut rassemblé ce qui lui fallait, il s'isola dans un coin et en interdit l'accès à quiconque. Les ouvriers l'entendirent travailler, coupant, sciant, assemblant, et malgré la curiosité qui les dévorait, ils ne purent rien voir. La journée touchait à sa fin et Usopp contempla son œuvre plutôt fier de lui. Bon, ça aurait été surement mieux si Franky avait été là pour l'aider… Il secoua la tête, chassant l'inquiétude et la tristesse de la séparation d'avec son ami pour revenir à ce qui le préoccupait. L'armature était terminée, maintenant il fallait le finaliser, mais il ne connaissait pas les goûts et les couleurs de la Reine et hésitait sur la suite. Il lui fallait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien… Le brun frappa la paume de sa main de son poing, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser avant ? Aya, bien-sûr ! Il se dépêcha de dissimuler son invention sous un drap et partit à la recherche de la dame de compagnie de la Reine.

*.*.*.*.*

_(Plus tôt dans l'après-midi)_

Sanji, Paris et Aya avaient cheminés en silence, la Reine ayant le souffle trop court pour continuer de faire la conversation tout en marchant. Sanji avait proposé à sa mère de la porter sur son dos pour la soulager et il avait reçut en retour un regard horrifié de la part d'Aya et un rire bas de la part de la Reine qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne seyait guère à une souveraine de déambuler dans les couloirs à cheval sur quiconque, même si s'était sur le dos de son propre fils.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte des appartements de la princesse où ils frappèrent. Peu de temps après, Stitch leur ouvrit, toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume à queue de pie. Il s'inclina bas devant la souveraine mais quand le blond entra à son tour, le brun s'inclina moins bas et le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Le cuistot se tendit immédiatement, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur avait du le mettre dans la confidence. Les deux hommes se firent face, le bond les mains dans ses poches et le visage sombre, le brun qui ne se départit pas de son sourire et parla le premier.

« _Prince_ Sanji. »

« T'as un problème, oiseau de malheur ? »

Sanji avait coincé une cigarette aux coins de ses lèvres, les yeux lançant des éclairs, son corps tendu prêt à donner le premier coup. Le sourire de Stitch s'agrandit et ses yeux se plissèrent.

« C'est avec votre… _ami_… que j'ai un diffèrent mais si vous tenez à le régler vous-même, vos désirs seront des ordres. »

« Amènes-toi, sale pie, je vais te déplumer et te faire frire vite fait. »

Une gifle derrière le crâne des deux presque combattants les coupa net dans leur affrontement. Sélénia se tenait entre eux, les poings sur les hanches et le visage sévère.

« Ça suffit vous deux ! Sanji, tu ne crois pas que ton ami m'a déjà suffisamment abimé mon majordome ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Quand à toi Stitch, n'oublie pas que tu t'adresses au Prince, efface moi ce sourire de ton visage. »

Stitch s'inclina devant sa maitresse et sortit de la pièce en silence. Sanji quand à lui était resté silencieux, il avait la désagréable sensation de s'être fait engueuler comme un gosse par sa sœur. Elle reporta son attention sur lui et l'attrapa par une oreille et le tira après elle.

« Quand à toi… Tu vas réparer tes conneries et faire en sorte qu'elle dégage de ma chambre avant que je ne l'étripe ! »

« Aie, aie, aie, bordel, Sélénia ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ! »

« ALORS ARRÊTE DE TE COMPORTER COMME TEL ! »

La jeune femme lâcha l'oreille rougie de son frère et soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage.

« Franchement Oni-Chan, t'aurais pas pu attendre ? Tu te mariais demain matin, le sacre se faisait dans la foulée et en milieu d'après-midi tout était fini ! Et tu pouvais lui dire que tu tapais un mec sans risquer de tout foutre en l'air. »

Sanji se crispa et son visage se ferma.

« Fais gaffe à tes paroles, Sélénia. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'est faux après le nombre de fois où je vous ais interrompu ! »

« Si, absolument… je ne me tapes pas un mec, je fais l'amour avec la personne que j'aime… pas sûr que tu sache faire la différence. »

« Sale petit merdeux… »

« Si tu n'avais pas mis cette idée stupide de me faire consommer le mariage dans la tête de Chanel, rien ne se serait passé. T'as passé une mauvaise nuit ? Tu l'as bien cherché mais ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres et surtout pas sur elle, elle en bave suffisamment comme ça. »

Sanji planta sa sœur là où elle était et alla rejoindre sa future femme. Elle n'était pas difficile à trouver, il suffisait de suivre les sanglots. Il poussa une porte entrebâillée et pénétra dans une chambre sombre malgré l'heure avancée et le magnifique soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur. Il fallait vraiment que sa sœur revoie sa déco, tout était noir, les draps, les rideaux, les murs et les seuls couleurs dans cette pièce monochrome émanaient de celle qui pleurait recroquevillée dans un fauteuil. Sa robe verte froissée et sa chevelure ardente dénouée étaient les seules preuves que les couleurs pouvaient briller dans les ténèbres.

Sanji s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil. Doucement, légèrement, il posa une main sur celle de la rousse qui frémit à ce contact. Lentement, elle leva un visage ravagé par les larmes et la peine et se figea un instant avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains en lâchant un petit cri d'effrois.

« Ne me regardez pas, Sanji-Kun… S'il vous plait, ne me regardez pas… »

« Chanel. »

Sa voix si douce, son prénom murmuré dans un souffle, elle en avait rêvé… et son cœur lui fit encore plus mal, ses larmes coulèrent encore plus abondamment.

« Je vous en prie, partez… Ne me regardez pas, je ne suis pas présentable. »

Se redressant sur ses genoux, Sanji lui attrapa les mains et les écarta de son visage, plongeant son regard bleu comme le ciel dans ses yeux noisettes comme l'automne.

« Une femme est toujours belle, même quand elle pleure. »

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, je dois être horrible, toute débraillée, les yeux rouges et avec des cernes monstrueux. »

« Vous êtes magnifique car vos larmes sont le reflet de l'amour que vous me portez. »

Chanel eu un petit rire triste, un rire douloureux.

« Pour ce que vous en avez fait… »

« Je suis navré, Chanel… je n'ai pas voulu vous faire souffrir et du coup je ne me suis pas montré honnête envers vous… J'aurais aimé que vous ne l'appreniez pas de cette façon… »

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec sur le visage ses deux rivières d'eau salée, ses lèvres tremblant sous les sanglots tout comme sa voix.

« Sanji-Kun… ce que je voulais, moi… c'était vous… »

Sa voix se brisa, les sanglots l'étouffaient, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, rendant flou celui qui la faisait tellement souffrir et pourtant celui dont elle voulait se souvenir dans les moindres détails.

« Chanel… aucun homme ne devrait mériter vos larmes et moi encore moins… Je ne suis plus celui que vous avez connu enfant, je ne suis plus celui dont vous êtes tombée amoureuse et je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez aimer. Je suis un Pirate et non un Prince. J'aime être libre, j'aime me battre, j'aime l'équipage dont je fais partis. Mon avis de recherche est ma fierté, ma prime mon orgueil, je ne suis heureux que lorsque je bataille contre un régiment de Marine ou dans la cuisine du Sunny faisant voile vers l'horizon… Je ne suis pas un Prince… Je ne suis pas _votre_ Prince… »

Chanel le regarda fixement, elle aurait voulu protester, crier que c'était faux… mais il avait vu juste, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle imaginé ces dix dernières années. Il jurait comme un charretier, fumait comme un pompier, buvait comme un ivrogne et se battait comme un filou… il était loin de l'image lisse et polie du prince parfait sur lequel elle avait fantasmé adolescente. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya ses larmes et le regarda avec un pâle sourire mais quand elle parla, sa voix tremblait encore.

« Les contes de fées ne sont que des mensonges, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse pour notre histoire. »

« Par pour nous, non… mais vous trouverez la personne qui fera battre votre cœur, ici ou ailleurs… Parfois on cherche longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle se tient a coté de nous depuis un moment déjà. »

« C'est aussi ce que disait votre père… »

« Il avait raison, apparemment. »

« Pour vous et cet homme aussi ? »

« Oui… et comme Sélénia et son majordome insolent. »

« Stitch ? Et Sélénia ? »

« Vous n'aviez rien remarqué ? »

« Absolument pas ! Mais… au bon sang ! Je crois qu'hier soir je n'ai pas dérangé que vous… »

Elle venait de se souvenir de l'aspect débraillé du majordome quand il lui avait ouvert la porte, lui d'ordinaire si soigneux de son image. Elle eu un rire bas, las et se frotta le visage de ses mains.

« Je suis vraiment une plaie… Tout ce que je sais faire c'est pleurer et m'apitoyer sur mon sort sans rien faire pour le changer, espérant que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi… »

« En prendre conscience c'est déjà faire un grand pas… vous avez une tête à faire peur, dormez un peu nous commencerons les répétitions sans vous. »

« Une tête à faire peur ? Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'une femme était toujours belle ? »

« Belle pour moi, ma chère, car même si je suis un forban, je reste un gentleman. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un fieffé menteur, très cher, mais vous avez raison, je vais dormir un peu, je suis épuisée. Excusez-moi auprès de Madame votre mère. »

Sanji l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit et quand il la recouvrit d'une couverture, elle dormait déjà à moitié. Il sortait quand elle le rappela d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Sanji-Kun… merci. »

Il sourit mais ne répondit rien, elle s'était déjà endormie. Il ferma la porte en douceur et alla expliquer la situation à la souveraine.

.*.*.*.*.

Sélénia, Paris et Aya étaient dans le salon de la Princesse entrain de prendre une tasse de thé servie par un majordome silencieux, attendant que Sanji ait fini de parler avec la jeune rousse, quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte des appartements princiers. Stitch alla s'enquérir du visiteur inattendu et revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné par Usopp. Le majordome s'inclina devant la Reine avant de prendre la parole.

« Majesté, cet homme aimerait vous… emprunter… votre dame de compagnie pour un petit moment. »

« Aya ? Mais pourquoi faire, jeune homme ? »

Usopp s'inclina lui aussi en faisant un pas pour se rapprocher de la plus âgées des blondes de la famille royale.

« J'aurais besoin de ses services pour finaliser un projet que lequel je travail. »

« Un projet ? De quoi s'agit t-il ? »

Usopp releva la tête, un sourire éclairant son visage.

« D'un présent pour vous, Majesté, mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant. »

La Reine se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant, ce pirate à la peau mate avait éveillé sa curiosité mais comme il n'était pas un de ses sujets, elle ne pouvait le contraindre à en dire plus.

« Bien, Aya veux-tu bien l'accompagner ? »

« Bien entendu, ma Reine. »

Le canonnier, accompagné de la dame de compagnie, allait sortir quand la Reine le rappela.

« Jeune homme ?... Quel est votre nom ? »

« Usopp, le plus grand sniper que cette terre ait porté, Majesté. »

Sanji, qui arrivait juste, ne put s'empêcher de rigoler franchement.

« Le plus grand des snipers ? Alors comme ça tu n'es plus le Grand Capitaine Usopp ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas en mer en ce moment, mon cher Sanji… »

« C'est pas faux… Je peux savoir où vous aller tous les deux ? »

Usopp lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

« C'est pour une surprise. »

« Une surprise ? »

« Majestés, nous allons vous laisser car vous comme nous avons encore du travail. »

Paris leur fit un signe de tête et Stitch les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Dans le salon, Sanji soupira, il avait encore toutes les répétitions à faire sans compter les dernières retouches à ses costumes… Vivement la semaine prochaine qu'ils reprennent la mer.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : K tout sage ^^_

* * *

Aya se tenait debout, les yeux ronds et les deux mains couvrant sa bouche. Usopp avait levé le drap qui recouvrait sa création d'un geste théâtral et maintenant il attendait, anxieux, ne sachant que penser de la réaction de son ainée.

« Heu… Aya-San ? Je… je me suis planté, c'est ça ? »

Le brun passa ses mains dans se cheveux dans un geste rageur, se traitant à voix haute de tous les noms. En l'entendant êtres si dur avec lui-même, Aya sortie du mutisme dans lequel la surprise l'avait plongé et attrapa le canonnier par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Usopp-chan, c'est… parfait. C'est exactement ce dont avait besoin Paris.

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Vous êtes un génie, jeune homme. Et si je vous dis que c'est parfait, c'est que ça l'est. »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers vers l'armature de bois du fauteuil roulant puis le brun soupira.

« Presque parfait, plutôt… il manque encore pas mal d'arrangement dont le plus important, les coussins. »

Aya se tourna vers lui, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« N'est-ce pas pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de venir ? Et je sais exactement où trouver ce qu'il vous faut. Suivez-moi ! »

Elle s'élança d'un pas vif hors de l'atelier.

« Hein ? Hé ! Attendez ! »

Usopp remit le drap sur le fauteuil et lui emboita le pas en le poussant devant lui. Ils traversèrent la cour au pas de course, regardant partout autour d'eau comme deux voleurs et en riant comme deux gamins.

« Où on va ? »

« À la chiffonerie mais c'est juste à coté des ateliers des couturières, nous allons devoir faire preuve de prudence… »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Ce sont les pires commères du château. »

Tels deux apprentis espions, ils se faufilèrent d'une aile à l'autre et se glissèrent dans l'immense pièce qui servait de remise pour tout le linge de maison qui n'était plus utilisé. Une caverne d'Ali Baba remplie non pas d'or mais de coussins, de couvertures, de nappes, de rideaux, de draps et autres morceau de tissu tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Ils fouillèrent dedans un moment pour trouver leur bonheur, parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout de la vie de l'équipage. Ils mettaient la dernière touche quand Aya posa une main légère sur son bras.

« Je dois vous remerciez, jeune homme, de m'avoir fait retrouver pour un temps mes vingt ans. »

« Vous parlez comme si vous étiez vieille… »

« Parce que je dois avoir plus du double de votre âge à vu de nez, ce qui fait que je pourrais être votre mère. D'ailleurs, vous pourrez lui dire qu'elle peut être fière d'avoir un garçon aussi gentil que vous, c'est une bonne mère. »

Le sourire de la femme s'effaça quand elle vit le visage de son compagnon d'aventure se rembrunir.

« C'était… »

« Navrée… »

Il sortit sans un mot après avoir remit le drap en place. Aya le suivit, tentant de relancer la conversation en laçant un autre sujet.

« J'ai été très surprise d'apprendre que Sanji-chan avait trouvé l'âme sœur parmi l'équipage. »

« Nous aussi ! »

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

« Je crois bien qu'eux même ne le savait pas avant d'être entrainé dans cette histoire. Cette traversée des enfers aura au moins eu une chose de positif. »

« Ils n'ont jamais eu de gestes qui auraient put trahir ce qu'ils ressentaient ? »

Usopp la regarda un instant, surprit, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ces deux là ? Les seuls gestes qu'ils s'échangent ce sont des coups, les seuls paroles des insultes. Ils ne peuvent pas rester dans la même pièce cinq minutes sans se bouffer le nez pour un rien en se donnant des surnoms ridicules. »

Ce fut au tour d'Aya de rire cette fois-ci.

« Ah… Usopp-chan… vous êtes si… candide, c'est très rafraichissant. »

« Hé ho, c'est bon ! »

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. »

« Ben c'est raté ! En quoi je suis candide ? »

« On dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amitié et la haine mais il n'y en a qu'un aussi entre la haine et l'amour… »

Usopp médita ses paroles un moment et ils arrivèrent à l'atelier de menuiserie où ils dissimulèrent de nouveau le présent pour la Reine.

« Ça voudrait dire…. Que ces deux crétins étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre depuis le début et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ? »

« C'est bien possible. Il leur fallait juste une situation qui les pousse à en prendre conscience. »

« Ils ne peuvent rien faire simplement, ces deux là… »

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, Usopp-chan, ma Reine doit m'attendre. »

« Merci de m'avoir aidé, Aya-San. »

Usopp s'inclina rapidement devant elle pour la saluer et quand il se redressa, elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

« J'aurais aimé quel a vie me donne un fils tel que vous. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, se sentant étrangement triste et heureux en même temps, puis il alla rejoindre ses amis.

.*.*.*.*.

Aya poussa les portes de la salle de réception et eu un sourire devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle.

« Non, non, non, Prince Sanji ! Trois pas, j'ai dis trois pas, pas quatre ! »

« Rhaaaa, j'en ai marre ! On s'en fout du nombre de pas !

« Comment ça on s'en fout ? On ne s'en fout pas du tout ! C'est important ! »

« Je croyais que c'était l'emplacement qui l'était ! »

Sanji se tenait devant le Chancelier, furibond et mordillant une cigarette qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit d'allumer. Le Chancelier était un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs qui marchait d'ordinaire avec une canne mais qui pour l'instant l'agitait sous le nez du blond, les joues rouges de tant crier et de s'énerver.

« Les deux sont importants Prince Sanji ! Les deux ! C'est le protocole ! »

« Vous m'emerdez avec ce protocole ! Vous savez où vous pouvez vous le mettre ? »

Le vieil homme se frotta l'arrête du nez en soupirant bruyamment.

« Prince Sanji, avec le respect que je vous dois, vous commencer doucement à me faire suer ! »

« J'en ai autant pour vous ! Et ne m'appelez pas Prince, bordel ! Seules les femmes en ont le droit. »

« Et je dois vous appelez comment alors ?! »

« Je… ne m'appelez pas ! oubliez-moi-même, ça serait parfait ! »

Et Sanji fit demi-tour en rageant, suivit par Chanel qui réussit à le faire revenir pour continuer les répétitions.

Aya s'approcha de Paris qui était assise sur un siège confortable et prit place à coté d'elle, en regardant la scène en souriant.

« C'est pas gagné qu'ils soient prêts demain. »

« Hahaha, effectivement Aya. »

« C'est les répétitions du mariage ? »

« Oui, ils ont fini avec le sacre il y a pas longtemps… tu as raté quelque chose de très amusant. »

« Dommage, mais je ne me suis pas non plus ennuyée. Votre fils a des amis très intéressants. »

« Oui, je l'ai remarqué aussi… Je comprends mieux sa hâte d'en finir avec tout ça et de repartir. »

« Vous allez bien, Ma Reine ? »

« Oui… oui, ça va. Je suis heureuse d'avoir put l'avoir au château pendant tout un mois alors qu'on l'a cru mort pendant si longtemps. »

Aya lui serra la main dans un geste réconfortant.

« Je suis sûr que maintenant il donnera de ses nouvelles. »

« Ce serai bien. »

« C'est un bon garçon. Ce sont tous des bons garçons. »

« Oui, même s'ils ont pris le chemin de la piraterie. »

Elles regardèrent, amusées, Sanji et le Chancelier se prendre de nouveau la tête, Chanel faire des efforts pour ne pas pleurer quand le vieil homme lui parla un peu durement et elles rigolèrent franchement de la déconvenue du vieillard devant les larmes de la rousse.

« J'en ! Ai ! MARRE ! »

« Sanji-sama ! Je vous jure que si vous sortez de cette pièce maintenant, je vous tannerai le cul comme le mérite le sale gosse que vous êtes ! »

« Oooh… vraiment ? Amènes-toi le vieux, on va voir quel cul se ferra botter le premier. »

Chanel étouffa un petit cri d'effrois avant de se pendre au bras de son fiancé pour l'empêcher de mettre sa menace à exécution sur un vieillard qui agitait sa canne en tachant de ne pas se vautrer.

« Sanji-Kun, arrêtez s'il vous plait ! »

« J'en ai ma claque de cette vieille branche, je vais le remettre à sa place fissa ! »

« Vous n'oseriez pas ?! C'est un vieillard ! »

« Hé ! Ho ! Je ne suis pas vieux ! J'ai à peine quatre-vingts ans ! »

« M'en fout ! vieux ou pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui taper dessus ! »

« Vous ne feriez pas ça ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis un pirate bordel de merde ! et puis ça me fera un grand bien de lui rabattre son clapet à grand coup de pied. »

« Sanji-Kun… je vous en prie… pour moi. »

Sanji regarda Chanel puis le Chancelier et de nouveau la jeune femme qui lui fit ses plus beaux yeux de chat perdu et il soupira en reculant d'un pas. Il lança un regard noir au vieux qui se redressa du mieux qu'il put en soufflant dédaigneusement.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, vieille bique, tu ne dois ton sursit qu'aux beaux yeux de cette magnifique créature. »

Chanel lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, coup qu'il senti à peine.

« Hypocrite. »

Il la regarda un haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai dis la vérité. »

« Ça ne vous empêche pas de préférer un petit pois à ma soit disant beauté. »

« Les aléas ont fait que mon cœur s'est épris d'une algue sans aucun sens de l'orientation mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'admirer votre grâce et de vous trouver belle, ma chère. »

« C'est ça, caressez-moi dans le sens du poil des fois que je me mette à vous croire. »

« Vous êtes dur avec moi, Chanel-Swan… »

Le Chancelier commençait à en avoir assez de se faire ignorer par les deux jeunes gens et il frappa violement le sol de sa canne à trois reprises.

« Il suffit ! Reprenons ! »

« Alors là le vieux, n'y pense même pas ! Si tu veux que je m'arrête au bon endroit t'as qu'a faire des marques au sol, je les suivrais, mais là STOP ! »

Et Sanji partit d'un bon pas, plantant le vieil homme qui l'invectivait. Chanel après un instant d'hésitation, le rattrapa en vitesse.

« Où allez-vous Sanji-Kun ? »

« Voir les couturières, j'ai encore plusieurs costumes sur lesquels elles voulaient faire des retouches. »

Chanel porta une main à sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

« Mon dieu, moi aussi ! J'avais complètement oublié. »

« Vous voyez ? On n'a pas le temps de jouer à saute à cloche pied avec ce vieil aigri. »

« Sanji-Kun, vous y allez un peu fort quand même. »

Sanji lui lança un magnifique sourire et prit le temps d'allumer sa clope et d'en apprécier la première bouffée avant de lui répondre.

« N'oubliez pas ce que je suis, Chanel-Swan. »

« Comment le pourrais-je ?! Vous le criez à tue-tête depuis ce midi ! »

Il éclata de rire et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour le vieux qui pestait. Chanel se retourna et s'inclina pour le saluer en s'excusant puis sortit rejoindre son fiancé.

De leurs places, Aya et Paris souriaient.

« Vous avez remarqué, Majesté ? »

« Oui. Elle n'a pleuré qu'une fois. »

« Elle semble si heureuse… je me demande ce qu'il a put lui dire. »

« La vérité Aya, juste la vérité. Cela suffit parfois. »

« … c'est vrai, on a tendance à l'oublier. »

« Et si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait avec ce jeune homme ? Celui qui disait avoir un présent pour moi. »

« Oh je vous vois venir, vous ne saurez rien, c'est une surprise et il vous faudra attendre. Que diriez-vous d'aller aux bains et de se faire masser en attendant l'heure du diner ? »

« Soit… puisque je ne tirerais rien de toi, faisons ça. »

De son pas lent et douloureux, elles se dirigèrent vers les salles d'eau tandis que Paris racontaient, avec force détails, les répétitions du sacre qui avaient été aussi mouvementées que celle du mariage.

* * *

_blabla de l'auteure : je sais, Sanji est un peu (beaucoup) sur les nerfs mais dites-vous qu'il a déjà passé quelques heures a faire des répétitions avec ce petit vieux et que sa patience à des limites ^^ et puis il aimerait aller rejoindre son marimo sous la couette :D  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : L comme Lemon ^^ _

_Blabla de l'auteure : on a eu le lemon cosplay, le lemon avorté, le lemon voyeuriste, cette fois c'est un lemon classique que je vous sers ^^ petit cadeau à Sanji-Mayu pour qui j'écris cette fic et dont c'était son anniversaire : j'espère que ton Sanji-chou te plaira ;D_

* * *

Usopp était parti comme un voleur, Sanji était avec sa mère et sa dame de compagnie, ce qui fait que Zoro resta seul contre tous les autres abrutis qui restaient. Dès que la porte ce fut refermé sur le blond, ils l'avaient tous regardé bizarrement et ce fut Bonclay qui ouvrit les hostilités.

« Alors Zoro-chou, ça fait longtemps que toi et le beau blondinet vous… fricotez ? »

Zoro se recula légèrement alors que la valseuse se rapprochait de lui, ses deux mains sur son visage maquillé et en équilibre sur une jambe.

« La ferme ! Et t'approche pas si près, tu fais flipper… »

Le travelo tiqua puis fit une moue triste qui n'émut pas une macro-seconde le sabreur.

« Oulala, faut te dérider, toi ! à ce rythme tu vas finir par ressembler à un vieux kiwi tout fripé. »

Zoro fronça les sourcils, une veine gonflant dangereusement sur sa tempe.

« Kiwi ? Fripé ? Tu cherches quoi la tafiolle ? Tu veux crever ? »

Bonclay lui jeta un regard ennuyé, le sabreur n'avait vraiment aucun humour… ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses amis, alors il se toucha la joue et prit l'apparence du vert et recommença à danser comme si de rien n'était. Voir la danseuse avec le visage de Zoro, riant comme une madeleine (*) et faisant des pas de danse plus ridicules les uns que les autres fut trop pour les membres de l'équipage restant qui éclatèrent de rire. Ils rirent tant et plus, jusqu'à ce que la veine qui gonflait en même temps que son agacement sur la tempe de l'épéiste n'arrive à son paroxysme et qu'il n'invite l'agitateur à dire bonjour aux tableaux du mur d'en face par un gentil coup de poing. Les rires s'éteignirent lentement, en dernier celui de Chopper qui d'un coup se figea, se remémorant ce qui avait été dit plus tôt et tendit un sabot vers le sabreur.

« Hein ? Fricoter ?! Toi et Sanji ?! »

Tous lui jetèrent un regard étonné, le petit avait apparemment plusieurs trains de retard sur les événements.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est de la faute d'Usopp ! Il m'a caché les yeux et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi… »

Personne n'aurait put se moquer de l'adorable peluche à cet instant car il affichait une moue triste et des larmes au bord de ses yeux et tous voulaient plutôt lui faire un câlin. Ce que firent les filles sans hésiter, suivit de près par Luffy et Brook, redonnant le sourire au plus jeune de cet équipage de fous. Bonclay avait réussit à s'extraire, non sans mal, du mur dans lequel Zoro l'avait envoyé s'encastrer et revint pour se jeter dans le câlin général. Quand il passa à coté du vert celui-ci murmura pour que lui seul l'entende.

« Reprends ma voix, mon visage, mon corps, pour faire tes conneries et se sera la dernière chose que tu feras… compris ? »

« Et dans le cadre d'un combat, je peux ? »

« Je n'ai aucune patience, Bonclay, n'en cherche pas les limites tu les trouverais bien trop vite à ton goût. »

« Pff… t'as pas seulement aucune patience, tu n'as aucun humour non plus… sans parler de ton sens de l'orientation ! »

Et la danseuse vola une nouvelle fois, Zoro profitant de ce lancé de danseuse pour faire un Strike parmi les quilles vivantes que formaient les squatteurs extrêmement bruyants qui étaient venu troubler le calme et la tranquillité qui régnaient sur ces lieux avant. Il allait gentiment foutre tout ce beau monde à la porte quand il sentit qu'on lui tirait le T-shirt. Il baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard du petit médecin qui se tenait à coté de lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Sanji et toi… c'est du sérieux ? »

Zoro écarquilla les yeux et se sentit rougir à la question plutôt directe de son petit ami. D'autres oreilles avaient entendues la question et attendaient la réponse, mise à part Luffy qui continuait de faire l'idiot avec Bonclay. Se sentant le centre de l'attention, Zoro se mit à bafouiller, ne trouvant pas les mots, lui qui avait déjà du mal avec.

« Ben… je … lui et moi, c'est comme d'habitude… enfin non, pas vraiment… c'est plus… heu ?... tu vois quoi… »

Il posa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Se calmer, ordonner ses pensées, respirer. Il se baissa pour être à la hauteur de Chopper qui attendait toujours sa réponse avec un air grave.

« Le Cook et moi… pour moi, oui, c'est du sérieux. »

Un énorme sourire éclaira le visage de Chopper et Zoro lui caressa la tête avant d'envoyer tout le monde voir ailleurs s'il y était. Ils l'avaient levé trop tôt et foutaient bien trop de bordel pour qu'il puisse roupiller tranquille. Une fois seul, il sortit sur le balcon, l'après-midi était belle et il s'installa pour sa sieste sur une chaise longue dans l'ombre fraiche d'un parasol.

*.*.*.*.*.*

La nuit était tombée depuis peu quand Sanji, éreinté, poussa la porte de ses appartements. Les conversations avec sa mère, puis Sélénia et enfin avec Chanel, l'avaient laissé émotionnellement en vrac. Les répétitions sans fins, le Chancelier puis les couturières avaient laissé son corps épuisé. C'est avec un soupire de soulagement qu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Demain sera pire. Mais demain attendra, pour l'instant il voulait retrouver un certain végétal marin qu'il trouva dans l'immense chambre où il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée. Assit sur le tapis moelleux, le dos calé contre un fauteuil, il s'occupait de ses armes, un air concentré sur le visage.

Sanji s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, observant en silence le rituel de l'épéiste. La danse hypnotique de ses mains, l'infinie douceur qu'il mettait dans chaque geste. Comme avec lui. Sanji sourit en songeant que son amant se comportait avec lui comme avec ses lames. Sa réflexion comparative fut néanmoins interrompue par sa voix grave et chaude.

« Tu comptes rester planter là encore longtemps, Cook ? »

« J'voulais pas déranger, Marimo. »

« J'ai presque fini… »

Il attrapa un fin bâton de bois se terminant par une boule vaporeuse et déposa une fine couche de poudre sur le tranchant de son _Wadô_. Le blond s'était assit contre l'autre fauteuil et s'alluma une cigarette en ne lâchant pas des yeux le ballet gracieux des doigts de l'escrimeur qui jeta un dernier regard à sa lame avant de la ranger au fourreau et de la poser avec soin à coté des deux autres.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, Love-Cook ? »

Sanji sourit au surnom et prit le temps de savourer la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, jetant le mégot dans le feu.

« Je me disait juste… que tu me traitais comme tes sabres. »

Zoro regarda ses armes puis le cuistot puis haussa les épaules.

« Je prends soin de ce qui m'est cher. »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Le vert le remarqua et vint s'installer devant le blond pour plonger son regard dans le sien puis il posa la paume de sa main sur la poitrine du cuistot, au niveau de son cœur.

« Hier soir… tu m'as dis qu'il battait pour moi… »

« Oui, c'est vrai… »

« Et je t'ai dis que mon âme et mon corps étaient à toi… »

Sanji hocha la tête, bien incapable de dire un mot.

« Alors pourquoi tu sembles surpris quand je te dis que tu es aussi important pour moi que mon _Wadô_ ? »

Sanji posa une de ses mains sur celle de Zoro, emmêlant ses doigts aux siens avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume.

« J'ai juste été surpris de t'entendre dire un truc romantique, c'est pas vraiment ton genre. »

« Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois… »

« Et bien… j'aurais le temps d'apprendre de toute façon. »

Zoro eu un petit sourire en coin.

« Cook, pour toi c'est du sérieux tous les deux ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

« Pour rien… juste… pour être sûr. »

Zoro se pencha en avant et embrassa doucement Sanji. le baiser était léger, le vert effleurant les lèvres du blond, le tentant, l'agaçant, jusqu'à ce que le cuisinier passe une main sur sa nuque pour le forcer à s'approcher et pouvoir ainsi approfondir l'échange. Les lèvres se collèrent, les langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se caressèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Zoro glissa une main le long d'une cuisse fine pour aller caresser le rebondi d'une fesse et l'attira vers lui. Le blond se retrouva assit entre les jambes croisées de l'épéiste et sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Je suis crevé, Zoro… »

« Hum ? Ben t'a qu'à te laisser faire, alors. »

« C'est un bon programme. »

Zoro enserra sa taille d'un bras ferme et se releva d'un bond, surprenant son amant qui s'accrocha à ses épaules dans un mouvement réflexe pour ne pas tomber. Zoro l'allongea sur les draps soyeux du lit et avec des gestes délibérément lents, il le déshabilla, prenant le temps de gouter chaque parcelle de peau qui se dévoilait. Durant ce presque mois, leurs ébats avaient été fougueux, enflammés, avides de satisfaire cette envie irrépressible de l'autre, comme une urgence. Mais cette fois, Zoro voulait plus, voulait moins. Il se fit violence pour être lent, doux, tendre et il sentait avec plaisir le corps de l'autre fondre sous ses attentions.

Sanji de son coté ne savait plus quoi penser. Le vert si fougueux et si entreprenant d'ordinaire se montrait doux, délicat… comme lorsqu'il prenait soin de ses katanas. C'était ça, il était entre ses bras comme ce sabre auquel il tenait tant, faisant courir ses mains légèrement rugueuses, un peu calleuses sur sa peau avec autant de douceur que lorsqu'il aiguisait son sabre blanc. Il caressait, embrassait chaque centimètre de sa peau, le faisant frissonner, haleter. Son cœur battait si vite, si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas supporter ce rythme et s'arrêter.

Zoro, méticuleux, procédait partout de la même manière. D'abord une caresse du bout des doigts, puis le bout de sa langue qui suivait le même chemin, laissant une trainée humide sur la peau brulante, enfin son souffle dessus qui faisait frissonner de plaisir son amant qui n'en pouvait plus, son érection douloureuse palpitant au rythme de ses frissons exquis à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas jouir juste avec ses caresses.

À quel moment se retrouvèrent-ils nus tous les deux, Sanji n'aurait put le dire, perdu trop loin dans les limbes du plaisir mais il s'arqua et gémit plus fort quand la caresse légère des doigts de son partenaire effleurèrent sa verge. Sanji lutta pour se retenir, il en voulait encore, c'était une délicieuse torture qu'il voulait encore sentir. Le manège recommença, après les doigts se fut une langue mutine qui laissa un sillon fin de la base au gland, sillon humide sur lequel Zoro souffla et Sanji s'accrocha aux draps en haletant. Ne pas venir, pas tout de suite, en profiter encore, encore. Et le vert recommença un peu plus loin, une fois, deux fois et ce fut droit pour le blond. L'orgasme fut violent d'avoir été tant retenu, le laissant pantelant.

Fier de son effet, l'épéiste fit courir sa langue sur la peau du cuisinier, suivant la ligne tracée par sa semence pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un baiser qui était cette fois enflammé. Une main bronzée courut le long d'une cuisse pale, l'écartant. Un membre gonflé, tendu, chercha une entrée, pénétrant lentement lorsqu'il l'eu trouvé.

Sanji était perdu, entrainé très loin par son orgasme dévastateur, il revenait pour être la proie de sensations contradictoires. La violence et la fougue d'un baiser à l'opposé de la douceur et la lenteur de la pénétration le déstabilisait. Quand le baiser s'arrêta, il ne put que gémir son prénom, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Zoro sourit dans son cou et glissa un bras sous ses reins, l'incitant à se cambrer plus et Sani en profita pour nouer ses longues jambes autour de sa taille, le forçant ainsi à faire des mouvements moins amples, plus rapides.

Le vert arrivait à sa limite, le blond qui gémissait son nom sous lui était trop excitant, trop désirable. De sa main libre il attrapa celle de son amant, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux fins et doux du cuisinier, gardant cette main serrée comme s'il avait peur de se perdre dans ce trop plein de plaisir. Encore quelques mouvements, encore quelques cris arrachés et la jouissance les prit tel un raz de marée qui les entraina loin. Il leur fallut un long moment pour en revenir, pour calmer les battements furieux de leurs cœurs, pour apaiser leurs respirations chaotiques

Ils se séparèrent juste le temps de s'allonger l'un contre l'autre, le vert sur le dos, le blond à moitié allongé sur son ventre. Zoro caressait distraitement le dos du blond d'une main cajoleuse et Sanji était sur le point de s'endormir, bercé par le battement du cœur de son compagnon et par la douce caresse dans son dos quand il fut tiré de sa douce torpeur.

« Demain… tu vas devenir Roi, tu vas prendre femme… »

Quelque chose dans sa voix fit froncer les sourcils au blond. Il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans le vert de ceux de Zoro.

« Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ? J'ai parlé à Chanel, elle a comprit que c'était juste pour le protocole. »

L'épéiste resta silencieux un instant, cherchant des mots qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Et si… tu n'avais plus envie de partir après ? Si ça te plaisait d'être ici ? »

« T'es con, Marimo. »

« Et ma main dans ta tronche ? »

« J'ai qu'une hâte c'est de retrouver ma cuisine, le Sunny et ma liberté. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici. »

Il donna un petit coup sur la tête de Zoro qui lui fit un immense sourire. Le cœur de Sanji rata un battement, content d'être le seul à avoir droit à des sourires comme celui-là.

« On n'aura pas de chambre sur le Sunny… »

Zoro avait lancé son allusion avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard qui fit rire Sanji.

« Pervers… on pourra aller dans la vigie. »

« Dans la salle de bain. »

« Hum, bonne idée… la balançoire. »

Cette fois ce fut Zoro qui rigola.

« Et c'est moi le pervers ?... contre un mandarinier, ça me tenterait bien. »

« Ton hamac. »

« Avec les autres à coté ? »

« Ça nous obligera à être silencieux. »

« T'es un cas, Love-Cook. Dans ta cuisine. »

Sanji grimaça.

« Ça me tente pas trop dans ma cuisine… »

Zoro vint frotter son nez dans le cou du blond, susurrant à son oreille.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant il y a un sofa confortable, une table sur laquelle je pourrais t'allonger, des tabourets sur lesquels t'appuyer, un plan de travail sur lequel te percher… »

Sanji eu un petit rire et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Ok, t'as gagné, la cuisine c'est bien aussi. »

« J'ai hâte d'y être… »

« Pour l'instant, dodo, demain va être une longue journée. »

Sanji attrapa la couverture et les couvrit puis s'endormit rapidement. Zoro resta éveillé encore un peu, observant son amant endormi avant de plonger lui aussi dans les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

_(*) Oui, moi je dis « rire comme une madeleine », c'est bien aussi con que dire « baleine », non ?_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : on revient au K tout sage ^^ _

* * *

Il faisait nuit quand Sélénia arriva à ses appartements. Stitch l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, comme s'il la guettait et elle entra en échangeant avec lui un long regard et un sourire. Elle se déchaussa du bout du pied, envoyant valser au loin l'objet de torture et soupira d'aise en marchant pieds nus sur les tapis moelleux pour aller se laisser choir en travers d'un sofa, les pieds relevés sur les accoudoirs.

« Dure journée, My Lady ? »

« Stitch. » Elle le réprimanda d'un regard et il fit un petit sourire en haussant les épaules avant de venir s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du sofa, posant les pieds de la jeune femme sur ses genoux pour les masser.

« Désolé, l'habitude. »

Il la contempla alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier le massage de ses pieds meurtris.

« T'as pas idée…. Je vais étrangler le Chancelier ! Ce sale petit rat ! Et lui faire avaler son protocole au passage ! J'aurais aimé que tu sois là… »

« Le protocole ne me le permet pas, vous le savez bien. »

« Tu comptes me vouvoyer encore longtemps ? »

« Jusqu'à notre mariage. »

Sélénia leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant vraiment pas le raisonnement du brun, puis elle se mit à rire et Stitch la regarda, interrogateur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, je repensais juste au Chancelier et à Sanji. »

Sélénia raconta alors les nombreux accrochages du vieux et du pirate jusqu'au moment où le Chancelier avait faillit s'en prendre une si Chanel n'avait pas retenu son fiancé.

« Il semble que votre frère et Mlle Chanel soient finalement devenus amis. »

« Hum… je me demande ce qu'il a bien put lui raconter ce matin… »

« Il lui a seulement dit qui il était vraiment, un pirate. »

La blonde resta interdite un instant avant de rire.

« Tu les as espionnés ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu y aller ! »

Stitch rougit légèrement au compliment tout en continuant son massage.

« Sinon, il s'est passé quoi pendant que j'étais torturée par le Chancelier et ses répétitions ? »

Le sourire de Stitch s'agrandit, il délaissa les pieds de la jeune femme et lui souleva les jambes pour venir s'assoir à coté d'elle, gardant une main sur les cuisses de la bonde qui reposaient désormais sur les siennes.

« Pas mal de chose dans l'appartement du Prince, ses compagnons sont plutôt volubiles. Vous voulez écouter ? »

Il sortit de sa poche un den-den mushi et Sélénia se redressa vivement pour le prendre, ravie.

« Tu as réussit à mettre un mouchard dans sa chambre ?! »

« En plus il enregistre. »

Sélénia battit des mains, joyeuse.

« Fais-moi écouter ce que j'ai raté. »

*.*.*.*.*

Sélénia pénétra dans la chambre de Sanji à grands pas énervés. Se dirigeant vers la baie, elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux, faisant entrer le soleil à flots dans la pièce, espérant réveiller son frère ainsi. Elle entendit un gémissement étouffé et se retourna vers le lit pour s'apercevoir que les rideaux du baldaquin étaient fermés. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tira d'un geste sec l'un des rideaux avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« C'est pas vrai… encore ? Vous n'en avez pas marre ? »

Zoro et Sanji rigolèrent, pas gênés de la situation. Faut dire qu'elle les avait tellement interrompu souvent qu'elle avait vu leurs culs plus souvent qu'à leur tour. Sanji, à califourchon sur Zoro, se pencha et referma le rideau.

« Apparemment, non. Laisse-nous finir, j'arrive. »

Sélénia mit se poings sur les hanches, agacée.

« Vous laissez finir ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu crois peut-être que je suis là par plaisir ? T'es déjà en retard alors bouge ton cul de là et va te préparer ! »

Seul des gémissements retenus lui répondirent, ce qui l'énerva encore un peu plus.

« Sanji ! »

« Hunn… m'en fous d'être en retard, pourrons pas commencer sans moi… »

« Je te laisse dix minutes, si t'es encore sous la douche ou dans les draps, Stitch se fera un plaisir de t'en faire sortir. »

« Tu crois que…hmm… qu'il va y arriver tout seul ? »

« S'il vient en homme, certainement pas mais sous sa forme féminine… »

Sélénia les laissa, satisfaite de n'entendre que le silence répondre à sa dernière menace. Dans le lit, Zoro avait plaqué Sanji sous lui et le regardait fixement.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Zoro… tu sais que les femmes sont mon point faible. Et elle aussi. »

« Humf… elle a dit dix minutes ? »

« Ouais… hey ! »

Zoro l'avait attrapé et jeté sur son épaule pour sortir du lit.

« Tu fous quoi Marimo ? »

« Je joins l'utile à l'agréable, on va finir sous la douche. »

« Alors fait demi-tour, la salle de bain est de l'autre coté."

« Pff, je le savais. »

« On y dira, ouais. Allez, bouges, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »

*.*.*.*.*

Sept minutes plus tard, Sanji sortait de ses appartements les cheveux encore humides et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il rejoignit Sélénia qui l'attendait avec Stitch.

« Prince Sanji… dommage, je n'aurais pas à venir vous chercher. »

Sanji se planta devant lui et allumant sa cigarette, lui souffla la fumée au visage.

« Ça te plais de nous les briser menues, hein ? »

« Vous ne savez même pas à quel point. »

« Tu vas rudement te faire chier quand on sera partis. »

« J'ai d'autre occupations de prévues. »

Sélénia eu un regard courroucé pour son majordome et lui frappa l'épaule du poing, coup qui ne fit même pas frémir un cheveu du brun. Sanji regarda ce drôle d'échange silencieux d'un air étonné avant qu'un sourire ne vienne relever un coin de sa bouche.

« Je vois… »

Sanji rigola en s'éloignant. Sélénia rattrapa Stitch par le bras pour le retenir alors qu'il allait emboiter le pas au blond.

« Tu ne pouvais pas tenir ta langue ? »

« Il n'aurait pas compris si vous ne m'aviez pas donné cette ridicule frappe dans l'épaule. »

« Je peux t'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de ce couloir si tu préfère. »

« Je sais que trop bien que vous en êtes capable, Princesse. »

Sélénia leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Mais quand vas-tu m'appeler autrement ?! »

« Pas tant que vous ne serez pas ma femme… mais j'ai déjà réfléchis à plusieurs possibilités. »

Sanji, de l'autre coté du couloir, les héla d'un ton moqueur.

« Arrêtez de vous bécoter, tous les deux, on est à la barre j'vous signal ! »

« vivement qu'il reparte, lui et sa clique de tarés. »

Ils se mirent en mouvement, Sélénia partant avec Sanji pour se préparer et Stitch allant chercher le reste des Mugiwara et tenter de les rendre présentables pour la première cérémonie, le mariage.

*.*.*.*.*

Sanji et Sélénia marchèrent un long moment en silence avant que le jeune homme ne pose prudemment sa question, n'ayant aucune envie de provoquer la colère de la furie qui lui tenait lieu de sœur. Pirate, oui, mais pas suicidaire.

« Toi et lui, ça fait longtemps ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Ton froid, regard glacial, un vrai glaçon.

« Tu vas l'épouser ? »

Sélénia s'arrêta, visiblement énervée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en a à foutre de toute manière ? Dans une semaine tu ne seras plus là ! Alors ne commence pas à jouer au grand frère protecteur, Sanji ! »

Sanji avait un penaud qui surprit la jeune femme. C'était vrai, dans peu de temps il ne sera plus là et il n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer sans la vie de la jeune femme, même si elle était sa sœur. Il se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire et de lui tapoter la tête dans un geste affectueux.

« Vous allez parfaitement bien ensemble, tous les deux. »

Sélénia allait râler du geste qu'elle jugeait humiliant mais s'arrêta, Sanji avait parlé d'une voix triste et quand elle voulut le regarder, il avait déjà ouvert les portes et avait plongé dans l'armée de couturières qui l'acclamèrent aux cris de « Sanji-samaaa~~~ » Il tourbillonna parmi les jeunes femmes, les yeux transformés en cœur, la danse de l'anguille à plein régime.

« Mes beautés, me voila ~~ je suis prêt à porter les merveilles que vous avez créées ~~ »

Sélénia le regarda en haussant les sourcils, ahurie du comportement de celui qu'elle venait tout juste d'arracher les bras d'un homme.

« Faut le voir pour le croire, tout de même… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tout en rejoignant sa chambre dans laquelle l'attendaient les couturières pour la parer pour la première cérémonie.

*.*.*.*.*

Stitch avait réussit un petit miracle, tous les Mugiwara étaient à l'heure et en tenue, placés tout près de la double estrade sur laquelle le mariage allait être célébrer. Des soldats en tenues d'apparats soufflèrent dans des trompettes et le silence se fit dans la salle tandis que la souveraine remontait lentement l'allée centrale, radieuse et rayonnante, et alla s'assoir sur un trône recouvert de brocard blanc aux reflets moirés. Aya, qui l'avait soutenue lors de la procession, se plaça une marche plus basse derrière la Reine.

« Elle est quand même vachement jolie, la mère de Sanji. »

Luffy reçut des regards outrés de l'assistance car le brun avait bien entendu fait sa remarque au moment même où le silence se faisait. Ses nakama sourirent et rigolèrent doucement de la maladresse légendaire de leur capitaine.

Dans l'antichambre, Sanji rejoignit Chanel et marqua un temps d'arrêt. La jeune femme était magnifique dans sa robe blanche au bas et à la traine figurant des flammes, sa chevelure couleur de feu ramenée en un chignon lâche qui laissait flotter des mèches rebelles tout autour de son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

« Vous êtes magnifique… »

« Je le sais. »

Elle souriait, espiègle.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Chanel-San ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sanji-Kun, je prends cette cérémonie pour ce qu'elle est, un gallon d'essai, pour être prête pour le vrai. »

« J'aime votre nouvelle philosophie. »

« Moi aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et leur escorte entra, quatre soldats en grande tenue, portant deux par deux un dais aux couleurs de la famille royale puis les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux jeune gens s'avancèrent en se tenant la main.

Ils remontèrent l'allée centrale sous les applaudissements et les viva de la foule qui se pressait. Le jeune homme chercha des yeux ses compagnons et leur sourit quand il les vit puis il fronça les sourcils. Il en manquait un.

« Où est passé cet abrutit de travelo ? »

« Juste là, mon p'tit chou. »

Le garde qui se tenait juste derrière lui venait de lui passer discrètement une main aux fesses et Sanji se fit violence pour ne pas lui balancer son pied dans les parties.

« Recommence ça et tu pourras dire adieux à ta main. » lui siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Tu vas bien avec Zoro, vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour tout les deux. »

L'escorte s'arrêta et Sanji ne put répondre à la ballerine déguisée en soldat car il dut monter sur la première marche de l'estrade, devant la Reine qui se redressa et leva les mains. La foule fit silence immédiatement, le mariage allait commencer.

« Peuple de l'ile, mes amis, nous sommes réunis sous le regard des deux premiers amants de l'ile, Gaïa et Océanus, la Terre et l'Océan, pour unir ces deux êtres selon le rituel de l'eau. »

Le Chancelier s'avança, portant entre ses mains une large coupe aux deux anses entrelacées qu'il remit à la souveraine.

« Comme le cycle de l'eau, qui part de l'océan et vient nourrir la terre, l'amour fait grandir et épanouirent ceux qui s'aiment. L'amour, tout comme l'eau, est nécessaire à la vie. »

Elle tendit la coupe aux futurs époux qui attrapèrent chacun l'anse la plus éloignée.

« Buvez et partagez la vie. »

Chanel puis Sanji trempèrent leurs lèvres dans le liquide clair et la coupe fut reposée. Paris prit un ruban que lui tendait le Chancelier sur un plateau et elle le noua autour de leurs poignets.

« Par ce lien, vous serez unis comme Gaïa et Océanus avant vous. Ce lien, symbole de votre union, vous lieras l'un l'autre où que vous soyez. »

La Reine leva leurs mains attachées pour les présenter à l'assistance et prononça les dernières paroles qui scellèrent le mariage.

« Vous voilà unis selon les rites de Tsutsuma. »

La foule acclamèrent les nouveaux époux qui échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de traverser l'assistance joyeuse et bruyante. Mais même parmi la foule, deux regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent l'espace d'un fugace instant qui suffit pourtant aux deux amants. Plus qu'une formalité et ils seront bientôt de nouveau des pirates libres.

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteure : pour le mariage, je me suis largement inspirée de celui de John Carter et Dejah Toris, personnages principaux du cycle de Mars, écrit par Edgar Rice BURROUGHS dans les années 20, écrivain de génie et précurseur du space opéra._


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : on revient au K tout sage ^^ _

* * *

La foule bruyante et joyeuse sortit et Paris se rassit sur le trône étrangement confortable, elle était épuisée du peu d'effort qu'elle avait du fournir pour présider la cérémonie. Elle passa sa main sur son visage et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que l'équipage des pirates était resté dans la salle avec elle et Aya. Le brun au long nez, le jeune homme qui lui avait dit avoir un présent pour elle, s'avança et s'arrêta sur la première marche de l'estrade.

« Majesté, je vous avais promis un cadeau, je vous l'offre aujourd'hui. »

Paris se redressa un peu, curieuse car elle avait remarqué que le jeune homme n'avait rien dans les mains.

« Et qu'est-ce donc, mon jeune ami ? »

Usopp fit un signe de tête à Aya qui lui répondit d'un sourire puis elle se baissa aux pieds de la Reine.

« Si vous voulez bien relever légèrement les pieds, Ma Dame. »

Surprise, Paris s'exécuta quand même, de plus en plus intriguée. Aya tira sur une petite plateforme qui se mit en place dans un petit claquement sec et invita sa souveraine à y poser ses pieds. De son coté, Usopp avait déposé une planche sur les marches de l'estrade pour former une rampe.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Attendez encore un instant… voilà, Aya-San, c'est prêt. »

Usopp se recula d'un pas et la dame de compagnie défit le frein qui retenait le fauteuil et le fit avancer doucement pour faire descendre la Reine toujours assise. Elle souriait comme une jeune fille, rayonnante de plaisir et posa le bout de ses doigts tremblants sur ses lèvres qui tremblaient tout autant.

« Un trône mobile… vous m'avez construit un trône mobile… c'est… c'est… merveilleux. »

Elle se leva malgré ses difficultés et vint prendre Usopp dans ses bras en répétant merci comme une litanie. Gêné, le sniper la repoussa gentiment, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment, ce n'est pas grand-chose… »

« Pas grand-chose ?! Jeune homme vous venez de m'offrir l'espoir de pouvoir sortir de ma chambre quand j'aurais trop mal pour porter mon propre poids. Vous m'offrez la possibilité d'aller me promener sans me demander si j'aurais la force d'aller ne serai-ce qu'au bout du couloir. Vous m'avais offert un petit vent de liberté… »

Usopp ne savait que répondre, plus rouge que rouge, assaillit par les compliments de la souveraine et ceux de ses amis qui venaient s'y rajouter. Il fut sauvé par le gong, ou plutôt par le den-den mushi. Tous se tournèrent, étonnés, vers l'archéologue qui s'était figée.

« Robin ? T'as un den-den mushi sur toi ? »

« Ben, réponds. »

Elle sortit le petit escargot de sa poche et décrocha, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Oui ? »

« Hey, bébé ! C'est moi. »

« Franky ? Heu… on t'écoute, que se passe-t-il ? »

Il eu un court silence de l'autre coté de la ligne avant que le cyborg ne reprenne la conversation.

« Je tombe mal peut-être ? »

Luffy, tout content d'entendre son nakama, sauta à coté de Robin pour mieux entendre.

« FRANKY ! »

« Hey Luffy ! Ça gaze ? Tout le monde est là ? »

« Ouais, il ne manque que Sanji mais c'est parce qu'il vient de se marier. »

« Se QUOI ? »

L'appareil fut prit des mains du capitaine qui exprima son mécontentement mais qui ne put rien faire de plus, le den-den mushi étant à présent hors de porté.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Franky ? »

« Yo, Zoro-bro, t'étais le témoin du marier ? »

« Y avait pas de témoin, et arrête de changer de sujet ! »

« Ah, désolé… j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, la Marine arrive. »

Exclamations de surprise, léger affolement parmi les mugiwara qui se mirent à parler tous en même temps, certains plus fort que d'autre dont Chopper, Brook et Usopp qui se voyaient déjà mort ou pire. Nami récupéra la pauvre bestiole dans ce capharnaüm et s'écarta un peu.

« Explique-toi un peu Franky ! Elle arrive quand la Marine ? Et comment ils savent qu'on est là ? »

« Les gens du coin parle beaucoup, c'est des marchands après tout, et la nouvelle du retour du Prince, un blond en costard avec un sourcil en vrille accompagné d'un petit gars avec un chapeau de paille et d'un vert à trois sabres à vite fait le tour. La Marine c'est beau être un ramassis de crétins, ils savent quand même additionner deux plus deux pour arriver à quatre. »

« Merde ! Ce n'est pas bon… on a combien de temps ? »

« Il semblerait que la première base ne soit pas tout près, c'est pour ça qu'on a été tranquille jusqu'à maintenant. D'après ce que je sais on a trois, quatre jours au max avant de les voir se pointer. Et je préfèrerais être loin quand ils arriveront. »

Paris était restée silencieuse pendant leurs échanges, réfléchissant à la situation, pas brillante, de son fils et de ses amis.

« Il faut terminer les cérémonies, vous n'avez plus le choix. Si Sanji-chan part maintenant, il resterait lié à Chanel. »

Tous s'étaient tournés vers la Reine et elle détailla les expressions peintes sur les visages, allant de l'inquiétude à la réflexion, pour s'arrêter sur l'homme aux cheveux verts. Cet homme dont son fils s'était épris et qui semblait lui retourner ses sentiments, cet homme qui en cet instant se tenait raide dans son costard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine à défaut de pouvoir les poser sur ses sabres, cet homme dont le visage ne reflétait rien. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de l'indifférence, l'âge apporte la sagesse et elle savait reconnaitre un visage qui se fermait pour enfermer les émotions loin à l'intérieur de soi et ne rien laisser transparaitre.

« Bah, ce n'est pas grave, on n'aura qu'a les éclater, comme d'habitude. »

La voix du capitaine fit détourner le regard de la Reine qui rompit l'échange visuel avec l'amant de son fils pour voir celui qui s'appelait Usopp lui frapper l'arrière de la tête en lui criant dessus. Drôle d'équipage assurément.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Tu crois qu'ils vont se contenter de nous envoyer un ou deux bateaux ?! On est l'équipage au chapeau de paille ! On va avoir droit à une armada, peut-être même à des vice-amiraux ! Et tu fais quoi des habitants de l'ile ? On peut les impliquer dans une bataille ! »

« C'était pas la peine de me frapper ! »

« Alors arrête de vouloir tout résoudre avec tes poings ! Sert-toi un peu de ta tête, bon-sang ! »

« Ma tête ? Tu veux que je les lattes à coup de boule ?! Je vais mettre une plombe ! »

« Raaah, laisse tomber… »

Usopp laissa tomber ses bras et sa tête, vaincu. Essayer d'expliquer la logique à Luffy quand il n'y avait aucun rapport à la nourriture était comme d'essayer de savoir qui de la poule ou de l'œuf était arrivé le premier, insoluble. Paris et Aya échangèrent un sourire devant cette bande de jeunes gens rafraichissants et volubiles avant que la dame de compagnie se mette à toussoter pour attirer l'attention des pirates dissipés. Paris attendit d'avoir l'attention de tous, ce qui fut bon quand Nami rappela à l'ordre son capitaine qui réfléchissait encore à comment bastonner une armada de la Marine à coup de tête.

« Pour l'instant vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus. Nous allons terminer les cérémonies puis demain matin à la première heure, je ferais réunir le conseil des anciens pour qu'on puisse faire en sorte que Sanji puisse abdiquer avant le délai légal des sept jours. »

Tous hochèrent la tête en silence, c'était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, la seule en fait.

« Maintenant, allons profiter du banquet, ce serait dommage que vous le ratiez alors que Sanji-chan y est. »

Dans son coin, Robin soupira de soulagement en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de son capitaine à l'évocation du banquet, donc de la viande et pensa s'en sortir à bon compte en rangeant le petit den-den- mushi dans sa poche. Mais Luffy était peut-être moins naïf que ce qu'il laissait bien croire et alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte, il stoppa d'un coup pour se retourner vers la Brune, le sourire banane taille XXL plaqué sur le visage.

« Au fait Robin, je suis content pour vous deux, c'est cool d'avoir un autre couple dans l'équipage. »

Et il planta tout le monde en fonçant tête baissée vers la salle de réception en hurlant « manger » à tue tête. Le reste de l'équipage resta comme deux ronds de flan, plus abasourdi par le fait que Luffy ait remarqué l'évidence avant eux que par la nouvelle en elle-même. Ils sortirent de leurs stupeurs les uns après les autres, adressant à leur nakama rouge pivoine un sourire, un clin d'œil, une tape sur l'épaule avant de courir après le petit brun au chapeau pour l'empêcher de tout dévorer avant leur arrivée.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanji et Chanel, les mains toujours liées, furent mi-portés mi-poussés par la foule joyeuse qui les escorta jusqu'à la salle de réception. De là, ils rejoignirent enfin leur table, content d'avoir un peu d'air pour souffler. Sanji profita de ce moment de répit pour observer la jeune femme. Elle riait et avait les joues rouges mais quelque chose manquait. Pendant les trois semaines où il l'avait côtoyé, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle pleurait pour tout et rien, quand elle était triste ou heureuse, quand il lui souriait ou quand il la fuyait. Alors pourquoi cette fois ne pleurait-elle pas ?

La jeune femme senti le regard qu'il posait sur elle et se tourna vers lui, souriant.

« Sanji-Kun ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu me regarde bizarrement ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas ? »

Chanel écarquilla les yeux et il se baffa mentalement de sa réplique digne du Marimo ! Le sabreur commençait à lui déteindre dessus. Il s'excusa, enfin tenta car il bafouilla et Chanel se mit à rire et il la regarda avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ce rire… elle avait rit pendant ces quelques semaines mais c'était un rire contenu, discret, élégant, pas ce rire franc et libre qu'elle laissa entendre à ce moment là. Le rire s'éteignit doucement et elle le regarda, les yeux pétillants.

« Je n'ai plus aucune raison de pleurer maintenant… je ne suis plus triste grâce à toi. »

« Triste ? »

« Après notre discussion, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tout le temps triste, que je voyais le monde en nuance de gris, même après ton retour… petit à petit, je m'étais laissée enfermer dans le rôle de celle qui attends. J'avais perdu mon libre arbitre, je m'étais laissée déposséder de ma vie… mais plus maintenant. »

Sanji lui sourit, il aimait ce qu'il entendait, cette Chanel nouvelle version, bien plus pétillante et vraiment heureuse.

« Que vas-tu faire après, Chanel-San ? »

« Vivre ! Tu m'as rendu ma liberté et je compte bien en profiter. Je vais voyager, voir le monde. Peut-être trouverais-je l'amour en chemin… peut-être m'attendra-t-il ici… Qu'importe ! J'ai tellement de chose à voir ! À faire ! »

Elle lui serra la main affectueusement et ils se retournèrent en entendant un grand fracas. Les Mugiwara étaient dans la place. Chanel posa son regard sur l'épéiste et se mit à rire, Sanji lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je me rappel que quand tu étais enfant, tu détestais les légumes verts. Petits pois, haricots, brocolis… dès qu'il y avait du vert dans ton assiette, impossible de te faire ouvrir la bouche ! »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas… mais ça prouve que les gens peuvent changer. »

« Peut-être pas les gens, mais les goûts. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et le silence se fit dans la salle, les trompettes venaient d'annoncer l'arrivée de la Reine, majestueuse, rayonnante, assise le dos bien droit et le port de tête altier dans son tout nouveau trône mobile. Et le banquet commença. Il dura relativement peu de temps car l'après-midi était consacré au sacre et quand il fut fini, la souveraine attira les époux à part pour mettre Sanji au courant des derniers événements. Ils furent rejoins en cours de récit par l'équipage et ils finirent tous autour d'une des tables dans la salle déserte.

Zoro restait un peu à l'écart, agacé par le lien qui nouait toujours les mains du blond et de la rousse sans que cela ne semble les gêner. Paris le remarqua et elle s'approcha à pas mesurés du sabreur et le prit à part un instant.

« Ce lien leur sera enlevé juste avant la cérémonie du sacre, c'est le protocole. »

« Humf… ça ne semble pas le déranger d'être accroché à elle… »

« Jeune homme, je n'ai jamais vu Chanel aussi heureuse et ce n'est pas ce mariage qui la met dans cet état. Ni elle, ni lui ne souhaite rester lié l'un à l'autre de cette façon. Peut-être resteront-ils amis, mais ce sera tout. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? »

« Il suffit de voir comment Sanji-chan vous regarde… »

Paris le laissa seul et Zoro croisa le regard de Sanji qui lui fit un sourire timide. Il n'osait pas aller vers le vert, étant toujours attaché à Chanel. Zoro esquissa un petit en coin en se traitant d'imbécile, la Reine avait raison, il n'avait aucune raison de douter du cuistot. Chanel remarqua l'échange de regard entre les deux hommes et soupira avant d'entrainer Sanji près de son homme.

« Vous êtes deux idiots, vous savez ? »

Elle poussa Sanji dans les bras de Zoro et se tourna autant que le lien lui permettait, leur offrant un petit peu d'intimité.

« Mais ne prenez pas trop votre temps, je ne suis pas un chandelier. »

Zoro ne se me fit pas dire deux fois et embrassa son cuisiner rapidement avant de chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Je me souvenais pas qu'elle avait autant de répartie. »

« Rompre avec elle lui a fait apparemment énormément de bien. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi, je n'avais pas envie de te partager avec elle. »

L'instant complice ne dura pas longtemps, déjà il fallait y aller. Les époux étaient attendu pour un changement de tenue, Sanji allait être intronisé Roi puis se serait au tour de Chanel d'être couronnée Reine.

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteure : À Mayu, tu voulais savoir à quoi pensait Chanel, voila ta curiosité satisfaite ^^. À Nathdawn, le moral va mieux, t'as vu, j'ai tué personne, XD_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : on revient au K tout sage ^^ _

_Blabla de l'auteure : après un petit passage à vide, ce chapitre me semble être… heu… un ramassis de n'importe quoi ^^. Allez juste pour rire, la suite des cérémonies avec le sacre de Sanji et Zoro qui ne regrette (presque) pas d'être là pour voir ça._

* * *

Il était temps de continuer les cérémonies et des soldats virent chercher les nouveaux époux toujours liés qui s'installèrent sur une estrade portée sur les épaules des soldats. Et c'est cette petite procession qui sortit du château, traversant la ville en liesse, pour se rendre à la cathédrale. Cette fois, Paris n'allait pas présider la cérémonie puisque celle-ci commençait avec elle. La même valse recommença pour placer tout le monde dans le bâtiment, les nobles grinçant des dents en voyant une bande de pirates indisciplinés être placé devant eux.

Les quatre idiots de la bande, soit Luffy Chopper Brook et Usopp, semblaient avoir oubliés la menace de l'armada et mettaient l'ambiance à leur façon en attendant que ça commence. Robin, encore légèrement rouge, discutait avec Nami et Zoro était allé s'appuyer contre un pilier un peu à l'écart car tout ce monde l'agaçait. Il appuya sa tête contre la pierre froide et ferma les yeux, quitte à s'emmerder à attendre autant en profiter pour faire une petite sieste, surtout que la première partie ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

De nouveau les trompettes, de nouveau le silence. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Paris entra, debout et seule, et avança lentement et difficilement le long de l'allée centrale. Arrivée devant l'autel et l'homme d'église, elle s'agenouilla en grimaçant. À ce moment là, Zoro perdit le fil et s'endormit, debout contre le pilier, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Combien de temps dormit-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais Luffy le réveilla en venant s'appuyer à coté de lui.

« J'ai faiiiiim. »

Zoro ouvrit un œil pour regarder son capitaine, encore étonné malgré tout ce temps, de le voir mourir de faim quelques heures à peine après avoir mangé comme cent.

« Y a des fois où je me demande si t'es vraiment humain… »

Luffy s'était laissé glisser le long de la colonne et avait étendu ses jambes devant lui.

« J'y peux rien, c'est pas ma faute… »

« Nami a surement quelques chose pour toi, Capitaine-San. »

Zoro se tendit, surprit, et serra les dents, hors de question de laisser s'échapper un _gni_ de surprise, plutôt crever. Mais Robin avait réussit à lui foutre la trouille. Plongé dans un rêve délicieux où il était question de cuisine et de cuisinier, réveillé par Luffy pour des broutilles, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait pendant un instant. Fatal. Robin s'appuya de l'autre coté du pilier, Luffy était partit réclamer pitance auprès de la navigatrice, le prêtre continuait à débiter son sermon d'une voix monotone devant une Reine qui souffrait visiblement de rester à genoux la tête baissée. C'était une passation de pouvoir ou une séance de torture ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Rien, un peu de calme… j'en avais assez de rester assise… »

Zoro haussa un sourcil pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

« Tu peux rester assises des heures sur le pont à lire un livre que tu connais par cœur… C'est quoi le problème ? »

Robin eu un fin sourire, l'épéiste était plus perspicace qu'il ne le laissait croire.

« Nami… »

« Oh… Elle te tanne pour avoir des détails sur toi et Franky, c'est ça ? »

Robin hocha la tête en silence.

« Avoue quand même qu'on a de quoi être surpris. »

« ça nous a aussi surpris. On s'en ai rendu compte quand on a été séparés, pendant cette horrible traversée. »

Zoro resta silence un moment puis il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Alors vous n'avez encore rien fait, même pas un baiser… »

Il vit la jeune femme rougir violemment et même si Zoro était apparenté à la famille des végétaux marins, il savait additionner deux et deux. Ils n'avaient pas put s'embrasser car ils n'avaient pas revu Franky depuis leur « enlèvement » mais la brune rougissait, donc… Robin s'éloignait après avoir bafouillé quelque chose auquel il ne fit pas attention car la conclusion s'imposa à lui, violente.

« Vous l'avez fait au téléphone ?! »

Robin atteint une teinte de rouge jamais égalée et fut sauvée de l'embarras par les trompettes qui résonnèrent de nouveau, annonçant la fin de la passation de pouvoir de la Paris qui sortit d'une démarche rendue raide par la position qu'elle avait gardée trop longtemps. Aya vint l'aider et tous accompagnèrent du regard l'ex-souveraine sortir du bâtiment, fière et majestueuse malgré la douleur et la maladie.

Robin avait profité de cet intermède pour s'éloigner, encore rouge. Zoro souffla, c'était vraiment un équipage de barges… Un énorme soupir le détourna de ses pensées mais il ne vit personne à ses cotés. Bizarre… Avait-il rêvé ? Apparemment pas puisque le soupir se fit de nouveau entendre. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur Chopper qui s'était appuyé à la colonne à coté de lui.

Mais il leur prenait quoi, à tous, de venir le voir les uns après les autres ?

Mais bon là, c'était Chopper… Le prochain qui s'aviserait à le confondre avec une antenne de SOS Amitié, il l'enverra bouler à coup de pied au cul. Il se laissa glisser le long du pilier et posa ses fesses sur ses talons, les mains pendant entre ses cuisses et attendit que le petit renne se mette à table.

« Elle se meurt… et je peux rien faire… »

« Personne ne bat la mort, Chopper, même pas toi. »

« C'est triste… »

« Ouais… »

Il lui tapota la tête tandis que le médecin baissait son chapeau sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

Les trompettes retentirent, Zoro se releva et invita Chopper à retourner à sa place. Le tour de Sanji était arrivé, ce cuistot de malheur allait être couronné Roi. Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux silhouettes attachées l'une à l'autre se découpèrent dans la lumière du soleil. Zoro écarquilla les yeux, non ça ne pouvait pas… c'était un effet d'optique dû à la lumière assurément. Sanji ne pouvait pas être affublé d'une telle tenue, impossible.

Alors que le couple, princier pour le moment, passait devant eux, Zoro put se rendre compte que non, ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Sanji portait bien une chemise blanche aux manches crevés laissant voir le tissu bleu nuit de la doublure, un gilet empesé du même bleu à broderies argentées, une culottes bouffante bleue, des collants blancs et des escarpins blancs à petits talons… l'archétype du Prince Charmant tel qu'il pouvait être représenté dans un livre de conte.

Zoro pouffa et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Un coup d'œil à ses amis lui suffit pour voir qu'ils étaient dans le même état que lui. Autour d'eux, des murmures de désapprobation s'élevèrent mais ils s'en foutaient, ils étaient des pirates après tout. Non, la seule chose qui les empêchait de rire franchement était la colère du blond. Un cuistot froissé était un cuistot rancunier et s'il ne leur bottait pas le cul purement et simplement, ils auraient droit à la soupe à la grimace une fois de retour à bord du Sunny.

Le prêtre déclama quelques phrases où il était question de lune, de soleil, de cycle, Zoro n'écoutait pas et s'en fichait royalement (sans mauvais jeu de mot), son attention uniquement tournée vers le petit poignard de cérémonie et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé quand le lien qui rattachait son blond à la rousse fut enfin coupé. Un petit vieux apparu soudain dans son champ de vision, il avait l'air tendu et nerveux et baragouinait dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles. Chanel recula et descendit trois marches, s'arrêtant sur l'avant dernière.

« Mais descend ! Descend, gourdasse ! »

Zoro regarda le drôle de bonhomme qui marmonnait dans sa barbe et en déduisit qu'il devait être le fameux Chancelier, ce petit vieux qui avait faillit s'en prendre une par le cuistot. Près de lui, les autres l'avaient remarqué eux aussi et le regardait du coin de l'œil. Chanel sembla soudain se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas à la bonne place et descendit la dernière marche tandis que Sanji faisait trois pas en avant et posa un genou à terre.

« Quatre ! Quatre pas ! Pas trois ! Mais vous ne retenez rien ?! »

Cette fois, le vieil homme s'était écrié à voix haute et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Les Mugiwara pouffèrent à qui mieux-mieux mais un regard noir de leur cuisinier suffit à calmer le fou rire qui menaçait. Le Chancelier fut entouré de soldats en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire et fut fermement escorté vers la sortie malgré ses protestations.

Le prêtre continua, imperturbable, Zoro n'écoutait aucun des mots prononcés, entièrement occupé à mater le blond. Après la bénédiction du Prince, Chanel monta sur l'estrade et fut bénie à son tour. Le temps était enfin venu de couronner le nouveau Roi et la nouvelle Reine de l'ile Tsutsuma. Un jeune garçon apporta un diadème d'argent et le prêtre le leva bien haut, pour que toute l'assemblée le voie et il le posa sur la tête de la jeune femme.

« Par ce diadème, Chanel, vous devenez la nouvelle Reine de cette ile. Gouvernez avec respect, jugez avec sagacité, soyez honnête et juste en n'importe quelle circonstance. »

Chanel s'inclina et fit un pas en arrière. Une petite fille, adorable avec ses tâches de rousseurs et ses couettes, portant un coussin bleu et argent. Le prêtre souleva le voile qui cachait la couronne et se tourna vers Sanji qui s'était agenouillé. Les Mugiwara se mordirent les lèvres et Nami cacha les yeux de son capitaine.

« Par cette couronne, Sanji, vous devenez le nouveau Roi de cette ile. Gouvernez avec respect, jugez avec sagacité, soyez honnête et juste en n'importe quelle circonstance. »

Et il posa sur la tête du blond une couronne en forme de marron, tout blanc, avec une spirale d'argent qui l'entourait. Luffy réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de sa rousse et avisa la couronne, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Hé ! On dirait papy tête de marron ! »

Ce fut trop pour les membres d'équipage qui explosèrent de rire, accompagné par un soldat étrange qui se marrait tout autant. Cette fois le regard noir de Sanji ne suffit pas à les arrêter et tous furent jetés dehors par plusieurs soldats.

Une fois sur le parvis, ils rirent encore un long moment, le fou rire accentué quand un officier vint passer un savon mémorable à Bonclay, toujours déguisé en soldat. L'officier partit à grand pas courroucés et la danseuse en profita pour reprendre son apparence et se débarrasser de la tenue d'apparat de la garde royale. Ils traversèrent la place pour aller s'installer à une table en terrasse du bar qui se trouvait en face. Personne n'était là pour les servir, tout le monde se pressant dans la cathédrale pour assister au sacre, alors ils se servirent eux même et revinrent s'assoir dans la lumière déclinante de cette fin de soirée.

« C'était… intéressant comme cérémonie. » Robin rigola doucement. Les autres acquiescèrent, un sourire encore accroché à leurs lèvres.

« N'empêche, la couronne de Sanji elle ressemble drôlement à la coiffure de Papy tête de marron ! »

Luffy rigola de plus belle avant de plonger sur les biscuits apéritifs. Ils durent par contre expliquer leur aventure dans les iles célestes à Brook, n'étant pas encore dans l'équipage à ce moment là, ce qui les occupa un long moment. La nuit était presque tombée, les rues étaient tout juste baignées des derniers rayons du soleil couchant quand les portes de la cathédrale s'ouvrirent.

Sanji et Chanel avaient opérés leur dernier changement vestimentaire et cette fois, les Mugiwara ne rirent pas. Zoro regarda Sanji les yeux grands ouverts, son cuistot avait la classe cette fois, malgré l'horrible couronne. Chanel avait revêtit une robe fourreau bleu et argent tandis que Sanji avait une veste bleue brodée de spirales argentées et avait troqué ses collants blancs et chaussures à talons contre un pantalon parfaitement ajusté à son corps svelte et une paire de bottes lui montant jusqu'aux genoux. Mais rapidement le couple royal fut masqué à leur regard par la foule dense et bruyante qui sortait elle aussi du bâtiment.

Ils retournèrent au château avant la foule et tandis que le reste de l'équipage se mêlait à la fête, Zoro retourna dans les appartements de Sanji pour l'attendre. Il voulait le féliciter à sa manière de son nouveau statut bien que temporaire mais le destin est capricieux et parfois rien ne se passe comme on le voudrait…

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteure (bis) : ayé ! Enfin fini avec ces saletés de cérémonies ^^. C'est court, je sais mais des fois ça suffit, d'autant plus que ce chapitre n'est pas du tout sérieux. Je ferais mieux, ou pire, au prochain épisode ^^_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : K, je ne peux décemment pas mettre des lemons à tous les chapitres…_

_Blabla de l'auteure : Oulà, je suis en retard j'ai carrément sauté le chapitre de ce week-end…faut dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le taper surtout. Mais sachez que le chapitre suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture, ce qui est, quand on me connait, un petit miracle en soi ^^ vous aurez donc la suite vendredi ou lundi, mais pas ce week-end car on fête les 80 ans de ma grand-mère et que je serais pas là. _

* * *

Zoro avait allumé un feu et s'était installé devant pour attendre Sanji. Ils avaient échangés un regard lourd de sous-entendus, enfin pour sa part du moins, et le blond lui avait répondu en se mordillant la lèvre d'une manière très sexy. Mais l'épéiste savait qu'il était l'invité d'honneur de cette soirée et qu'il aurait du mal à en partir rapidement, alors pour faire passer le temps plus vite, il s'occupa de ses sabres bien qu'il les ait déjà nettoyé la veille. La tâche, répétée des centaines de fois, était devenu un rituel, une sorte de méditation, qui rempli son office ce soir là aussi. Les gestes lents, la concentration, le calme, tout ça apaisa les battements de son cœur, sa respiration. Le rituel calma ses pensées remplies par le blond, détendit son corps rendu affamé par l'attente de l'autre.

Mais le rituel, bien que long, s'acheva sans que le Cook ne pointe le bout de son nez. Zoro ramena une jambe contre son torse et posa le menton sur son genou en regardant les flammes et un lourd soupir lui échappa.

« Putain, Cook… tu fous quoi ? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, pour la première fois, il luttait contre le sommeil mais le marchand de sable est tout puissant et Zoro succomba, s'endormant en rêvant du blond qu'il attendait.

*.*.*.*

Sanji n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette soirée se termine enfin. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se retrouver dans les bras se son amant. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait se s'éclipser, un invité lui barrait la route pour le féliciter, lui serrer la main ou lui demander une faveur. Il n'était Roi que depuis quelques heures mais il était déjà saoul de toute cette agitation, de toutes ses demandes, de ces sollicitations constantes.

Il put enfin sorti de la salle de bal et pensait pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre quand le Chancelier le rattrapa en tirant Chanel derrière lui. Le vieil homme lui courrait après en criant « Majesté ! Majesté ! » Mais Sanji ne réagissait pas à l'interpellation peu familière. Chanel, légèrement essoufflée et surtout agacée d'être tirée comme un cheval de trait, planta ses deux pieds dans l'épais tapis qui recouvrait les dalles du couloir. Le vieil homme, surprit par l'arrêt brutal, se retrouva à terre et la lâcha enfin.

« Sanji-Kun, s'il vous plait… »

Sanji se retourna et engloba la scène d'un bref coup d'œil avant de souffler la fumée de sa cigarette en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, le vieux ? »

« Se serait plutôt à moi de vous demandez où vous allez comme ça, Majesté. »

Sanji haussa un sourcil, suspicieux.

« Dans ma chambre… pourquoi ? »

« Alors vous n'allez pas dans la bonne direction, les appartements royaux sont de ce coté. »

Le vieil homme tendit un doigt derrière lui. Sanji fronça les sourcils, ça sentait l'arnaque à plein nez.

« Ma chambre est de ce coté, tu deviens gâteux le vieux. »

Le Chancelier eu un fin sourire qui ne plut pas au cuistot certain que l'ancien mijotait encore un coup tordu pour le faire enrager.

« Vous faite erreur Majesté… c'était vos appartements princiers mais maintenant vous êtes Roi et vous devez habiter les appartements royaux, avec votre épouse. »

Le sourire édenté du vieux s'était agrandit, Sanji avait pâli et Chanel laissa échapper une petite exclamation de stupeur.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, vieux débris… »

« Je n'oserais pas, vous êtes le Roi à présent. »

« Justement, je suis le Roi et je fais bien ce qui me chante. J'irais dormir dans la chambre que j'occupe depuis mon arrivée ici. »

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules, l'air parfaitement détendu.

« Faites comme bon vous semblera Majesté, mais c'est votre nuit de noce et … »

Un silence, Sanji regardait le vieux sans voir où il voulait en venir puis soudain Chanel porta ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh grands dieux ! »

Le sourire du vieux s'agrandit encore.

« Il semblerait que votre épouse ait l'esprit plus vif que vous, Majesté, elle a déjà compris, elle. »

Sanji regarda la rousse en haussant les sourcils, un peu largué et énervé de l'être, alors elle lui expliqua la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

« Si nous ne respectons pas le protocole, cela jettera le discrédit sur la famille royale… »

« Et alors ? De toute façon je quitte cette ile bientôt. »

« Le conseil sera influencé par ce discrédit et quand il acceptera votre abdication, il n'est aucunement certain qu'il accorde le droit de monter sur le trône à votre sœur si l'honneur de la famille royale est entaché, Sanji-Kun… »

« … et merde ! »

Le vieux ricana, content de son petit effet avant de reprendre la parole.

« Le conseil nommera quelqu'un de proche de la famille royale qui ait le sens de l'honneur et le respect du protocole… pas comme un pirate tel que vous. »

« Fais gaffe à toi, vieux débris, je suis encore le Roi et pourrais bien décider de te faire pendre avant d'abdiquer. »

Le rire s'arrêta, le sourire s'effaça un peu puis le Chancelier fit claquer sa canne au sol avant de se retourner pour rejoindre la salle du banquet.

« Qu'importe ! Retournons dans la salle de réception pour que toute l'assemblée puisse vous voir partir ensemble. »

Sanji et Chanel le suivirent en soupirant et le blond songea que Zoro allait le découper façon sashimis au petit-déj' demain matin s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de le prévenir avant.

Ils retournèrent dans la grande salle où le Chancelier fit l'annonce que le nouveau couple royal allait se retirer pour la nuit. Pendant le discours du petit homme, Sanji fit un signe de tête à Nami et la jeune femme se glissa derrière une tenture près de lui, aussi silencieuse qu'un chat.

« Nami-chérie, pourrais-tu aller expliquer la situation au Marimo ? Il doit m'a… Nami ? »

Sanji s'était retourné vers la rousse mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu. Il parcourut la salle du regard et aperçut un éclair roux qui se faufilait derrière deux gardes pour s'en aller discrètement. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ces deux là ne se battent pas et que Zoro ne le prenne pas mal. C'est que c'était susceptible un Marimo et un Marimo froissé était bien capable de vous transformer en sushi avant que vous n'ayez le temps de vous expliquer.

C'est donc avec un soupire a fendre pierre que Sanji, Chanel à son bras, fut escorté vers ses nouveaux appartements. Quand il pénétra, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, c'était deux, non au moins trois fois plus grands que ces précédents appartements et il se fit la réflexion que ça en était presque ridicule. Même avec une dizaine de gamins dans les pattes plus les domestiques, les pièces auraient encore été trop grandes. C'était tellement vaste que ça en était impersonnel. La chambre, immense, nécessitait deux cheminées pour pouvoir être chauffée. Insensé. Les gardes les laissèrent et les jeunes époux regardèrent le lit, surélevé sur une estrade tel un objet précieux exposé dans un musée, entouré de ses deux cheminées et de ses deux salons aux canapés et aux fauteuils moelleux posés devant.

« Je dormirais dans un des canapés, Chanel-Swan. »

« O...oui… je suis désolée, Sanji-Kun, je sais que tu aurais préféré être avec lui ce soir… »

Sanji expira la fumée de sa cigarette vers le plafond trop haut avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

« Passer la nuit auprès d'une aussi jolie fille que toi, ce n'est une torture non plus, loin de là. »

Chanel rougit violemment et se mit à bafouiller avant de voir le grand sourire qu'affichait le blond.

« Sanji-Kun ! Cesse de te moquer de moi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. »

Sanji se mit à rire et Chanel lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, coup qu'il sentit à peine, avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner à grands pas. Mais elle s'arrêta soudain et regarda autour d'elle en portant un doigt à ses lèvres.

« Heu… Sanji-Kun… tu sais où peut bien se trouver la salle de bain ? »

Sanji regarda autour de lui, avisant le nombre de porte qu'il y avait rien que dans cette pièce.

« Putain, j'te jure… quelle idée de faire des appartements aussi grands aussi ! Naruto avait la folie des grandeurs. »

« Ce n'est pas ton Père qui a construit ces appartements, il n'y a même jamais habité. Il y a juste passé sa nuit de noce comme l'exigeait le protocole. »

« Oh… je comprends mieux pourquoi ça a l'air si vide. »

Ils ouvrirent les portes qui se trouvaient dans la chambre, supposant que la salle de bains devait y être rattachée et furent récompensés à ma troisième qu'ils essayèrent.

« Non ?! Sérieux ?! »

Sanji restait abasourdi. Ce n'était pas une salle de bain, mais des bains, avec les douches, le petit lac d'eau chaude, les pierres, le tout sous une verrière qui laissait voir le ciel étoilé.

« À part le courant, rien ne tourne vraiment rond sur cette ile… »

Sanji laissa la jeune femme et alla se préparer son lit. Chanel profita de ce moment de calme, seule dans l'eau chaude qui la détendait, pour penser à son futur. Elle avait déjà décidé de voyager, certes, mais elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il lui fallait trouver en premier lieu un bateau et un équipage si elle voulait parcourir les mers. Elle voulait aller voir les iles célestes dont Sanji et ses amis lui avaient parlé, elle voulait voir Water 7 et ses chantiers navals, elle voulait voir kokoyashi, Drum, Loguetown…

Demain, elle ira au port. Elle avait de l'argent, assez pour entreprendre ce voyage.

.*.*.*.*.

Nami entra dans les appartements princiers après une légère hésitation puis traversa les pièces plongées dans une demi-pénombre, éclairées par la seule lumière de la lune. Mais elle savait où trouver l'épéiste et y alla directement. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, n'ayant aucune envie que son cou aille rencontrer une lame. Mais rien de cela ne se produisit et elle le vit, assit au sol, le dos appuyé à un fauteuil. Il avait allumé un feu de cheminée qui baignait la pièce d'une douce lumière rougeoyante, ses sabres serrés contre lui.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne bougea pas d'un cil mais elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, qu'il avait reconnu son pas, son odeur… elle le regarda, un instant terriblement jalouse de cet homme dur, limite asocial. Elle n'aimait pas Sanji, pas de cette manière en tout cas, mais elle était envieuse de ce bonheur qu'il avait trouvé dans les bras du blond. Elle voulait ça, elle aussi. Elle fit un effort, repoussant ses sentiments loin d'elle et vint s'assoir à coté du vert.

« Il ne viendra pas… »

Ce n'était pas une question, la voix rauque et chaude de Zoro avait simplement énoncé une évidence.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, le protocole l'oblige à passer la nuit de noce dans les appartements royaux. »

« Il n'est pas le Roi, maintenant ? Il aurait pu envoyer valser ce putain de protocole … s'il l'avait voulu. »

Nami soupira et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour y poser son menton.

« Ce n'est pas si simple… s'il avait fait ça, le conseil des anciens aurait désapprouvé. »

« Et alors ? On s'en fout des vieux, on sera bientôt plus là. »

« Peut-être mais ils auraient pu punir la famille royale en refusant le trône à Sélénia et au final… »

« On aurait fait tout ça pour rien. »

Le silence s'installa, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Nami resta encore un petit moment puis le quitta après lui avoir posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Zoro resta seul. Il avait une boule au ventre et mal au cœur. Son imagination l'envahissait d'images où Sanji et Chanel finissaient par consommer le mariage, le torturant. Il avait beau se traité d'imbécile et essayer de ce raisonner, l'angoisse tenace que Sanji succombe à une femme le faisait souffrir.

S'il n'avait pas eu cette boussole détraquée, il aurait traversé le château, défoncé les portes qui se serraient dressées devant lui pour rejoindre son cuistot de malheur. Il aurait neutralisé la menace rousse en l'attachant quelque part et aurait fait sien le blond en lui laissant un maximum de marques, histoire que tout le monde sache à qui se dandy imbécile appartenait. Si seulement…

« Fait chier ! »

Une pauvre commode vola en éclat, détruit par un poing rageur qui s'abattit sur le meuble innocent.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire le con, Cook… »

*.*.*.*.*

Sanji avait mit une couverture dans le plus grand des canapés, disposé à sa convenance des coussins et s'était allongé après avoir retiré veste, cravate et bottes. Il fumait, une des ses mains repliée derrière sa tête, en pensant à son amant. Il espérait que cet idiot comprenne. Mais c'était Zoro, il était fougueux, entier et s'emportait pour un rien. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'a prier que Nami arrive à lui faire entendre raison sinon demain il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Il en était donc là dans ses pensées quand la porte menant aux bains s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête vers Chanel un bref instant avant de retourner à sa contemplation du plafond puis son cerveau analysa ce qu'il venait de voir et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Oh bordel… »


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : K, _

_Blabla de l'auteure : et voilà la suite avec un peu d'avance sur ce que j'avais prévu, petites chanceuses. 28éme chapitre… je ne pensais pas que ça irai jusque là. La semaine prochaine sera le dernier chapitre, suivit de son épilogue, on arrivera à un total de 30. Nath ne serais-tu pas un peu voyante à tes heures perdues ? _

* * *

L'aube trouva Zoro toujours éveillé, le front appuyé contre la vitre, il regardait dehors sans pour autant voir les étoiles qui palissaient. Son esprit était confus, emplit d'images adultères. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais il y avait l'_autre_, cette femme, sa faiblesse.

Et si elle décidait de lui sauter dessus, est-ce que cet abruti de cuistot saurait lui dire non ? Pourrait-il la repousser sans écorner son sens pourri de la galanterie ? Il ne savait pas dire non aux femmes et il était si faible face à leurs larmes.

Larmes ?

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pleurer ? C'est vrai… avec Sanji, ils avaient mis les choses au clair. Et ne les avait-elle pas rapprochés ce matin même, leur offrant un petit instant de douceur alors qu'elle venait de l'épouser ?

Un sourire amer étira un coin de ses lèvres. Alors c'était ça, la jalousie ? En un mois, le Cook lui avait fait expérimenter toute une palette de sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir. Angoisse, amour, passion, plénitude, jalousie… envie.

Il jura une dernière fois et sortit à la vitesse d'une balle de la pièce, laissant ses précieux sabres derrières lui.

*.*.*.*.*

Sanji se redressa d'un bond, les yeux rivés sur sa jeune épouse.

« Chanel… »

« Haha… on dirait que j'ai raté mon entrée…pour être franche je m'attendais à une autre réaction. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Sanji regardait la jeune femme, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés il ne pensait pas qu'elle en viendrait à faire ça. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, tendant une main tremblante vers ses cheveux bouclés couleur de feu.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi les avoir coupés ? »

Il effleura une boucle et la peau fine d'un coup gracile. Chanel porta elle aussi une main à sa nuque désormais libre et découverte.

« Ça fait bizarre mais je me sens bien plus légère maintenant. »

Elle releva le visage et sourit à Sanji.

« Un nouveau départ méritait bien une nouvelle coupe, non ? »

« Hum… tu as certainement raison. Ça te va plutôt bien, les cheveux courts, finalement. »

« Merci, Sanji-Kun. »

*.*.*.*.*

Zoro choppa le premier soldat qu'il croisa. Le mec, refait, bourré au dernier degré ne lui fut d'aucune utilité et se retrouva à être balancer dans un coin comme une vieille chaussette, sale de surcroit. Le deuxième était un jeunot, pas en âge de boire probablement, ni même de tenir une arme selon ses critères. Sous le regard noir de l'épéiste sans épées, il le conduisit à pas rapide vers la destination demandée. Exigée plus précisément. Et le garçon à peine pubère fila dès que le psychopathe aux cheveux verts fut devant la porte qu'il cherchait.

Zoro entra dans les appartements et pesta. C'était immense. Il allait se perdre. Avec un soupir, il rattrapa par le col le gamin qui couina comme une souris attrapée par le chat.

_Tiens, on dirait Usopp_, pensa l'épéiste l'espace d'un fugace instant.

Le gamin affolé, terrorisé, le conduisit un peu plus loin, jusqu'à la bonne porte avant de détalé à toutes jambes, priant tous les dieux qui existaient de faire en sorte que cet équipage de fou s'en aille le plus rapidement possible.

Zoro regarda la porte, l'esprit encore accaparé par des images sulfureuses et adultères qu'il tentait de repousser de son mieux, en vain. Alors il ouvrit la porte, la défonça, pour faire voler en éclats ces images qui le torturaient comme il le faisait avec le bois du battant. Dans la pièce, un cri de femme. Il posa son regard émeraude sur une rousse aux cheveux courts, se demandant brièvement qui elle pouvait bien être. Il cru même s'être trompé de chambre, allait pester et partir quand la voix qu'il désirait entendre s'éleva.

« Marimo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il se tourna, soulagé de voir son Cook dans un canapé avec coussins et couvertures et pas dans le même lit que sa femme.

« Il fallait… il fallait que… »

Son esprit déraillait, trop de pensées bousculées en trop peu de temps et maintenant il ne se focalisait plus que sur un détail, l'empêchant d'aligner deux mots cohérents. Il lâcha des yeux son blond pour faire face au détail.

« T'as coupé tes cheveux ?! »

Chanel ouvrit des grands étonnés et porta une main à ses boucles courtes entourant son visage.

« Hein ?... oh oui, hier soir… »

Il avait confirmation, c'était bien la fiancée pleurnicharde. Son esprit, débarrassé du détail gênant, se refocalisa sur le blond furibard.

« Abruti d'algue ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, à démonter la porte alors que l'aube n'est même pas encore levée ?! … Putain de bordel de merde… t'es venu vérifier ?! Tu croyais que… ? Avec… ? Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ?! »

Zoro soupira, le blond était en pétard, c'était chiant mais il le comprenait. D'un mouvement vif, il attrapa le Cook, le chargea sur son épaule et emprisonna ses jambes si dangereuses. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, son précieux chargement pestant comme un beau diable sur l'épaule quand la jeune femme l'interpella.

« Zoro-Kun ? »

Il se retourna à demi, regardant la rousse par-dessus son épaule, le sourcil haussé.

« Les appartements sont grands, donc si vous pouviez faire en sorte que je n'entende rien… j'ai déjà assisté au spectacle et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une seconde représentation. »

Zoro laissa échapper un petit rire amusé tandis que sur son épaule, le Cook s'était fait silencieux, mortifié par le souvenir.

« T'es vachement mieux depuis que tu as arrêté de chialer. »

« Heu… merci… Zoro-Kun, ne faite pas trop de bruit, je voudrais pouvoir dormir encore quelques heures.

Zoro se retourna, lui lançant qu'il allait faire de son mieux mais qu'il ne garantissait rien et la jeune femme rigola. Sanji leva la tête et croisa le regard noisette de la rousse qui lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« Amuses-toi bien, Sanji-Kun. »

« Chanel-swaaan…. »

*.*.*.*.*

Zoro avançait sans but, laissant pour une fois faire son sens de l'orientation défectueux pour se retrouver le plus éloigné possible de la chambre royale. Sur son épaule Sanji avait continué de pester et d'injurier encore un moment avant de se plonger dans un silence boudeur, attendant d'avoir cette tronche de mousse en face de lui pour lui dire sa façon de penser à grands coups de talon.

Zoro ouvrit une porte au hasard, jeta un œil et referma. Un salon de musique, inutile pour ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Il en ouvrit une autre, tomba sur un théâtre et referma la porte un peu plus brutalement. Il avança encore un peu, tourna une autre poignée et tomba sur une salle de bain, immense. Il hésita un instant puis referma, après peut-être. Ce qu'il cherchait ne devait plus se trouver très loin maintenant. La porte suivante fut la bonne et il entra avec un sourire, jetant son fagot silencieux sur le lit sans aucun ménagement.

Le cuistot se redressa presque immédiatement, jaillissant du lit tel un diable de son boite et se dirigea vers la porte, toujours silencieux, fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de ces petites morts en bâton et de son feu. En tout cas, il en esquissa le geste avant que son bras ne soit happé par une main puissante et son corps se trouva la seconde suivante plaqué dos contre la porte, lui interdisant toute échappatoire.

« Tu comptes aller où Blondinet ? »

« Là où je suis sûr de ne pas croiser une abrutie d'algue pas capable d'accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit à cause de sa putain de fierté ! »

Sanji le fusilla du regard. Zoro avait un sourire en coin sur le visage. Ce qui énervait encore plus le cuisiner.

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour décrocher deux mots ! Bien que j'en aurais préféré d'autres, mais bon… »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu défonces la porte et tu entre dans cette chambre comme un taureau dans l'arène et il aurait fallu que je te félicite ? Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'aurais sauté la première grognasse venue parce que l'occasion se présentait ? T'es qu'un con, Marimo ! »

Le sourire s'agrandit, le corps se colla encore plus contre lui ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Il était trop près pour lui filer un coup, ses mains emprisonnées par les siennes n'avaient de toutes façons pas la puissance nécessaire pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Puis soudain, un rire, qui le déstabilisa.

« En fait, je craignais plus que ce ne soit elle qui te saute dessus et que ton putain de sens de la galanterie ne te force à ne pas réagir de peur de faire pleurer une femme. »

Sanji le regarda avec les yeux ronds, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« C'est pas en toi que je n'avais pas confiance, Baka-Cook. Et si je venu ce matin, c'est parce que j'en avais marre d'attendre. »

Sanji aurait voulu répondre mais ne put pas, des lèvres impatientes s'étaient emparées des siennes et de toute manière, que répondre à ça à part dire désolé ? Mais il préférait crever plutôt que d'avouer qu'il s'était trompé, à voix haute du moins. Zoro glissa ses mains sur sa taille, le serrant encore plus contre lui et il en profita pour passer les siennes, désormais libres, autour du cou de son amant.

Les lèvres se séparèrent à peine, juste le temps de placer un mot ou deux avant de se retrouver et de se quitter à nouveau.

« J'avais juste… beaucoup trop… envie de toi… pour attendre… encore… »

« T'es con. »

« Pareil. Le lit ? »

« Hum… on est bien là, non ? »

Le sourire de Zoro était franc, chose rare, et il laissa échapper un petit rire bas et rauque.

« Ero-Cook… »

Puis il plongea dans le cou du blond, lui arrachant un éclat de rire bien vite suivit par des gémissements de plaisir.

*.*.*.*.*

Chanel était venu frapper à leur porte quelques heures plus tard, le conseil allait se réunir pour une assemblée exceptionnelle à la demande de l'ancienne souveraine toujours influente. Sanji grogna et remonta la couverture sur sa tête, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter les draps et les bras sans lesquels il était si délicieusement pelotonné.

Une secousse légère sur son épaule, la couverture qui disparait et la voix moqueuse de son amant.

« Allez, Cook, bouge de là. Va faire ton boulot. »

« La ferme. »

Il grommela en sortant du lit et arracha le drap pour s'en couvrir et aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne se retourna pas car il savait sinon que la vision de Zoro à poil et parfaitement à l'aise de l'être le détournerait de son objectif. C'est-à-dire, prendre une douche, tout seul, et aller ensuite palabrer avec une bande de vieux. Programme bien moins alléchant que ce qui se trouvait dans le lit juste derrière lui.

*.*.*.*.*

Sélénia marchait d'un pas vif, d'un pas énervé plutôt, à travers les couloirs. À un pas derrière elle, Stitch avait la mine sombre et la tête basse. Il leva les yeux sur la jeune femme en colère qui avançait devant lui et soupira.

« Sélénia… Selly… Attends. »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement.

« Alors maintenant tu me tutoies ? »

« Ça m'a échappé mais au moins maintenant vous me regardez. »

« Abruti. »

Elle fit demi*tour mais n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se tourner de nouveau vers lui. Quand il avisa le regard furax qu'elle lui lança, il se dit qu'il venait de faire une connerie. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour parler de ça, le conseil des anciens attendait la Princesse.

Sélénia le poussa sans ménagement contre le mur, colla son corps au sien et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire oublier au brun les trois anciens qui devaient attendre. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme qui se frottait langoureusement contre lui. Mais quand une main gracile tenta une excursion dans son pantalon pourtant devenu trop étroit, il la repoussa doucement comme à chaque fois.

« Bordel, Stitch ! Pourquoi ?! »

« Je vous l'ai dis, je veux attendre que nous soyons unis. »

« On le sera dans moins d'une semaine ! Que changerons cinq jours ? »

« Vous êtes pour l'instant ma maitresse et étant votre majordome, je ferais ce que vous l'ordonnerez mais… je veux faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime, à mon épouse, et non à ma maitresse sur un de ses ordres. »

« Je ne comprends pas, Stitch, vraiment. Je ne te considère pas comme un simple domestique ou un objet d'amusement. Tu vas être mon époux dans cinq petits jours et j'ai envie de toi comme toi de moi. »

« Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre mes raisons, Selly, seulement de les accepter. »

« Soit ! »

Avec un claquement de langue, Sélénia se détacha de lui et reprit le chemin du conseil, ses pas claquant toujours furieusement sur les dalles. Mais elle s'arrêta bien vite et s'adressa à lui par-dessus son épaule, sans le regarder.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt d'être à la hauteur de l'attente, Stitch. »

Le jeune homme sourit en regardant la Princesse arpenter les couloirs comme elle abordait la vie, avec détermination et rage. Oui, décidément, son cœur avait choisi une femme au tempérament bien trempé.

* * *

_Blabla (bis) de l'auteure : désolée à celles qui pensait, voulait, un Sanji succombant à Chanel, mais le Sanji salaud qui se tape quelqu'un d'autre, je l'ai déjà écris et puis j'avais une autre idée en tête ^^. Pas trop déçus, j'espère ?_


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : K, _

_Blabla de l'auteure : et voila… le dernier chapitre puis il aura un épilogue qui conclura définitivement cette fic… c'est marrant, j'ai jamais été aussi triste d'arriver à une fin. J'aurais passé de merveilleux moments avec vous, fait des rencontres extras avec des filles géniales, et rit comme une folle devant mon écran ^^_

_Bon ce n'est pas un adieu non plus, hein ? Je reviendrais, mouwahahaha ^^ par contre je ne sais pas trop quand, faut que je fasse le point et mette à plat tout ce qui tournoie dans ma petite cervelle ^^_

* * *

Le conseil était réuni depuis de longues heures et s'enlisait. Les trois sages, Paris, Sanji et Sélénia s'opposaient en deux camps égaux ce qui amenait le conseil à être bloqué tant que les avis ne seraient pas départagés.

Les anciens campaient sur leurs convictions, le protocole était immuable et il était hors de question que le nouveau Roi renonce au trône avant les sept jours. Ils s'obstinaient et opposaient aux arguments adverses toujours la même réponse : le protocole disait sept jours. Qu'importe que Sanji soit un pirate recherché. Qu'importe qu'il finisse, hypothétiquement, en prison. Qu'importe si le royaume se retrouvait sans roi. Le protocole disait sept jours.

Trois contre trois, le conseil était au point mort.

Soudain, les portes volèrent en éclats et les deux soldats qui les gardaient traversèrent la pièce sans toucher terre, allant s'encastrer dans un mur, inconscients et Bonclay bondit dans la salle sous les glapissements effrayés des anciens apeurés.

« Sanji-chou ! On est dans la mouise et jusqu'au cou ! La Marine a été plus rapide que prévu ! »

Sanji avait bondit sur ses pieds dès les premiers craquements du bois de la porte et avait maintenant la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Un instant de flottement passa puis la compréhension se fit enfin.

« Merde ! Quand ? »

« Une heure, deux au maximum. »

« Re-merde ! »

Sanji se tourna vers les trois sages et leur jeta un regard noir. Il posa ses mains bien à plat sur l'imposante table et les regarda à tour de rôle droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai plus le temps… ni d'être aimable, ni d'être patient. Je ne vous demande pas l'autorisation de poser cette foutue couronne, je vous l'ordonne… Allez-vous désobéir à un ordre direct de votre souverain ? »

Les anciens se liquéfièrent, jamais cette situation ne s'était présentée et le protocole n'évoquait pas cette possibilité. Perdus, sans repères, ils ne savaient que faire.

Paris toussota légèrement attirant l'attention sur elle et elle posa un regard doux sur les vieux hommes.

« Il vaux surement mieux une abdication précoce qu'un Roi à Impel Down, Sages. Nous ne vous demandons pas de précipiter l'avènement d'un nouveau dirigeant mais juste d'accepter de libérer Sanji de son serment un peu avant le délai prévu. »

Les trois vieux se concertèrent à voix basse un instant avant de se ranger à l'avis de tous. Sanji, lui, était déjà parti au pas de course à la suite de Bonclay. Tout allait si vite, trop vite, il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose.

Il stoppa d'un coup, fit demi-tour sous les protestations de la ballerine qui fut contrainte de le suivre. Il retourna au pas de course dans les appartements royaux qu'il trouva vide à part une demoiselle qui refaisait le lit.

« Où est-elle ? »

Oublier la politesse, les yeux en cœur et la danse de l'anguille qu'il aurait put faire autour de la soubrette pourtant jolie, il n'avait pas le temps.

« Probablement avec les dames de compagnie de la Cour. »

Sani fit demi-tour, faillit heurter Bonclay qui arrivait et cavala dans les couloirs sous les regards étonnés de ceux qu'il croisait.

« Mon p'tit chou, mais attends ! Où tu cours comme ça ? On devait rejoindre discrètement les autres au port, Franky ne devrait pas tarder ! »

« T'as qu'a partir devant, je vous rejoindrais ! »

Sanji prit un virage serré, dérapa, se rattrapa et continua à galoper. Derrière lui, il entendit un choc sourd, un grognement puis de nouveau le bruit des sauts du travesti qui grommelait.

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, avisant la culotte bouffante, les chaussons de danse et la cape rose brodée _Flowers Power_ et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et puis pour la discrétion tu repasseras, c'est quoi cette tenue ? »

« Les couturières du château sont charmantes. D'ailleurs dommage qu'on n'ait pas le temps sinon j'aurais fait un détour pour en débauchée une ou deux pour mon spectacle. »

« Attends un minute, vous avez aussi des vraies femmes dans ta troupe ? »

« Ben oui, et des hommes aussi. C'est pour plaire à tout le monde et viser un public plus large. »

Sanji s'arrêta d'un coup, rêveur.

« Plaire à tout le monde, hein …? »

Bonclay stoppa lui aussi et regarda le cuistot d'un air étonné.

« Oi… t'es pas avec quelqu'un toi ? »

Sanji sursauta comme s'il se réveillait.

« Ah oui ! Chanel ! »

Et il repartit au pas de course. Bonclay resta les yeux ronds un instant.

« Je ne parlais pas d'elle… ils sont vraiment atteint chez les Mugiwara, ma parole… Attends-moi mon petit chou ! »

Ils arrivèrent peu après à destination et Sanji fit irruption dans la pièce comme un chien dans un jeu de quille sous les yeux étonnés des courtisanes de la Cour. Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard mais ne vit aucune rousse à l'horizon.

« Mesdemoiselles~~ Sauriez-vous où se trouve Chanel ? »

Une blonde sculpturale se leva et s'approcha d'une démarche féline pour venir se pendre au bras du blond, pressant sa poitrine généreuse contre lui.

« Mon Roi~ nous n'avons pas vu votre… épouse, bien que nous l'attendions depuis des heures. »

Les cœurs qui étaient apparu dans les yeux de Sanji s'effacèrent pour laisser place à une lueur inquiète. Où était-elle ? Son premier départ, bien qu'indépendant de sa volonté, avait profondément meurtrie la jeune femme et il ne voulait pas recommencer aujourd'hui. Cette fois-ci il lui dirait au revoir convenablement. Enfin c'était l'idée de départ.

Bonclay lui tira soudain le bras libre et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Mon p'tit chou, tes amis nous attendent… et si on ne bouge pas bientôt d'ici, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse plus jamais sortir de cette pièce. »

Le ton légèrement affolé de la ballerine fit reprendre pied au cuisinier perdu dans ses pensées. Il vit à son tour que les autres femmes s'étaient levées elle aussi et s'approchaient lentement, avec dans les yeux une étincelle d'envie. Où qu'il posait les yeux, une créature de rêve le dévorait du regard en se mordant la lèvre, murmurant des _Sanji_-_sama_ d'une voix suave et langoureuse.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant ? »

Son rêve, son fantasme devenait réel, tangible, là, juste sous ses yeux. À cet instant. Alors qu'il n'était pas libre.

« K'so ! Marimo, tu va me le payer ce coup là ! »

Il se retourna à regret de ce harem qui s'étalait à ses pieds, courant vers le port accompagné d'un travelo à moitié traumatisé.

« Ben alors Sanji-chou, t'as l'air tout tristounet. »

« Tu le serais aussi si tu venais de renoncer au rêve de toute une vie »

« Ça te consolerai de voir un visage que tu aimes peut-être ? »

Il se toucha la joue, prenant l'apparence de Zoro et le pauvre se retrouva avec une semelle au travers de la figure.

« Marimo, enfoiré ! »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas le bon visage à copier.

*.*.*.*.*

Ils s'étaient réunis sur les quais, une partie du groupe scrutant la mer pour tenter d'apercevoir soit la Marine soit le Sunny, les autres tournés vers le château, tendu dans l'attente du cuisinier et du transformiste.

Zoro se tenait raide, les bras croisés et l'air impassible mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait. Quand il s'était rendu compte que le blond manquait à l'appel, il avait voulu faire demi-tour pour aller le chercher mais ils lui étaient tous tombés dessus comme un seul homme, prétextant qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de perdre du temps à le récupérer une fois qu'il serait perdu on ne sait où.

Les marines n'arrivaient pas, le Cook n'arrivait pas non plus et Zoro en avait marre d'attendre, il avait besoin de bouger, rester sans rien faire n'était pas sa spécialité. Soudain un mouvement de l'autre coté du port attira son attention. Il avait vu du roux.

Il scruta la caravelle, en repensant avec nostalgie au Merry, et il vit la rousse descendre en descendre puis serrer la main à un homme à la jambe de bois, probablement le capitaine. Si Chanel était là, il y avait des chances pour le Cook y soit aussi. Dans ce cas, Bonclay devait tourner en rond dans le château pour rien.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui lui sourit quand elle le vit. Combien de personne avait souri à sa vue à part ses nakamas ? Aucune. Elle était la seule. Soit elle était inconsciente soit elle ne le craignait pas et Zoro ne savait qu'elle solution le dérangeait le moins.

« Zoro-Kun ? »

« Oi. Sanji est avec toi ? »

« Non, il doit encore être avec le conseil, les trois sages sont parfois obtus. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ? »

« La Marine arrive et le Cook se promène une dernière fois dans son royaume. »

Le ton ironique de la phrase n'échappa à Chanel qui en rigola.

« Le conseil a-t-il validé l'abdication de Sanji-Kun ? »

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, vu la situation. »

« Alors, je ne suis plus Reine… »

Elle avait parlé d'un ton rêveur et Zoro la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« … je ne dois probablement même plus être mariée, d'ailleurs. »

« Et ? T'as des regrets ? »

« Non. Je me sens bien. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit par son rictus habituel puis elle lui serra affectueusement le bras. Sur le pont de la caravelle, le capitaine à la jambe de bois la héla. Avant d'aller le rejoindre, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'homme aux cheveux verts.

« Remercie Sanji-Kun pour moi. »

« Ça marche. »

« On se reverra peut-être, Zoro-Kun… »

« Ça se peux, la terre est ronde après tout. »

Un dernier signe de la main et elle disparu de sa vue, étoile filante couleur de feu qui avait traversé leur vie.

Une explosion caractéristique et des cris de joie le firent se retourner. Le Sunny avait sauté par-dessus le tourbillon, prenant le chemin le plus court pour arriver. Derrière lui, plusieurs voiles bleues et blanches tachaient l'horizon. Si les navires s'engageaient maintenant, ils auraient à faire plusieurs fois le tour de l'ile en suivant le courant avant de pouvoir accoster.

Zoro regarda l'armada qui s'étendait devant eux et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Une partie des vaisseaux de guerre s'étaient engagés dans le courant tandis que les autres jetaient l'ancre, prêt à les attendre. Ça leur donnait un peu de temps. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le château et fut soulagé de voir arriver Sanji et Bonclay au pas de course. Il le fut beaucoup mois quand il vit l'armée de femmes qui les talonnaient. Il grimpa à bord du Sunny et tendit les mains pour faire monter les deux hommes haletant plus rapidement.

« Bordel, mais c'est pas vrai ?! Vous avez foutus quoi tous les deux ? »

Bonclay s'écroula contre le bastingage, à bout de souffle alors que Sanji allumait une de ses éternelles cigarettes.

« Tu vois bien, Face de mousse, j'ai emmené mon fan-club pour nous dire adieu. »

Le blond se pencha par-dessus la rambarde pour faire de grands signes à l'attroupement féminin qui se pressait sur le quai.

« Au revoir charmantes demoiselles, adieu mes beautés ! »

« saaaanji-saaaaaaaammmmaaaaaa ! Restez avec nous ! On vous fera *** et puis *** aussi ! Tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

« Ah… »

Sani s'était figé, les femmes s'étaient soudainement tus et avaient blêmis. Il se tourna lentement vers Zoro qui avait une main sur son Wadô et était entouré d'une aura meurtrière si puissante qu'elle en crépitait.

« Oi, Cook… si ça te fais tant de peine de quitter ses pouffiasses, je peux t'envoyer les rejoindre… à moins que ce ne soit moi qui aille les saluer… »

Il tourna la tête vers l'attroupement et elles détalèrent en poussant des cris aigus et stridents. Sanji se laissa glisser le long du bastingage et se laissa choir sur le pont en soupirant.

« Dieu merci, elles sont parties. »

« Hein ? »

« Marimo, pour une fois je te pardonne d'avoir effrayé des femmes. »

« Des femmes ?! Sanji-chou, c'étaient des harpies qui nous poursuivaient ! Des harpies ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. »

« Attendez une minute, tous les deux… enfoiré de cuistot, tu t'ai servi de moi ?! »

Sanji lui lança un regard moqueur en lui souriant effrontément.

« Tu sais bien que les femmes sont ma faiblesse. »

« J'vais t'buter. »

Alors qu'ils se faisaient face, prêt à en découdre, la voix puissante de Franky les interrompit.

« Accrochez-vous les gars, on décolle ! COUP DE BURST ! »

Les deux duellistes eurent à peine le temps de se tenir que le bateau s'arrachait de sa gangue aqueuse, voguant dans les airs comme sur les flots, passant au-dessus des soldats de la Marine qui tentaient de se rapprocher d'eux. Le Sunny atterrit loin du tourbillon, loin de l'armada qui les attendait de l'autre coté. Nami leur trouva un cap, un courant favorable et ils s'éloignaient déjà que la Marine n'avait même pas commencé à se remettre de leur surprise. Les Mugiwara venaient de leur filer entre les doigts. Un misérable équipage de neufs pirates contre une trentaine de vaisseau lourdement armés et ils se faisaient damer le pion comme des débutants. Mais ils avaient beau pester, rager, ils étaient déjà hors de portée car le temps que l'armada fasse le tour de l'ile, les pirates seraient loin.

Sur le Sunny, Franky faisait sa danse déhanchée à grands renforts de _Super_ quand Luffy se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Franky ? On n'a pas atterrit au bon endroit, ils sont là-bas les bateaux de la Marine ! »

« Tu ne comptais quand même pas de battre contre autant de soldats à la fois ? »

« Ben si. Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ? Le Sunny est plein d'armes super cool ! »

« Ben justement non, je les ai enlevées pour les améliorer avant la bataille mais seul je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

« Quoi ?! Mais ça ne va pas ?! Franky, va me remettre tout ça en place ! Usopp, va l'aider ! »

« Hey ! Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! »

« Pas de discussion, ordre du capitaine ! »

L'inventeur et le canonnier se plièrent de mauvaise grâce à la volonté du petit brun, les ordres du capitaine étaient indiscutables et ça, Luffy l'avait parfaitement compris.

De l'autre coté du bateau, Sanji regardait s'éloigner l'ile de son enfance, un air nostalgique sur son visage.

« Ben alors, Cook ? Tu regrettes d'être parti ? »

« Arrête d'être con, Marimo, tu sais bien que non. C'est juste… je suis parti comme un voleur encore une fois. »

« Regarde là. »

Zoro posa une main sur l'épaule de Sanji et lui montra du doigt un point à l'écart de l'ile qu'il regardait. Une petite caravelle sortait du courant et malgré la distance qui séparait les deux navires, le cuistot reconnu sans peine la chevelure flamboyante de Chanel qui leur faisait de grands signes. Les autres la virent aussi et tous se mirent à lui répondre par des grands signes eux aussi dans la bonne humeur.

« Alors c'était après elle que tu courrais dans le château ? Si tu me l'avais dit on aurait perdu moins de temps. »

« Quoi ? Tu savais où elle était ? Et t'as rien dis ?! »

« T'a rien demandé non plus ! Et si tu avais répondu à mes questions au lieu de courir partout comme un bourrin, tu l'aurais su ! »

« J'vais te buter… te hacher menu… te cuisiner pour le repas de ce soir… »

« KYYYAAA ! Ma p'tite paille, aide moi ! Ton cuistot est complètement barge, il veut me tuer ! »

« Haha haha, vous êtes trop marrant tous les deux ! »

Un travelot qui court pour sa vie, poursuivit par un cuistot en feu, un bretteur avachi contre le garde-fou une bouteille à la main, Robin près de lui qui sourit en regardant Franky faire sa super danse sur la musique de Brook, Usopp qui entraine Chopper pour la danse des baguettes dans le nez, Nami qui calme le poursuivit et le poursuivant d'un poing rageur et les engueule comme des enfants Luffy qui rit si fort que son rire arrive à couvrir le joyeux brouhaha ambiant.

Il regarda son équipage réunit un instant puis il se leva, se tient debout sur la figure de proue et leva ses deux bras haut dans le ciel. Derrière lui, les autres ont fait silence, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est parti ! Le nouveau monde nous attend ! »


	30. Chapter 30 - épilogue

_Disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes requêtes auprès d'Oda-sama. Il veut juste me les prêter à condition que je lui rendre. C'est pas juste…_

_Paring : Sanji/Zoro._

_Rating : K, _

_Blabla de l'auteure : ben ça y est, c'est la fin de chez fin. C'est donc avec une petite larme aux coins des yeux que je dis adieu à cette histoire. J'aurais pris énormément à l'écrire, fais de merveilleuses rencontres, papoter, rire, pleurer et encore parler ^^. _

_Du coup, merci à Mayu de m'avoir offert ces idées comme un petit diamant brut que j'ai taillé et modifié. Je pense avoir été à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^._

_Un merci aussi à Nathdawn, ma Mugi toujours là quand ça va, et encore plus quand ça va pas._

_Merci à Mello-rine 17, Destinationdarkness, miramiru, Shinory et aussi toutes celles que j'ai certainement oubliée (mémoire de poisson rouge… ) d'avoir suivit et commenté cette histoire. _

_Bon j'arrête là pour le blabla, c'est déjà bien assez long comme ça ^^ _

_Bisous les filles et à bientôt sur GrandLine, la terre est ronde, on se reverra surement ^^_

* * *

Sanji avait débarqué sur l'Archipel des Sabaondy comme on touche la Terre Promise, se sauvant plus qu'il ne descendit du bateau et de ses passagères qui l'avait accompagné depuis l'ile Momoiro, son enfer personnel. Il avait flâné un peu sur l'archipel, régalant ses yeux et son esprit à la vue de ses magnifiques créatures qui s'offraient à son regard. Mais il rejoignit bien vite le bar de Shakky, pressé de revoir ses amis, surtout un.

Assit au bar, il discutait avec la Brune, fumant tranquillement tout les deux quand elle fit glisser du bout des doigts une enveloppe blanche vers le Blond.

« Elle est arrivée il y une semaine. »

« Pour moi ? »

« C'est ton nom qui est sur l'enveloppe. »

Sanji finit son verre et coinça sa cigarette au coin de ses lèvres pour pouvoir avoir les mains libres et décacheter le pli.

Qui ? Qui avait bien put lui écrire ? Et pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il parcourut les premières lignes et sourit, évidemment, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Shakky le resservit puis s'éloigna discrètement, le laissant seul pour prendre connaissance de son courrier.

_« Sanji-Oni-Chan,_

_Ça fait presque trois ans maintenant que tu as quitté Tsutsuma et j'ai aujourd'hui tellement de choses à te dire avant ton entrée dans le Shin Sekaï…_

_Je t'imagine, de là où je suis, hausser un de tes sourcils avec étonnement. Comment suis-je au courant, te demandes-tu surement. Et bien, nous avons vu ton capitaine, courageux ou imprudent, revenir sur les lieux où il avait perdu son frère et prendre la pose dans le Journal, ces deux chiffres et ses deux lettres sur le bras. J'avoue, je savais que cela devait être un message pour vous, vous qui aviez soudainement disparu, mais j'ai été incapable de le percer. En fait, c'est Stitch qui réussit à déchiffrer le message. Je ne sais pas pourquoi trois jours, mais je sais que vous vous êtes promis de vous retrouver deux ans plus tard._

_Deux ans…_

_Qu'as-tu fais ? Où étais-tu ? Je ne le sais pas et ne le saurais probablement jamais mais ce n'est pas important. Pendant ces deux ans, beaucoup de choses ont changées ici aussi. J'ai été couronnée grâce à toi, Stitch a refusé de devenir Roi mais est tout de même devenu mon époux et il s'occupe des « relations diplomatiques » avec les autres royaumes en récoltant des informations. Parfois il emmène notre fils avec lui. Et oui ! Tu es tonton à présent et ton neveu est véritable petit monstre de deux ans, aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux yeux bleus océan surlignés de sourcils vrillés. Tout le château, ainsi que les iliens, se plient aux quatre volontés de ce petit Prince et nous avons bien du mal à faire preuve d'autorité…_

_Gouverner est loin d'être aussi simple que je le pensais, heureusement Mère m'a été de précieux conseils. Malheureusement son temps a touché à sa fin et elle nous a quittés il y a six mois environ. Elle n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour pouvoir été témoin de votre retour mais elle ne cessait de dire « tout va bien, il va bien, je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. » Elle t'a aimé jusqu'au bout et elle est partie le sourire aux lèvres, se disant heureuse que sa maladie l'ai laissé vivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir voir ses enfants poursuivre leurs rêves. Elle me manque… tu me manques…_

_J'ai eu des nouvelles de Chanel également. Ton ancienne fiancée et épouse est partie faire le tour du monde à l'envers et a rencontré l'amour en cour de route. Sa caravelle avait faillit heurter des rails flottantes sur l'eau et ils avaient évités la collision grâce à un crapaud géant qui nageait le crawl. Malheureusement le sauvetage avait laissé des traces sur le pauvre navire et il fut emmené pour être réparé sur une ile qui s'appelle Water, heu, 5 ? Non, Water 7. Elle rencontra là-bas un homme qu'elle me décrivit comme ne souriant que des lèvres, ayant toujours le regard triste. Il avait été blessé par la trahison de personnes qui lui étaient chères et se montrait poli mais réservé. Chanel se mit en tête de l'aider à retrouver la joie de vivre et elle en tomba amoureuse. Quand à ce jeune homme, il réapprit à ses coté à laisser son sourire atteindre son regard. Paulee et elle se sont mariés à Skypiea, devant la Flamme de Shandora, lors d'une cérémonie fort émouvante ma foi. Chanel aurait aimé que tu sois présent mais tu avais déjà disparu à ce moment là._

_Ils ont continués ensemble le voyage commencé par Chanel pendant un moment, visitant les lieux où vous aviez fait parler de vous puis ils se sont installés définitivement à Water 7. Paulee sera le successeur de l'actuel dirigeant de Galley La, Icerberg, et Chanel est devenu leur assistante. Elle aime son homme, elle aime sa vie. Elle est revient de temps en temps nous voir et cajoler son filleul. _

_Un jour, elle arriva accompagné d'un vieil homme blond comme les blés, au poil dru et à la jambe de bois. Il s'est entretenu longuement avec Mère mais elle n'a jamais rien voulu me dire concernant cet homme à part que c'était quelqu'un que tu connaissais bien. Tu l'auras probablement reconnu, pour moi cet homme restera un mystère. Un homme qui est arrivé avec un visage dur et fermé et qui est repartit avec un fin sourire et le chef-cuisinier du château. _

_Tout ça, mon cher frère, pour te donner de nos nouvelles et t'insuffler du courage dans la suite de vos aventures. Soit prudent, vous allez au devant de dangers immenses mais je sais que tu seras avec tes compagnons, tes nakamas et qu'ensemble peu de choses peuvent vous effrayer. Mais tout de même, soit prudent et reviens nous._

_Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est étrange… J'ai refais ta connaissance en t'adressant une lettre il y a maintenant longtemps. Une lettre qui à bouleversée ma vie, qui a amorcée un nouveau départ pour moi. J'espère aujourd'hui que cette lettre aura le même bénéfice pour toi._

_À bientôt mon frère, mon tout petit frère._

Sanji replia la lettre et la remit dans l'enveloppe, heureux d'avoir été seul pour sa lecture. Il était triste et heureux en même temps. En l'espace de quelques minutes il avait perdu sa mère, était devenu Tonton et avait appris l'union de deux personnes qu'il appréciait énormément. Il était chamboulé mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se pencher sur ses émotions très longtemps, les autres allaient arriver, il devait aller faire des courses. Il glissa le carré blanc dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et sortit du Bar de l'Arnaque.

Peut-être qu'il trouvera en chemin celui qui était arrivé par miracle en premier, ce sabreur de malheur, ce buveur invétéré, ce végétal marin, cet homme aux cheveux verts qui lui avait tellement manqué.


End file.
